


The Amazing Kara Danvers

by benjamintenison



Series: The Spectacular Kara Danvers [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Flashbacks, Future Fic, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, M/M, Married Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Minor Lucy Lane/James "Jimmy" Olsen, Minor Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr., Parents Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benjamintenison/pseuds/benjamintenison
Summary: In the year 2037, the Danvers family is perfect. Both Danvers children have wives and even their own kids. However, a shocking reveal forces them to adjust to their new lives.OrKara and Lena reconsider old plans while Sam and Alex try to fit in their new life.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers
Series: The Spectacular Kara Danvers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557394
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	1. A New World

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the third installment to the series! I'm going to miss Ultimate, but I am excited to start on Amazing. There's going to be some reveals early on that'll shock some characters, but I hope you all enjoy this new series!

Alex was really happy. He's been asleep for nearly 10 hours. The day before, him and his family finished moving into the Danvers home. Even though this would be new for his mothers, Alex practically lived there for most of his life. It would be weird seeing that no one at school would remember him. He remembered them.

Alex's dreams were plagued with visions of his old life. Every night he would see his friends and family. One person that haunted him was his mother. Alex couldn't just let go of a weird feeling. What if their lives continued but he couldn't return? Although his Aunt said that's impossible, that question still lurked in his mind. He could imagine how heartbroken she would be by losing him. Losing Mama was hard enough.

Alex's sleep was interrupted by his alarm clock. Alex slammed his hand on the alarm clock. He opened his eyes to the image of it crushed. Alex turned to lay on his back. He held his face in his hands. Alex groaned before he had to wake up, knowing his parents would be pissed if he stayed in too late.

Alex walked into the bathroom. He wiped his eyes, making sure they weren't blurry anymore. He cringed at the sight of his messed up hair. Alex brushed his teeth and washed his face. Alex played the news while he got ready. Spider-Man needed to be prepared for if he was needed. Alex did his best to fix his hair, but it wasn't cooperative. Instead, Alex put on a hat.

Alex had a simple outfit for the day. Alex had a white button-up shirt and grey pants. It wasn't an outfit a teen usually wore, but he was forced to. Seeing as there was markings on his arm for where his webs come from, he needed to cover them up. 

Alex went into the fridge and got milk. He webbed open a pantry and pulled out a box of cereal. Alex made his breakfast before returning the ingredients. He sat down at the kitchen table and ate his breakfast. Alex felt his hairs rise. He turned to his parents, who looked at him with an expecting glare. He put his spoon down to talk, "Sorry, good morning."

Kara smiled, "Good morning little one." Kara grabbed her mug and sat next to Alex. Lena followed her wife. They clearly had a conversation about him since Alex noticed they kept eyeing each other and then him. Kara cleared her throat, "So, you excited for your new school?"

Alex shrugged, "It's not new to me."

Lena took a sip of her coffee. She held Alex's shoulder, hoping to give him comfort. Lena could tell Alex was having a hard time adjusting to this new life. Alex didn't stay for long. He stood up and rinsed his bowl in the sink. Alex went to leave the house. Lena stood up and stopped him. She held out his watch. Alex took it from her while thanking her, "Thank you Mom."

Alex kissed Lena's forehead before leaving the house. Lena returned to the kitchen table, where Kara was still sitting. Lena sighed, "I wish this was easier for him."

"I do too. He must miss his family."

"We are his family too." Lena stated. Kara knew that, but she also knew that they were completely different from the people Alex knew. The couple was afraid. They had been thinking of some changes to their family, but now it seemed like that wouldn't happen.

"I just hope he won't mind." Lena held her stomach. Kara covered Lena's hand with her own.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex sat down on their old penthouse balcony. Alex wanted to just have a few moments to himself. Being so high up was calming. Everyone was so little and they couldn't bother him. Alex kicked his feet, waiting for any reports of crimes. Alex didn't comment when he heard Spider-Girl swing up to the balcony. He didn't talk when she sat next to him.

Alex looked down at the ground. His mask retracted to show he was deep in thought. Kara didn't know how to comfort her son. Her motherly instincts told her to talk to him and work things out. However, motherly instincts hadn't thought of time traveling and changing the timeline. Kara slowly placed her hand on Alex's. His breath hitched, not expecting her to do that.

Having Mama back was weird for Alex. He never expressed his feelings to suddenly having another mother. She was unpredictable. Alex didn't know what she would do in any situation. All the stories of her never really told him of who she truly was. They all talked about how great Mama was, but they never mentioned her mistakes.

Alex sensed that Mama wanted to talk. He decided to talk about easy things, "How's CatCo?"

Kara looked in front of them. The sun was still high up, seeing as it was almost 1 by this point. Kara smiled, "It's good. Everyone is working as they should."

"I'm guessing you're on your lunch break?"

Kara nodded, "Yeah, I am. I had lunch with your mom and decided to just swing for a few minutes before I return."

"That's good. Well, I'll see you at home." Alex jumped off the balcony, making sure she couldn't stop him. Alex really wanted to talk to her, but it was so difficult. He didn't know how to open up to her. Throughout his life, Mama was his hero, and now it was difficult to really be near his hero. It fit perfectly into the saying, "You should never meet your heroes."

Kara wanted to follow him, to just talk things out. She wanted to have her son back. Kara missed Alex really talking to her, but she knew he would have to be the first to talk. Kara jumped off the balcony a little after Alex did. She didn't waste any time going back to CatCo.

While Alex was swinging, his Aunt was calling him. Alex smiled. At least he could talk to Aunt Alex since they lived in the same timeline. He accepted the call, "Hi Aunt Alex, how are you and Aunt Sam doing?"

"We-We're fine." Aunt Alex stuttered. Alex knew something was wrong with his Aunt. She never stuttered in the time he's known her. Aunt Alex asked, "C-Could you help Sam and me with something?"

"Of course." Alex answered. He started changing his direction from LCorp to Aunt Alex's apartment. He memorized where it was. Although he had a map in his mask, he only used it for places he didn't know. Alex memorized every important location in his life. Alex grunted as he ran across the side of a building.

When Alex arrived, he landed in an alley next to the building. That allowed him the chance for the suit to dematerialize. At least it was faster than having to change clothes. Mom joked about how much Mama used to complain about needing new clothes when she had to go back to her secret identity.

Alex walked up the stairs, deciding the elevator would take too long. He knocked on the door. Instead of a greeting, his Aunt pulled him into the apartment. Alex looked between his Aunts, seeing their worried expressions, "What's wrong?"

Aunt Sam started, "Alex, we need to tell you something." She gestured for Alex to sit on the couch. They all sat down. Alex watched their legs shake. Alex noticed their hands were shaking too. He heard their breath wasn't in control, but instead short and fast.

"Alright, seriously, what's wrong?!"

Aunt Alex looked at her wife. She stood up and went over to their room. She returned a few minutes later with a picture. Alex looked at the picture. Everything seemed normal except for another girl was in it. Aunt Sam and Aunt Alex were kissing the cheeks of this girl. He looked back up at his Aunts and questioned, "Who is this girl?"

"That's our daughter."

Alex's eyes widened, "D-Daughter?!" He placed the picture on the coffee table. He stood up and paced the room. During his pacing, Alex mumbled, "Oh God, oh God. What the fuck did we do?!"

Aunt Sam watched her nephew deteriorate. They had the same reaction when it was revealed. Aunt Sam pleaded, "Please, calm down Alex. We need to figure this out!"

"Figure this out?!" Alex repeated. He sat down back onto the couch. He ranted, "We screwed up, big time! This was never supposed to happen! All we were supposed to do was save Spider-Girl! Now everything is extremely different! You have a daughter, who seems to be close in age to me! I'm supposed to know her, but I don't. You're her parents and you don't even know her."

"Don't you think we understood that?"

Alex face palmed. A new realization hit him. This was extremely similar to his relationship with Mama, "How are you even going to tell her you're not her parents? She's going to be heartbroken! I just ruined a young girl's life!"

Aunt Alex held his shoulders. He shuddered, doing his best not to cry. Aunt Alex squeezed his arm, "We are going to figure this out together. Ruby is coming home today from camp. Sam and I think it's best if we all go together. If you want to go, we'd have to go now."

Alex sighed. He didn't expect his day to derail. Alex didn't expect his life to derail until school started, which it would in a few days. Alex stood up, with his Aunts following. They all left the apartment and entered the elevator. In the elevator, Alex commented, "Ruby is a great name."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex stood just outside the car with his Aunts. They were all a little nervous to meet Ruby. Their anticipation caused their perception of time to lengthen. It felt like hours, even though it was roughly a few minutes. Their patience was thinning.

Suddenly, the kids at camp all came out. One by one, they went to find their parents. The trio held their breaths. A girl stood out in the crowd. She looked around, trying to find her parents. When her eyes landed on them, her face brightened. She grinned and began to run towards them. Sam wasn't expecting for Ruby to crush her in a hug.

Sam looked at them. Her eyes watered and she smiled. Sam quickly hugged Ruby back. Ruby went over to hug her other mother. Ruby's attention turned to Alex, "Alex! I've missed you so much" She ran to hug him. Alex hugged her back. They all didn't know what to do. The ride back was horrible. Ruby kept talking about her experiences at camp. Everyone listened, making sure to find any details to Ruby's life.

When they returned, Alex told them he had to leave. Ruby said goodbye, telling him to say hi to his parents for her. Before he left, his Aunts thanked him for helping.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex slowly opened the door. It was way later than when he was supposed to come back. Both his parents were on the couch, probably waiting for him. When they saw he came back, the couple approached their son. Pissed off, Kara asked, "Where were you?! We've been waiting for almost an hour!"

"I-I was helping Aunt Alex and Aunt Sam…"

"With what?" Lena asked. This time, she calmly asked it. Her wife worried the most out of the two of them. Her experience as a superhero made her fears worse.

"With getting Ruby…"

"No…." Kara and Lena paled. They completely forgot to tell Alex about his cousin. Lena bit her lip, "We are so sorry for not telling you about her. We completely forgot she was at camp."

Alex shrugged it off, "It's fine. I'm going to go to bed." Alex started going up to his room. Instead of finishing the journey, he was stopped by his parents. Alex sat at the kitchen table, at the request of Mom.

His mothers didn't sit down. They were hiding something, which Alex could tell by how Mom was biting her nail. He waited for her to start talking, but Mama did instead, "Alex, your mother and I need to tell you something."

"It's good news, so you don't have to worry." Lena cut in. She didn't want Alex to get worried something bad was happening. 

"Well, what is it?" Alex asked after a minute of his parents being quiet. He wished they would just tell him. Maybe they would if he was actually their son, not just a replacement. Alex had a hard time trying to convince himself he was a replacement of their real son, but that was a battle he lost easily.

"Well…."

"We're having a baby!" Lena announced. She expected Alex to react happily. Instead, his mouth was wide open and his eyes teared. Lena was devastated. Alex was mad, she knew it from the reaction.

"W-What?!"

"Your mother is expecting." Kara repeated. She saw Lena was breaking down from Alex's reaction. They both waited for Alex to say something, but nothing came from his mouth. All he did was sit there and think.

Eventually, Alex stood up. He walked straight to the door. Kara web pulled his hand away from the knob. Kara was pissed again, "Where do you think you're going?!"

Alex looked at her with a broken expression. His parents were hurt. They saw that this wasn't what Alex wanted. Alex gulped and shakily responded, "Somewhere that isn't here!" He slammed the door. The loud slam was followed by complete silence as the wives looked at the door.

Lena was the first to start crying, followed by Kara. Kara held her wife and moved her to the couch. Kara comforted her as Lena cried and cried until she fell asleep. While they were crying because of Alex's poor reaction, Alex was crying while walking away from home. Alex already felt horrible for replacing their son, and now they were replacing him. It hurt, but maybe it was for the best.

Alex slowed down as he realized where he was going. Alex went to Jenny's house. That broke him too. He couldn't confide in his girlfriend anymore. They technically just met recently. Before he walked away, the door opened. Jenny called out, "Alex? What are you doing here?"

Alex turned. She gasped at seeing his tears. Alex quickly wiped them, "I-I'm sorry. I'll go." Alex turned back around and started walking. He walked roughly 3 feet before Jenny pulled him into her house. She ran him into her room. Jenny closed the door and demanded he tell her what's wrong. So, Alex explained, "My parents just told me they're having a baby. I would be happy, but our relationship hasn't been the best recently and it hurts. You're the only person I know in Midvale, which is why I came here."

Jenny hugged him. Alex cried onto her shoulder as Jenny rubbed his back. Alex asked Jenny if he could stay here until the morning. Jenny asked herself if it would be ok. She didn't know if her mom or dad would be mad about a boy staying over. The thought of him not wanting to be alone but also not home made her accept. Alex thanked her and laid on the floor. Jenny told him he should lay on the bed, but he wanted to lay on the ground.

Jenny kept protesting, but Alex fought her about it. Jenny stopped as she started drifting off. As Jenny slept, Alex stayed awake. He couldn't fall asleep. The whole baby situation went through his mind and the fact that he was Jenny's room hit him hard.


	2. Family Matters

Alex hated waking up with a headache. It was irritating. One second he was drifting off, the next he had a pounding sensation in his head. As Alex's eyes opened, he was met with a ceiling not like the one in his room. He sat up, studying the surroundings. Alex quickly realized this wasn't his room. Alex quickly stood up and cursed, "Son of a b-"

"Hey, you're awake!" Jenny interrupted. She just finished making a small breakfast for him. She didn't know how to make pancakes or waffles, but cereal was easy. Alex's eyes widened. He just fully got the context of why he was here.

Jenny placed the bowl down before she approached him. Jenny shyly asked, "H-How are you?"

"I….I'm fine. Thanks for letting me stay, you didn't have to."

Jenny shook her head, "It was the right thing to do."

Alex thanked her again. He picked up the bowl. Alex looked at her, "Did you eat?"

"Yeah, I did." Jenny answered. Alex grabbed the spoon in the bowl and went to scoop up some cereal. Right as he was about to put it in his mouth, Jenny asked, "Are you allergic to anything?"

"Oh, yeah. I'm allergic to peanuts."

"Well then," Jenny took the bowl, "You can't eat this." Jenny placed it down on her nightstand. She told him, "Let me make you another one."

Alex stood up. He held her bicep to stop her from walking out. They both stared at the contact  
Alex quickly moved his hand back. He scratched the back of his neck and suggested, "You don't need to. I should probably go. My moms are most likely wondering where I'm at."

Jenny nodded, "R-Right." She held her hands behind her back. Jenny tapped her foot nervously. She licked her lips, "Are you sure? I mean, do you want a few minutes to collect your thoughts?"

Alex shrugged, "I don't know. My mom must've been heartbroken from my reaction. Mama was pissed off."

Jenny debated with herself. The boy was extremely handsome. The button-up showed his large muscles and he looked professional. Even though she doesn't know him well, Jenny is already attracted to him. Plus, those glasses just make him cute. Jenny stuttered, "M-Maybe we c-can talk about it? It'll allow you to think things through…."

Alex considered what she said. Jenny was always a smart person, so she was probably right. Just being near her made Alex want to kiss her or hug her. That desire forced Alex to think of what he did. It wouldn't be right to start something new, especially since it felt like he was manipulating her. Alex remembered everything she liked and disliked. It was similar to cheating on a test.

Alex shook his head, "I'm sorry, but I should probably go."

"That's fine."

Alex went to leave the room. He turned around to address Jenny one last time, "Thank you, once again. I'll see you in school?"

Jenny grinned, "Yeah, see you in school."

Alex left the house immediately. He didn't waste any time going back home. The thoughts of how Mom reacted made him guilty. He didn't like seeing her hurt, which was horrible for him because he was used to seeing her hurt. All Alex wanted to do was to be there for Mom, but he couldn't even be there for a happy moment.

Alex gently closed the door after he came home. He tiptoed, making sure neither parent could hear him. Just as he was reaching the stairs, someone made their presence known. Alex turned around after Mama cleared her throat. Kara was dressed in a NSYNC t-shirt and sweat pants. Alex gulped, afraid of what she was going to do.

Kara pointed at the couch. Alex followed her order, sitting on the couch. Kara sat on the chair across from the couch. Alex looked down at the ground with guilt. Alex quickly apologized, "I'm sorry."

Kara sighed, "You should be for how you reacted." Kara took a sip from her mug. This was her 4th cup of coffee. She informed Alex, "I stayed up all night with your mother, comforting her as she cried."

Alex nodded. He felt really bad. Just knowing Mom cried was bad enough, but crying all night? That was horrible. Kara placed the mug down on the coffee table, "I want to understand why you reacted like this. There was no reason to lash out, especially at her."

"I want to tell you," Alex admitted. Kara's hpes were rising. Alex crushed them, "B-But I can't."

"Why not?"

"I….You'd be disappointed in me, and I've already failed enough."

"Alex," Kara reached over to hold his hand. Alex didn't do anything once her hand reached his, "You are my son. I will always love you, no matter what."

"I'm not…." Alex whispered.

"You're not what?"

"I'm not your son!" Alex yelled. Kara flinched, pulling her hand back. She was shocked at what Alex just said. Not her son? Alex was 50% of her, so of course he is.

"Alex, I don't understand what you're saying. You are my son. I was there the day Lena gave birth to you."

"No, you don't understand," Alex argued. He stood up, pointing at himself, "Me, I only had 1 mother. I had no memories of you whatsoever. I may be your son biologically, but I'm not the son you raised. I stole him from you!"

Alex couldn't talk with her anymore. He marched away from their talk, heading upstairs. Kara raised her voice, "Alexander Jeremiah Luthor-Danvers, get back on this couch now!"

Alex froze on the stairs. He was genuinely terrified. Ever since he came back, she hasn't been this mad or even yelled at him. Alex was heading into enemy lines. This could go multiple ways, none of which Alex was confident would occur. Alex quickly returned to the couch. He made sure to sit as far as possible from Kara.

Kara was hurt at how scared Alex was. She needed to keep in mind that he doesn't really know her. Kara sat back down on the chair, calming herself. Neither of them heard a third party member quietly watch from the stairs.

Kara's throat bobbed as she tried to keep a grasp on her emotions, "Alex, you will always be my son. Even though you're not the son I raised, I am proud of the young man you are today, just like I told you years ago."

Alex shook his head, "B-But I….I…." Alex felt tears fall down his face. Kara moved to sit next to him as he cried. Alex kept apologizing while he kept crying. The couch dipped on the opposite side. Alex cried harder as Lena held him too. He repeated, "I'm so sorry for stealing your son…"

Lena shushed him, "You are our son, baby. Nothing will change that, ever."

"I-I'm also sorry for how I reacted." Alex looked straight into his Mom's eyes. He admitted, "I-I just kept thinking about how I replaced your son and now y-you were trying to replace me. I know that's horrible to think about, but it wasn't hard to come to that conclusion."

Both his parents eyed each other. Lena squeezed Alex's shoulder while she and her wife had a nonverbal discussion. Kara took the charge, "Little one, we are sorry you ever had to even come to that conclusion. I know it's been difficult adjusting and I feel horrible for not realizing how bad it was for you."

"Mama, it's not your fault."

"It is. I should've talked to you about us."

"Mama," Alex held her hand, "It's my fault. I'm the one that distanced themself from you."

"B-But…." Alex wiped a stray tear from her face. Kara hugged her son, both finding comfort. Kara promised, "I will make sure you get to know me. Even though we're at square one, I'll always be there for you."

Alex nodded. They ended the hug, but Kara kissed Alex's forehead. Alex turned to his other mother. He crushed her in a hug. This time, Alex congratulated her, "Mom, I am extremely happy that you're pregnant. I know you're an amazing parent, and my little sibling is luck to have not you," Alex gestured at Kara, "but also Mama as their parents."

Lena teared, "Thank you."

Alex chuckled, "What can I say? I've always wanted a sibling, especially a younger brother."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex looked at himself in the mirror. Today was the first day of school. Yesterday, he and his mothers went through most of his problems. It felt relieving to open up. The relief multiplied as he got to truly experience what everyone told him about Kara Danvers. She was kind, compassionate, selfless, and an amazing mother. Even though she could sometimes overreact or be a little strict, Alex was lucky to have her.

Alex made sure that his outfit choice was good. The New York borough shirt he wore was hidden under his Yankee hoodie. Alex chose to wear shorts since it wasn't cold enough to wear pants. Both his parents also wore summer clothes. Mom wore her Star Wars shirt and leggings. Mama wore her work clothes, which were a button-up and dress pants. Mom always made fun of how his fashion was similar to Mama's.

Mama decided to take the day off. She was already feeling symptoms. Alex found that out the hard way when he heard her throwing up. Both his parents lit up when he came downstairs. They both exclaimed about how handsome he was, causing Alex to blush and ask them to stop. The compliments were nice, but it was a little embarrassing for his parents to mention it.

Alex quickly ate scrambled eggs and toast, courtesy of Mama. Alex faked that he enjoyed them. When asked how they were, Alex lied, "They're amazing."

After Mama walked away, Mom whispered, "I feel sorry for you." Alex laughed. Both his parents enjoyed that he felt better. Their relationship almost seemed normal. Alex did his best not to gag as he finished breakfast. Alex was clearly strong since Mama believed he enjoyed it.

They went outside close to the time that Alex had to leave. Alex was forced to take pictures with his parents, like always. He was used to taking photos with Mom and Grandma Eliza on the first day of school. As he went to his motorcycle, Mom told him, "Have an amazing day at school."

Mama also joined it, "I hope you have a great time. Remember, we both went there, so I'm pretty sure the teachers will give you some slack."

"Oh," Alex chuckled, "I know."

Mama pulled him aside as Mom went back inside. She whispered, "Remember, they don't know you. Make sure you don't do anything that'll make them question."

Alex nodded. He went to sit on his bike. Before Mama went into her car, Alex told her, "I know, I had to keep Spider-Man a secret for years."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

On his way to school, Alex got a phone call. He answered with his bluetooth, "Hello?"

"Hey, Alex!" Aunt Sam, Aunt Alex, and Ruby screamed. Alex slowed down at a traffic light as it changed to yellow. Aunt Sam asked, "You excited for school?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Alex answered with little confidence.

Ruby told him, "Well, you're going to meet new people and make friends! It's going to be awesome, but I'll miss seeing you a lot."

"I'll miss you too Rubes." Alex reciprocated the saying. Alex heard his Aunts tell Ruby to go finish getting her stuff. Alex declared to Ruby, "I hope you have a good day too. I'll make sure I will see you as much as I can."

"Ok, bye Alex!" Ruby went into her room. Once it was clear she was gone, Alex sighed. Aunt Alex asked him, "How are you feeling about this?"

"It'll be difficult," Alex admitted. He started driving once the light turned green, "I probably know most of these people and I have to pretend I've never met them before. The same with my teachers. I had some really good teachers that I had a friendship with, but now I have to start over with preexisting knowledge."

"Look," Aunt Sam started, "I know you're going to have a hard time fitting in. It's going to destroy you, but I've been through this too. Through all of my experiences, I can tell you that everything will be worth it."

"I know Aunt Sam….It's just-"

"You'll miss Jenny." Both his Aunts finished his sentence.

Alex confirmed their statement, "Yeah, I will. It's going to be hard seeing her without us being in a relationship."

"Well, we believe in you, and if you ever need us, you know where we are." The call ended after that. Alex sighed. The call was helpful. It calmed his nerves tremendously. Plus, it felt great having another Danvers kid in the family. Ruby was someone he could talk to. However, Alex knew this day was going to suck.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex parked his bike close to the school. Since he was a Junior, Alex didn't actually have a parking spot. It was sort of tradition for Juniors to find an empty spot a few weeks after school started. Alex took the keys out of the ignition and held his helmet. He walked into the school. Midvale High School, a place Alex technically just went to in June. Alex knew he had to go to the main office, so he traveled there.

It was comforting that the school didn't change at all. Every stone and every floor was the same. On his way to the main office, he saw some of his old friends. Alex wanted to go say hi and ask how their summers were, but he reminded himself that they have no idea who Alex Danvers is.

Alex sat through a boring meeting with Principal Olsen. She was a nice lady, someone Alex befriended, but this was the same speech he was given at Freshmen Orientation. After the 30 minute long meeting and then a short tour through the school, Alex finally put his helmet in his locker. Just the fact he had to carry it that long without putting it in there was stupid.

Alex was led to his first class. He noticed the teacher's name, Mr. Matthews. Alex was shocked that Uncle Mike was his teacher. Originally, Uncle Mike worked at Schott Industries as their marketing manager. He worked close with Uncle Winn on how they would sell their products. However, being a history teacher was a severe downgrade from that.

Principal Olsen opened the door. She declared to the class, "Everyone, I would like you to meet your new classmate," She gestured to Alex, who entered the room. Alex pushed his glasses up, watching everyone look at him. It was like they were studying him, determining if he was someone worth their interests.

Uncle Mike decided to introduce him, "This is Alex Danvers." Alex kept looking around the class. He found a seat in the back, that was far away from everyone. Alex wanted to sit with people, but the fear of messing up his interactions made him sit there. Principal Olsen left the classroom shortly after Alex sat down. Uncle Mike told the class to pass out the paper. The person in front of Alex gave him the worksheet.

Alex buried his face in his hands. It was a social interaction worksheet to learn more about your peers. Alex was staring daggers at his Uncle. Uncle Mike gave a 'sorry' look at Alex. Uncle Mike told everyone they can start the assignment. Immediately, everyone went to meet with their friends and fill up the bingo spaces.

Alex held his head. This was going to be a very long day. Well, it improved after someone came up to him, "So it wasn't that difficult to see you in school."

Alex turned his head to his girlf-, ex-girlfriend. Alex stuttered, "Y-Yeah, I...I guess it wasn't difficult."

Jenny held his shoulder in support, "Hey, it'll be fine. Everyone will love you because you're a pretty cool guy."

"Oh, thanks…."

"Why don't I fill some spaces up and you fill some of mine up?" Jenny suggested. Alex bit his lip. It was either sit by himself and be bored to death, or just do this.

"Sure," Alex smiled as he grabbed Jenny's paper.


	3. Back to School

It turns out that Alex was right. The day wasn't great. In fact, it was horrible. Every class so far, he sat by himself. The teachers even had to ask him to introduce himself to the class. It was completely humiliating. Alex was told by his parents to stick with Danvers as his last name since some people still hated Luthor, even though Mom has spent over a decade doing good for the world.

Some of his teachers were older, which obviously meant they knew his parents. God, the audacity those teachers had to call the fact out. That was even more humiliating than being forced to tell people about him. Sure, he was a Luthor-Danvers, but Alex wanted to make a name for himself. Alex didn't want to be compared to his parents.

All around the school, there were posters, signs, or even trophies about the school's successful sports teams. Kara Danvers happened to be on 3 of those teams. It turned out that the Midvale High baseball teams of 2020, 2021, and 2022 won the state championships. Not only that, but Kara Danvers was the star of those teams. Sure, it was like that in his timeline, but at least he built up his reputation. Now, he was living under theirs.

Alex was surprised to see a photo of the school's science and debate teams. He never saw them at all when he went to Midvale. He was happy to see that Mom was getting recognition.

Alex spent the entire first half of the day with people staring at him. His spider-sense was going crazy. Alex needed a Tylenol by lunch. Speaking of lunch, Alex was eating in the library. The tables in the cafeteria were packed. No one allowed Alex to sit with them. It hurt seeing his friends all sit together without him. Alex searched for Jenny, but she was sitting with her friends, completely forgetting him. Jenny seemed nice, but maybe this timeline changed her.

Somehow, lunch was the best part of the day. Although people kept looking at him, Alex was able to just scroll through Instagram and Twitter. Since he was the son of the CEO of both LCorp and CatCo, Alex built up a massive following. It resulted in his notifications being blown up. 

Alex looked at Twitter, seeing that Spider-Girl made a post. It read, "Hope everyone's having a great back to school day! I miss my boy, but he'll come around the neighborhood!" Alex chuckled at Mama's cringey post. The people around the library started at him again after he laughed. Alex quieted down before he replied to the post, "Maybe you and I should take a back to school photo?"

He switched back to his main account. Spider-Man's account had 10x the amount of followers than his personal account. Alex was glad he turned off notifications or his phone would keep going off. Every time he went into the notifications tab, it quickly started building up.

After lunch was gym. That should be extremely easy. Alex had experience hiding his powers during gym. Alex switched into a long sleeve shirt and sweatpants. He got sweaty easily in gym, but he had to keep the long sleeve. That was just 1 of the many side effects of his powers. 

Since today was the first day, they didn't do much. Their class just sat on the bleachers and allowed the athletic kids to play basketball. Alex looked at his teacher, who looked familiar. He didn't remember him, but he's seen him before. Alex let that slide. 

Alex dared himself. If he wanted to have his friends back, he needed to be known. Alex got off those dreadful bleachers and picked up a basketball. The guys playing watched him for a few seconds. They gave his questioning glanced as to see what this new kid could do. Alex decided he would show off.

He placed himself at the corner of the 3 point line. Alex aimed, jumped, and shot. He felt satisfied when the sound of a swish was heard. Alex jogged to pick up the basketball and return to the spot. Instead of going for a 3 pointer, Alex ran towards the basket. He jumped up, passed the ball between his legs, and threw it up. Once again, he was happy to know the ball went into the net.

Another thing Alex wanted to show off was his dunking. Whenever Alex played basketball, he loved to dunk. Alex ran to the half-court line. He was smug. Everyone would enjoy this. 

Alex threw the ball at the backboard as he ran. Once he reached the foul line, he jumped up. Alex did a 360° and slammed the ball into the net. It was impressive, but the impressive feat was when the backboard shattered. 

Alex fell down quickly when the net was taken off the backboard. All eyes were on him when he landed. Alex's eyes widened. This was not good. He went overboard with his actions. Alex looked around the entire gym, and everyone was watching him. 

His luck decided to come when the bell went off. Alex dropped the ball and ran into the locker room. Alex changed into his regular clothes as fast as humanly possible. He didn't want anyone to see his body at all. It wasn't exactly normal for a 16-year-old teen to have big muscles and a 6 pack. Once again, those were side effects that he had to deal with every single day since he turned 11.

Alex grabbed his bag and went to the exit. He was stopped by his gym teacher, "Danvers, may I speak with you?"

Alex nodded quickly, "Y-Yeah, s-sure…" Alex followed his teacher into their office. The man sat down on his chair. Alex held the straps to his bag tightly. He was definitely scared of what this man was going to do.

"Alex, let me introduce myself." The man held out his hand, "I'm Mr. Jones."

"Hello, M-Mr. Jones." Alex shook his hand. Alex watched everyone starting to leave before he questioned, "I-I'm really sorry about what happened. I can pay the fees."

Mr. Jones waved his hand, "It's fine Alex, we can't fine you for that, only if you do it intentionally. However, I need to give you a warning."

"That's perfectly fine. It was my fault, I shouldn't have done that."

Mr. Jones agreed, "You're right. You shouldn't have used your powers to impress your peers."

Alex was nodding along until his teacher mentioned powers. Alex's head whipped to the man, "P-Powers? I-I don't have any powers, Mr. Jones.."

"Before you go into your whole thing, let me explain myself. I used to work with your mother. I was the director of the DEO before your Mom repurposed it for LCorp. They've asked me to watch you and make sure nothing happens."

"Oh. Phew!" Alex held his hand against his chest. For a second, Alex's heart was going wild. Alex swore to Mr. Jones, "Thank you for explaining. And I will no longer use my powers to impress my classmates." 

"Good. Now, go to your next class. Here, take this pass."

"Thank you."

Alex walked out of the locker room. He headed for his next class, but 1 of his old friends approached him. Conner complimented Alex, "Hey, that was some cool stuff you showed off in the gym."

Alex scratched his neck, "Oh, t-thanks…"

"No problem." Alex started to leave after that compliment. Before he was too far, Conner called out to him. Alex turned his head as his ex-friend told him, "You should try out for the team."

Alex nodded, "S-Sure, maybe I will. T-Thanks for the suggestion." Alex walked to his next class. He weaved through the people in the hallway. It was extremely annoying when groups would walk really slow. Seriously, were they ignorant not to understand that people were behind them?

His next class happened to be Physics. Alex was great at Physics. Mom taught him a lot when he was younger. Technically, Alex could've been in college by this point or even at the point of graduating. In his timeline, Mom wanted him to have a normal life, which meant holding him back. Alex assumed Mom and Mama had the same mindset when he went to school.

The Physics teacher apologized after being a minute late. Alex's eyes widened at the sight of his teacher. He couldn't lie when saying she was attractive. His teacher was not there when he was in school, or at least to his knowledge. After she got her materials, the teacher started the class, "Welcome to AP Physics. I am Ms. Ardeen. I expect you all to follow the class rules and turn in your assignments. This class is one of the hardest in this school, so I hope you all practice what we learn."

Ms. Ardeen turned on the projector and linked her laptop with it. In seconds, her PowerPoint came up. She skipped through some slides until she landed on what she wanted, "So, who wants to see an experiment?" Ms. Ardeen smiled at the class's reaction. At the back of the class, Alex laid his head down for the third time. This was going to be a long year.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex quickly grabbed his helmet from his locker. He wanted to get away as soon as possible. Having around 2000 students walk out of school at the same time delayed his plans. He got stuck in the hallway as it was packed. Alex wished he could just crawl above them.

He checked his phone. Alex noticed his parents had texted him, asking about his day. He replied to them both with the same answer, "Horrible." 

His hopes lightened up when he saw the exit. Alex moved around people to leave school. The sun hurt his eyes for a few seconds before adjusting to being outside for the first time in a little under 8 hours. Alex walked in the direction towards his bike. He was halfway there when Jenny cut in front of him.

She was holding the straps of her backpack. Jenny asked him, "So how was your first day?"

"Do you want me to tell the truth?" Alex grinned.

Jenny gave him a glare, "Of course!"

Alex shrugged his shoulders, "It was hell." Alex moved around Jenny and continued his walk. Jenny followed him on his journey. She asked him what was wrong, which allowed him to give the realist answer, "Everything."

"That bad?"

"Yeah, that bad." Alex stopped at his bike. He went through his right pocket to grab his key. Alex went over to the bike and sat on it. Jenny's eyes were wide and lost their hazel color. Alex quickly became confused. He didn't know what the look was.

"Y-You have a motorcycle?!"

"Oh, yeah, I do."

"T-That…." Jenny gulped, "That's cool."

"I guess."

"Hey, can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Alex put his helmet down on the bike. Jenny bent down to grab a pen and paper from her bag. She wrote something out before handing it to him. Alex took the paper. The paper had her phone number.

Alex looked up at Jenny and was about to ask why she gave this to him. She held out her hand, "It's if you want someone to talk to. I know you're new and don't have any friends, so just use my number if you want to hang out or anything."

Alex read her number 1 more time. He put it in his pocket. Alex took his helmet and put it on. He pulled up the plastic covering his eyes to tell her, "Thanks." Alex pushed it down and started the bike. Alex drove away while Jenny waved at him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex parked his bike in the CatCo garage. He frequented the building after Mama asked him to visit. It was weird seeing people in the offices on top. It was even weirder seeing Mama be the boss. He could never expect the person who was the literal human version of a golden retriever to be a boss. It made Alex wonder what she was actually like at work.

Alex ventured around the floor. Some of the employees greeted him, which Alex reciprocated. He knew none of these people, but they all knew him. It seemed that Mama talked about him frequently. That was a little annoying as this was another persona he needed to be. Sure, these people were nice, but it got old quickly.

The worst one was Mama's assistant. Eve was a nice lady, probably the nicest person Alex ever met. She became Mama's assistant after Mama became Editor-in-Chief of CatCo. Mama and Eve became really close over the 6 years they worked together. It was great to see Mama have a good friend at CatCo, but it was not treating having a woman know a lot about him. When he first met Eve, he learned more about himself from this timeline than his parents told him.

Alex knocked on the doors to Mama's office. She instantly looked up from her computer. The glasses covering her eyes didn't hide the bags under them and the makeup also couldn't hide the wrinkles Mama had. Mama got up and went over to open the door. When she did, Mama hugged Alex, "Hi, Little one."

"Hi, Mama." Alex hugged her back. Mama led them into her office. Alex sat on 1 of the couches while she got 2 glasses of water for them. Alex gulped down all of the water right after she gave him the glass.

"Thirsty much?" Mama quipped.

"I guess."

Mama sat down across from him. She pulled out her phone and showed it to him, "So I got a text from your Uncle…"

"Oh, yeah….."

"He's sorry for that."

"It's alright. Teachers have to do it." Alex explains.

"True, but he's still sorry about it." Mama groans as she leans back. Alex could hear her back crack. It made Alex question what was going on. Mama shouldn't have any sort of back pain due to her powers.

Alex took his bag off and laid it on the couch. He wanted to just relax, but the TVs in Mama's office said a robbery was occurring. Alex looked at his mother. Mama told him, "Go, I'll wait."

Alex stood up and exited the office. He said bye to the employees before going into the stairs. He went up to the roof. Alex activated his watch. He jumped off the roof while his suit materialized around him.

Alex swung towards the robbery. It was happening at a penthouse. The penthouse was the second most expensive one in the city, first being the one Grandma Eliza is currently using. Alex almost let go of his web when he got a text message. Alex read it on the HUD. The message was from Jenny, asking if he wanted to go to the park with some of the kids from school.

Alex groaned. That would be amazing, but he couldn't. Alex took his phone out to text while swinging to the scene. He texted that he couldn't come, but maybe at another time. Alex really wanted to go. It was a chance to meet people, well, people he's already met.

The rest of his swinging felt longer than it actually was. Being in a bad mood just wasn't a good idea while doing heroics. Especially when Alex arrived at the penthouse, but it was empty. Alex checked every room, but all valuables were stolen. In the bedroom, there was a little toy.

Alex picked it up. He inspected it, "Why a black cat?"

Alex left the premises with the toy. He returned to CatCo and immediately went to Mama's office. She wasn't doing anything when he entered. Alex gave her the toy, asking, "Do you know what this is?"

Mama nodded, "Yeah, it's the toy that a vigilante leaves at her crimes."

"Her?"

"CatCo has gotten pictures, albeit poor quality, but pictures nonetheless. The vigilante is clearly a woman."

"What's her name then?" Alex sat down on the couch. Mama typed on her computer. She pulled something up and waved for Alex to come over. He walked behind her seat and read the title, "Black Cat?"

"Yeah, the police named her after these toys," Mama stated while holding up the toy. She closed the tab before explaining, "Black Cat has been targeting rich people and stealing their valuables. There have been some donations to orphanages and homeless shelters after her crimes."

"So, she's like a Robin Hood?"

"Exactly, however, she doesn't get rid of all her stuff. I've been investigating her for weeks, trying to find things that'll help get a clue as to who she is, but I haven't gotten anything." Mama informed Alex. She placed the toy back down and went back on Google.

Alex gave her a suggestion, "Why not ask Mom?"

Mama sighed, "Your mother is going through enough already with the baby. It'll put a lot of stress and pressure on her. I learned from you that your mother doesn't need that."

"What about Aunt Alex?"

"I could, but it's been years since she's gone back into the field, or at least for me, it's been years. Ever since they had Ruby, my Alex has stopped that life." 

"Well, maybe since she's my Alex, she'll help us." Alex pointed out. Mama debated with herself if this was worth the risk. Alex saw her struggle, so he told her, "We should at least inform her. Aunt Alex will decide for herself if she wants to get involved, or at least be our "guy in the chair."

Mama laughed, "Don't tell Uncle Winn that. He claims to be my "guy in the chair."

Their phones both went off. They checked it, seeing that the time was 5 PM. Mom was going to expect at least Alex to be home soon. There wasn't much crime so he really needed to go home. Alex grabbed his backpack, "Bye Mama!" Alex pushed open the doors. He went into Mama's elevator and pressed for the garage.

As Alex ventured home, Mom texted him. She needed to quickly check in with the LCorp hospital in National City. Alex would have to either cook dinner for himself, which was unlikely, order takeout or just wait for his parents to come home. Alex chose to just order takeout. He felt a little guilty using his parent's money, but a superhuman that burns over 10,000 calories a day needed food.

Alex chose to order pizza. It was less expensive than the Chinese takeout that he favored. Alex spent his time texting Ruby to ask about her day and also asking his parents when they'd get home. Ruby replied instantly to all of his messages while he never got a reply from his mothers.

After 30 minutes, Alex's pizza arrived. He grabbed a $50 from the kitchen island and opened the door. When his eyes met the delivery girl's, they both froze. Neither one knew how to react. Alex didn't expect that Jenny would be the delivery girl and Jenny didn't expect to deliver the pizza to Alex's house.

"H-Hey stranger." Jenny grinned.

"H-Hi." Alex clenched his fists on the money in his hands. 

Jenny stared at him for a few seconds, waiting for him to take the boxes. Alex just studied Jenny or at least anything above her chest. He was not a pervert and respected her boundaries. Jenny cleared her throat, "T-That'll be thirty."

"Right!" Alex took the boxes from Jenny's hands and placed them on the kitchen table. He returned to the front door and gave Jenny the money. Jenny counted to make sure it was 30 but was surprised Alex gave her $50. She looked up, ready to call out that it was way more than what was needed. Alex sensed this, so he defended himself, "I'm giving you a tip."

"Y-You don't have to. The tip would be like six dollars since that's twenty percent of thirty."

"Please, you deserve a lot more. Just take it."

"Fine, but I'll pay you back, ok?" Jenny pointed at him.

Alex chuckled, "Sure."

Jenny laughed with him, "Just you wait. I can do a lot with this twenty at school." Jenny waved before walking back to her car. Alex walked just outside of the house. Jenny locked eyes with Alex 1 last time. She yelled out, "See you at school!"

Jenny entered her car and drove away from the house, presumably back to the pizza store. Alex waved at the retreating car. Once it was out of his eyesight, Alex went back into the house and dug into his dinner.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara unlocked the door for Lena. Lena thanked Kara as she entered the house first. Kara closed the door behind them and locked it. They arrived roughly 3 hours after Alex came back home. The pair texted Alex that they'd be late, but Alex never read their messages.

Lena went to sit on the couch but was denied at the sight of Alex sleeping. She glanced at the TV, seeing that it was on. Lena chuckled as she turned off the TV. Kara approached her and looked down at their son. Kara whispered, "Every day I love him more than the last."

Lena nodded, "Me too." She held Kara's hand and kissed it, "I am so proud of the man he's becoming."

Kara sighed, "Where did the time go? It seems like it was just yesterday when Alex was born."

Lena gasped at her wife, "Do not remind me of the 6 hours of torture I went through."

Kara smiled at her wife, "I think it was worth it. He's amazing."

"Yeah, he is."

"All thanks to you, the greatest Mom in the world." Kara kissed Lena. Lena kissed her back. Lena kissed Kara's cheek as they watched Alex sleep for a few more seconds. Kara told Lena, "Why don't you go rest upstairs? I'll take care of him."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. After I'm done, we can take a bath."

Lena scoffed. Kara had such a dirty mind, "You just want me naked, don't you?" Lena noticed her wife's eyes light up and her smile widen. Kara shrugged. Lena pushed her wife's shoulder.

"What? I am in love with my wife and I want to show her my appreciation."

"Yeah, totally not because you can't keep yourself in your pants." Lena quipped. Kara gawked at her wife, surprised by the words she used. Lena grinned at Kara's reaction. Lena asked sarcastically, "What? Am I wrong?"

Kara shook her head, "No, you're so beautiful that I should be bowing."

Lena scoffed, "Please, you're the Greek Goddess."

"I think you have that wrong."

"Before we continue arguing, maybe you should tuck Alex in bed." Lena pointed at their son, who was somehow still asleep. Kara picked their son up and held him in a bridal carry. As she passed Lena, Kara pecked her lips and promised to be right back.

Kara went up the stairs slowly, making sure not to interrupt the boy's sleep. She gently kicked the already open door wider. Kara laid Alex down on his bed. She pulled the blanket off on 1 side and rolled him over before putting the blanket back. To be completely honest, Kara was impressed with herself. She didn't make Alex fall, which has sadly happened before.

Kara took off Alex's glasses and put them on his dresser. She leaned into his forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, little one." Kara walked away from his bed. She closed the door behind her and went into her room, where her wife was waiting for Kara.


	4. DDD

Lena sat down at the kitchen table, with a plate of eggs and toast. This time, she cooked it. Kara was grumpy while Alex enjoyed it. Alex thanked his mother after he had his first bite. Kara growled at her son. Alex looked wide-eyed at his mom, stuttering, "N-Not saying yours are bad! M-Mom is just better at cooking."

Kara narrowed her eyes. Alex shuffled in his seat. Lena watched, making sure she didn't laugh. Kara and Alex were funny. Alex looked at Lena, who wasn't going to get involved. He pointed at the front door, "I-I should get going!"

Alex jumped out of his chair and ran towards the door. Kara allowed him a few seconds of feeling safe. When he got close, she aimed her arm and shot her web. Alex squeaked while being pulled back to the kitchen table. Kara ordered him, "Sit down and eat your breakfast."

Alex didn't protest eating really good poached eggs. Lena was happy Alex enjoyed her cooking. Even though Kara was jealous of it, she could also be grateful for Lena's cooking.

Lena was fine until Kara went to pull out sausage to eat with their eggs. Lena smelled it before bolting from her seat. Alex and Kara watched with worry as Lena ran into the bathroom. She pulled up the seat of the toilet before throwing up. Kara followed Lena and frowned once she got close to her.

Kara hated whenever Lena or Alex was sick. She remembered how bad the morning sickness was for Lena when they were expecting Alex. Morning sickness for Lena was worse than a normal woman due to how fast the fetus grows in a short amount of time. Kara knew that this wasn't really her fault, but she blamed herself.

Lena threw up the little breakfast she had and some of their dinner from the night before. Kara sat behind her wife to pull her hair out of the way. Lena would have to thank Kara, but right now she was busy with throwing up.

After Lena was done, Kara gently patted her back. She let go of Lena's hair so it would fall back to their regular spots. Lena sighed as she flushed the toilet. The room was already smelling disgusting. Lena moved back to lean on the wall near the toilet. Alex peeked his head from the hallway. He studied Lena to see if she was alright. Alex questioned, "How are you feeling?"

Lena groaned, "Like I just got sick."

"Funny," Kara replied sarcastically. She also made sure Lena was fine, "But seriously, how are you?"

Lena shrugged her shoulders, "Ok, I guess. Please get rid of the sausages before I go back downstairs."

Alex went downstairs and put the sausages back into the freezer. He knew both himself and Kara would easily eat them all if they wanted, so there was no reason to waste them. Kara stood up and held out her hand, "C'mon, let's brush your teeth."

"I don't wanna…." Lena whined.

"I know Lee, but you're the boss. You really should go in as much as you can before your maternity leave."

"If I'm the boss," Lena argued, "then I should have the ability to stay home."

Kara put her hands on her hips. She mimicked Supergirl's pose, "I know you, and you'd want to go in for at least a few hours."

Lena grumbled, "Fine…." She held out her hand for Kara to take. Kara helped Lena up and led her to the sink. Lena proceeded to take the next 3 minutes brushing her teeth. Alex texted Kara he was heading into the city for a while. That at least made her not worry when he wasn't downstairs.

Lena originally wanted to drive to National City, but Kara suggested they go together to save time. Lena agreed, seeing as that would be easier. Lena placed her messenger bag in the backseat with Kara's. They both got into the front seats before Kara drove them to National City.

The ride proved to be peaceful with Kara singing to the songs on the radio and Lena looking at the landscapes. Lena just loved the scenery of Midvale. It was actually 1 of the reasons they moved. Kara enjoyed it too, but not to the extent of Lena. Midvale was home for her. It was where she met all her friends and didn't have to worry about being the CEO of a multi-trillion dollar company. When she moved to National City, everything became hectic. Assassination attempts, kidnappings, run of the mill crime she experienced, and the stress of being that CEO overwhelmed her. When Kara moved in, her life became both calmer and even crazier. She now had a child that needed and deserved a lot of attention and care.

Midvale was the exact opposite. No one cared about who she was. Lena felt at peace. She always wanted a house, wife, and kid. Now, she got that and even more. If it weren't for Midvale, her life would've been horrible.

Kara dropped Lena off at LCorp and went to CatCo. It was a quarter to 9. Most of the staff were already in by that time. Kara only came in later because of both the time it took to arrive from Midvale and also getting her family ready for the day. She generally arrived around 8:15 to 8:30, but she was giving Lena a longer time to get ready. Lena didn't need more stress than the baby was giving her. 

Kara grabbed her messenger bag and the cup of coffee she bought after dropping Lena off. Kara had to wait after Lena was in LCorp to get her coffee. Lena got sick from coffee. That sucked tremendously since the duo always drank coffee before heading to work. Lena became grumpier after she stopped drinking coffee. Not even tea could help her mood.

Kara took a few slow sips as she used her elevator. Kara believed the rule about her elevator was way better than Cat's. Cat only allowed herself to use it, but Kara just opened it up. Sure, it made the elevator a little more packed, but it went straight to the ground floor.

When the doors opened, Eve was right outside. On their way to Kara's office, Eve filled Kara in on her schedule. Her schedule was mainly clear except for the interview with a Wayne Enterprises advisor on their estate branch. Kara thanked Eve as she left her office.

Kara placed her bag next to her chair and her coffee on her desk. She sat down, going on her computer to finish editing the exclusive on Spider-Girl. Maybe it was a little petty that Kara wrote about herself, but with how much people would twist her words or not understand what she was saying, it was easier to do it herself.

Kara got bored easily. Nothing to do meant sitting in her office just browsing the internet. She texted Lena a few times. Her messages were the casual, "What are you doing?", or, "How are you?", and even a, "Can I visit because I miss my wifey?".

Lena gave Kara a simple answer to her last question. No, she couldn't come. Lena was busy and didn't have time. She had around an hour free after 1 for lunch. Kara would take that rather than waiting till 6 to see Lena again.

Kara got out of her chair and grabbed her bag. She informed Eve that she was going to chase stories until her interview. Kara went into the stairs and ran up to the roof. On the roof, Kara placed her bag down and ran off. As she fell towards the ground, Kara activated her suit. Since she became the Editor-in-Chief of CatCo, Kara has had a lot less time to be a hero. Alex was doing great, but she missed the thrill of it. Kara wasn't done yet and wanted to soak up these last few years before she would be forced to retire by the hands of Lena and Alex.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex swung around the city 1 last time. He made sure Mama had no idea that he went to LCorp. This mission was meant to be top secret and only everyone except her could know. Well, Ruby couldn't be told since she had no filter.

Alex greeted the staff when he entered LCorp. They were always nice, like the staff at CatCo. This time, he knew most of them. Most of the staff were the same from the old timeline and even had identical lives. It was so great to not pretend to be someone you're not.

A surprise Alex never expected when he visited LCorp for the first time was seeing Aunt Jess. She originally oversaw the Gotham branch but was now working in National City. Aunt Jess still had the same job, which was COO. After years of Aunt Jess continuously carrying Lena on her back through her crazy life, Lena knew she was perfect for the job. 

Aunt Sam was currently in her office, overworking herself. She had no experience in finance and now all of a sudden she was the CFO of the world's largest technological company. Alex joked that he was able to see some grey hair. In all honesty, Alex was worried about his Aunt. She was working even more than Mom was, but Mom was also leaving earlier than normal.

Alex briefly checked on his Aunts before entering the CEO's office. Mom came up to kiss his forehead before leading him to the couch. On the couch, Mom informed him, "We have to make sure that there are no slip-ups."

Alex saluted, "Understood."

Mom checked her watch, "We have 4 hours before she comes. It should be enough time to start planning the party. We have around a week before her birthday."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara fixed her tie after she left her car. The advisor from Wayne Enterprises agreed to meet at Noonan's since, by 3, it would be practically empty. Kara didn't know who the advisor was. They were adamant about staying anonymous.

Kara took a table near the back. The already low amount of people present wasn't near that table. Plus, there were no windows. Kara unbuttoned her suit jacket and draped it around the chair. She quickly ordered a cup of black tea and some sticky buns for herself. It's been at least an hour since she last ate, so Kara was starving.

Kara almost shit herself when Kate Kane entered the building. She ordered what seemed to be an Americano. Kate looked around the store until her eyes landed on Kara. Kate walked over to Kara while Kara stood up. Kara held out her hand for Kate to shake it. Kate shook Kara's hand and introduced herself, "I'm Kate Kane, advisor to Wayne Enterprises."

"I'm Kara Danvers, Editor-in-Chief of CatCo Worldwide Media," Kara gestured at the seat across from her. Kate sat down with Kara following. Kara turned to take her bag from the back of her chair. She got a pen and a notebook.

Kate raised her eyebrow, "Pen and paper?"

"I've always said that nothing beats writing," Kara smiled as she titled the latest page in her notebook. Kate took a sip from her mug and studied Kara's face. She looked familiar. Kate was positive that she's seen Kara before, but couldn't put an exact place in her head.

"Have we met?"

Kara blushed while she nodded, "Yeah, in an elevator. I was going to my sister-in-law's apartment."

Kate's eyes widened, "That's right! You were the lady who was looking at my tattoos."

Kara lowered her eyes to the table, "Y-Yeah, I was." Kara cleared her throat. She looked up at Kate. Kara told her, "Let's begin."

"Fine by me," Kate was smug, Kara knew that. Kate seemed like the woman who thought she could get whatever she wanted. The Kate from Earth-1 was similar in a way. She wasn't as bad as this Kate, seeing that she matured a lot from being Batwoman. This Kate was never Batwoman, so it was like she was the female version of Bruce Wayne.

"So, there's been reports that CEO Bruce Wayne is going to step down from Wayne Enterprises, can you comment on that?"

"I actually can," Kate answered, "Bruce is not retiring, well, yet at least. Even though he's turning 60 in February. He was given the role of CEO after his dad stepped down and that gave him a long time to get prepared for the role." Kate took another sip from her mug before continuing, "Bruce wants his adopted son, Dick, to get the most out of his life before giving him the role. He wants Dick to really understand the line between right and wrong. You see, Bruce has dealt with other CEOs during his life. That experience gave him the reality that most CEOs just do things for money, not for the greater good. He just wants to make sure Dick isn't like that."

Kara nodded as she wrote down what Kate said. Kara flipped the page to look back at her prewritten questions. Kara recited the question, "So with the CEO of Edge Global, Morgan Edge, dying recently, do you have any plans on the buildings or businesses he owns in National City?"

Kate crossed her legs and hummed. She made sure to have her answer prepared, "Wayne Enterprises intends to buy out all the properties and businesses that Edge Global owned in National City and Gotham. We want to lower the costs of real estate in both cities. Homelessness in Gotham has increased tremendously due to the prices on homes and apartments that are owned by Edge Global." Kate linked her arms and proceeded to promise to Kara, "We intend to also repurpose some of those businesses. Wayne Enterprises has plans to create support organizations across the world. We have been working with LCorp in ways to spread resources to these organizations."

"Interesting. How do you plan on rebranding the weapons development branch of the company?"

"Lucius was a close friend to Bruce's as he made his way through the company. When he died, Luke Fox took over his father's role to be our head developer. Both him and Bruce agreed that it would be better and safer to change it into a partnership with other technological companies."

"So is this another collaboration with LCorp?"

"Yes and no. We intend to work with not only LCorp but others like Schott Industries and Palmer Tech. Our goal is to create the supplies needed for those companies to build their technologies." Kate stated. Kara was impressed with everything she was saying. It appeared that they were going to fully revamp the company in the next few years.

"Last question," Kara informed Kate, "Does Wayne Enterprises plan to recollect any of the weapons they've created over the years?"

"Wayne Enterprises decided it would be best to allow governments to use our technology until they become obsolete. It would be a waste of money forcing each government to hand over our technology and even more to destroy them. However, Wayne Enterprises will not be affiliated with any government that uses our preexisting weapons."

Kara bit her lip. She wrote down everything Kate told her. Kara checked her watch. It was nearing 4 PM, so she should probably go to pick Lena up. Kara packed up her things. As she stood up, Kara shook Kate's hand, "Thank you, Ms. Kane."

Kate waved her hand, "Please, call me Kate, Mrs. Luthor-Danvers."

"If I'm calling you Kate…."

"Then I guess I'll call you Kara." Kate smiled. They said their goodbyes. Kara watched Kate walk out of the store. She put her bag on the table and put on her suit jacket and left. She walked back to CatCo. Kara went into her office to get anything that was needed to work at her office at home. Before she left, Kara asked Eve to email her anything that is important and what she should be expecting for the next day.

Kara entered the elevator and went back down into the garage. She placed her bag in the backseat and drove to LCorp. Kara greeted the employees she saw on her way to Lena's office. Over the years, Kara traveled around the building, causing her to know a lot of the employees at the National City branch.

Kara headed towards the private elevator that goes straight to the top floor. She placed her hand on the scanner. The doors opened up and Kara went inside. The elevator immediately started going up to Lena's floor. On the way, Kara checked any messages she missed. Alex told her he would stay for at least another half hour before coming home.

The elevator dinged, causing the doors to open. Kara walked down the hallway until she got towards the end. Kara was greeted by Lena's new assistant, someone she couldn't remember. Kara looked at the name on the desk, Gayle. Kara hummed, "Hello Gayle."

Gayle looked up from her computer, "Hi Mrs. Luthor-Danvers!"

"Please, call me Kara, I'm not an old woman yet."

"Of course, Kara." Gayle typed on her computer. She used her desk phone to contact Lena, asking if she was free. Lena told her assistant that she was done for the day. Gayle thanked Lena before notifying Kara, "Dr. Luthor-Danvers is done for the day, so you can go in."

"Thank you, Gayle." Kara waved at the assistant. She pushed the doors to Lena's office open. Lena was sitting in her chair, reading a book. Her face brightened when Kara kissed her cheek. Lena held the spot on her cheek that Kara kissed. Kara squeezed Lena's shoulder, "Ready?"

"Yup, let me get my-" Lena was interrupted by Kara webbing Lena's bag to her. Lena shook her head with a smile. Kara held Lena's hand and walked them out of the office. They both said bye to Gayle and went down to the garage.

Kara threw their bags into the car. She opened Lena's door for her. Once Lena got in, Kara sat in the driver's seat. Kara asked Lena about her day, but all she got was silence. Kara assumed Lena's day sucked.

When they were almost out of the city, Lena got a call. She answered it, but turned it on to speaker, "JESUS CHRIST, DO YOU ANSWER?!"

"Alex, what's wrong?" Kara moved to a parking spot.

"WELL IF MAMA ANSWERED. SHE WOULD KNOW THAT I'M HAVING A DIFFICULT TIME RIGHT NOW!" Alex screamed. Kara pulled out her phone from her pocket, which was on Do Not Disturb. She saw Alex called her 5 times in the last 10 minutes. Kara looked up any news on Spider-Man. She saw that he was currently fighting Black Cat.

Kara pulled her suit jacket off and laid it on her seat. She ran out of the car while telling Lena she loves her. Kara ran towards the nearest alley. Kara climbed up the side until she got to the roof. She activated her suit and started swinging towards Alex's location.

Kara pulled up footage from the fight. Black Cat was doing a really good job handling herself in a fight. Alex was not. He was rusty, making beginner mistakes. Almost as if he wasn't experienced.

Kara got there right as Alex was tied up. He pulled on his restraints as Black Cat went to strike. After some struggles, Alex broke a restraint, got a metal beam, and hit her. Kara jumped onto the building, landing next to Alex. Black Cat eyed both spider heroes. She smirked, "I wasn't expecting your mommy to come to save you." She pulled out a ball and threw it at them.

Kara knew what it was. She pushed Alex off the roof. Kara couldn't escape when the ball exploded on the roof. Kara was knocked out from the force. She was thrown back. Alex waited for her to recover, but she didn't. He jumped off the building's side and caught her. They crashed into the window of an apartment building.

Alex groaned when they landed on the ground. He let Kara go and jumped out of the window. He crawled back up, but Black Cat was gone. Alex returned to Kara, but she was still out. Alex turned off her suit, making it seem like she was just a regular citizen.

Alex picked her up. He fireman carried her and swung away from the building. Alex swung to LCorp, making sure they went to Lena's balcony. Alex entered Lena's office and laid Kara on the couch. After 5 minutes, Lena came rushing into the room. Alex turned from Kara to hug Lena. Lena asked him, "Are you ok?"

Alex nodded, "I'm good, but she's still out." Alex turned off his suit. Lena gasped when she got a good look at him. Alex had a black eye, his cheeks had bruises, his nose was bleeding, and his mouth was cut. Lena knew that it was worse. These were all visible.

"Just worry about her first. She was hit hard from the explosion." Alex told Lena. She went over to check on Kara. Kara seemed to be fine except for how the explosion hit her. Alex was the one that got the real beating. Lena went over to her wall and activated it. She pulled out a first aid kit.

Lena pointed at her chair, "Sit." Lena proceeded to bandage Alex up, promising to check his wounds in her lab after Kara woke up. While fixing him up, Lena questioned, "What the hell happened?"

"I went to a penthouse that was getting robbed. Black Cat was there. I asked her to give herself up, but she attacked instead. AH- SON OF A BITCH!" Alex cursed when Lena squeezed his nose with the bandage. Lena cringed at her son cursing. Alex gripped her chair, crushing the handles. Alex continued his explanation, "She is definitely not normal. Black Cat has cat-like reflexes, which makes sense. I noticed she was extremely flexible and even some super strength. Not as strong as Mama or me, but more than a human. It would be helpful if she wasn't wearing that mask."

"Well, you should train with your mother. You're fighting wasn't good."

"I've only been Spider-Man for 6 months and I haven't experienced anyone with powers."

"That's why we should train." Kara groaned. She sat up, holding her head. Lena left Alex for a moment to check on how Kara was doing. Kara attempted to stand up, but she moaned in pain. Her hands went immediately to her back as she fell back on the couch.

"Kara, what's with your back."

"I-I don't know," Kara stretched, "My back has been hurting for a few months. It's whenever I bend down, swing, climb, or run."

"We should check to see if there's anything wrong," Alex suggested. Lena agreed. Kara held onto Lena as she stood up. Alex followed them to the wall next to the couch. Lena placed her hand on the wall.

The wall opened to show Lena's personal lab. They all entered the room. Kara went over to the table. She laid down on her stomach. Lena covered any spots that weren't needed for the X-Ray. Alex and Lena went into a separate room to activate the machine. It took 4 photos before finishing.

Lena grabbed her computer from its charger. They reentered the room. Kara sat up, dangling her feet. Lena pulled up the results of the X-Ray. 12 years of technological advances really were helpful. Lena read the photos. Her eyes widened at a specific part of Kara's spine. She informed the group, "We need more thorough scans."

"Do you have a guess to what's wrong?" Kara clenched her fists.

Lena looked at her wife sympathetically. Lena's lips thinned, "I do."

"What is it?" Alex looked between his parents.

Lena sighed, "I hypothesize that you have Degenerative Disk Disease."

"W-What is that?"

"It's when the disks in your spin thin faster than intended. It causes neck and back pain."

"But how do I have it? I thought my powers would stop it."

Lena huffed, "They slowed it down. I would need to get your family's medical history to see if you got it from them." She closed her laptop, "I advise we take a few more X-Rays. We should also have you take CT scans to be 100% sure."

Kara closed and rubbed her eyes. Without opening them, Kara requested for Lena's suggestion, "What's going to happen?"

"Best case scenario," Lena looked at Alex, "We try surgery and replace your disks."

"And the worst case?"

Lena looked directly at Kara, "Spider-Girl gets an early retirement."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of something that I have experience with that could be possible, and Degenerative Disk Disease was an easy answer. My dad has had it for 36 years. It's progressed to the point where he is physically disabled. I wanted to show the struggles they have, especially since seeing my dad suffer due to the immense back and neck pains he has.


	5. It's Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has to deal with unintended consequences from his decision to changed the future....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so tired of waiting for the new episode of Supergirl. Seriously, why would you show Lena and Kara interacting again when we have to wait a little longer...

Kara felt like she couldn't breathe. Everything she's built for the last 17 years will most likely end due to a genetic defect. For months, her back acted up. She played it off with not working out as much or going out as Spider-Girl. The last few days made Kara rethink all of her back pains.

Her birthday was in less than a week. Kara wasn't even sure if she wanted to celebrate it. This wasn't a good time to do so. All Kara wanted to do was crawl into her bed and cry. That thought was instantly removed. She didn't want to just lay down. She was stronger than this. Kara has been through a lot. This was nothing.

Kara started to stay late at the office. Home was difficult to be at. Alex was a reminder of what she was losing and Lena just told her that her future would be horrible. Kara loved being a hands-on parent in Alex's life. It was amazing. She wished that their new baby could have the same experience, but it won't.

Kara would have to take a step back. Her back would limit what she could do. It killed Kara that she couldn't give the baby the same love Alex had. She would love it the same, but the back problems would ruin their life.

Kara laid her glasses on her desk. She held her face in her hands. Kara sighed. Her interview with Kate was a great distraction. She's spent days writing and proofreading to make sure everything was OK. Kara was the Editor-in-Chief and needed to set an example.

Kara saved her progress before turning her computer off. She packed up her stuff after putting her suit jacket on. Kara turned off the lights and went to the stairway. She walked up to the roof. The fall breeze felt amazing by now. Kara placed her bag down as she sat on the edge.

Kara looked down at the city below her. It was nearing 7:30 at night. She should've been home 2 hours ago. Their family would've already had dinner. Alex would tell them about his day. Lena would talk about the inventions she's thought of or even tell them about plans to help the world. Kara would inform them about interesting news she found or some stories that seemed cool.

She looked at the people at the ground. The cars were honking as people went across the road. They seemed so small up here. The height made everything calmer. Up here, Kara didn't have to think. She could just be here.

Kara's head fell. She didn't talk when Alex sat next to her. Alex studied his mom for anything. Any guilt or remorse. His brows crinkled. Alex cleared his throat, "So…."

Kara barely looked in his direction. After nearly 2 seconds, her gaze returned to the city. Kara expected Alex to leave. She wished he would leave. She needed to figure this out by herself. Alex huffed as he left. If she didn't want to talk, he didn't want to be there. The only reason he even came in the first place was because of Mom.

Kara held her hands. She thought back to what Lena told her. Her options. Either get surgery and have a chance to continue being Spider-Girl or hurt her back even more or retire and live the rest of her life with back pain that'll only get worse. 

Kara was screwed, she knew that, but she just wanted to know what to do. No one could help her with this. The decision was only Kara's. Whatever she chose would be the final decision. She wished the decision would come sooner. It could give National City and their family time to get prepared. Kara didn't want to burden her family more than this was already.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara discreetly landed on the driveway. It was 1 in the morning from what Kara saw. After spending 2 hours on the roof, Kara walked around National City. Her thoughts were becoming rampant and she needed to calm down. Calming down was Lena. All Kara wanted was to lay in her arms.

Kara decided not to go through the front door. She didn't need the attention from opening it. Kara went into the backyard. She looked around, seeing that their neighbors were asleep. Kara crawled up the house, ignoring the slight pain in her back. Kara stuck her hand on their window. She pulled it up, making sure that it didn't creak as to not wake up her wife.

Kara pulled herself into their bedroom. She groaned from the sharp pain that erupted in her back. Kara held her back and stretched. She hoped that would relieve some pain, which it did, but it was still lingering.

Kara turned around to close the window. Before she could reach it, the lamps in their room turned on. Kara's shoulders sagged. She looked behind her to see her wife sitting on their bed with a book in her hand. Lena's hair was up in a bun, her glasses on, Kara's NCU sweatshirt and grey sweatpants.

Lena crossed her arms. Kara cowered under Lena's glare. It was the glare she used against assholes in business meetings. The look was like Lena could kill you with it. It was more powerful than Kara's pout.

Kara shut the window. Lena's glare didn't falter as Kara changed into her pajamas. Lena put her book on her nightstand. She watched Kara put her suit in their laundry bin. As Kara went to lay down, Lena held her hand out. Kara dropped the blanket. She waited as Lena spoke, "You're sleeping on the couch."

"Lee-"

"No!" Lena screamed. Kara flinched, "Don't you dare, "Lee" me. I've spent this last week sleeping without my wife next to me." Lena felt tears burn her eyes. Her voice hitched, "I've spent this week dealing with my wife ignoring me! I don't deserve this Kara, so you're sleeping on the couch."

"Lena-"

"This is not up for discussion," Lena turned off the lamps in their room. She laid down and covered herself with the blanket. Kara signed. She grabbed her pillow from the bed and left their room. Once Kara left, Lena allowed herself to cry. Lena bit her lip, making sure that her sobs weren't heard.

Kara walked to the closet in the upstairs hallway. She opened the door to it, retrieving a blanket. Kara stepped towards the stairs, but she heard faint sounds of someone's hiccups. Kara dropped her things and rushed back to their room. Her grip on the doorknob tightened as she opened it. Kara would worry about it being crushed later.

Lena closed her mouth at the sound of the door opening. Lena was slightly shaking from her crying. Kara approached the bed. She turned on the lamp, finally seeing Lena hysterically crying. Kara's lips thinned, "Oh, Lena."

Kara went down on her knees. She held Lena's hand and held her cheek. Lena cried harder. She moved in to hug Kara. Kara rubbed Lena's back as Lena cried onto her shoulder. Kara swayed them while Lena's cries calmed down.

After a few minutes, her cries transitioned into whimpers. Kara held onto Lena as she fell asleep. Kara gently laid her back down, kissing her forehead. She whispered, "Goodnight," Kara walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

She went over to the pillow and blanket on the floor. Kara picked them up and walked downstairs. When she got to the couch, Kara threw the pillow down. She laid down and covered herself with the blanket. Her back immediately disagreed with the decision to sleep there, but Lena didn't want her in their bed, so this would do.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara groaned when her alarm went off. She leaned over to turn off her phone. Kara tried to get up, but her back stopped that. The pain was plentiful. Any attempt she did to get up failed miserably. She should've just slept in their bed. Kara cried out when she tried to get up again, clutching her back.

"Kara?"

"FUCK ME!" Kara rolled over. She fell on her face. Kara carefully picked herself up. When she was on her knees, her back acted up. Kara bent down and started crying from the pain. Lena sat next to her wife. She helped Kara to stand up and brought her over to the kitchen table.

Kara winced as she sat down, "It's the couch. T-The couch is not cooperating with my back."

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have told you to sleep on it."

"No," Kara shook her head, "I deserved this. I've been a horrible partner."

"Kara, don't do this. I've known you for 20 years. You're going to blame yourself for everything."

Kara smiled, "I love you Lee, but this is my fault." Kara slowly stood up from the chair. She walked upstairs into their room. Kara pulled out her suit for the day from their closet. She went into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

Lena followed her. She asked Kara multiple times to call in sick, saying that she needed the day off. Kara refused, stating she needed to go so when her maternity leave arrived so she wouldn't have to worry about work.

Lena wanted to slap Kara right there. Was it hard to see that Lena was suffering from Kara barely giving her the time of day? Lena knew she was more clingy while pregnant, and she started getting cravings. Don't even get her started on how much hornier she's gotten.

Kara picked up her bag from the floor in their room. She completely forgot to charge her computer. Thankfully, all of her pieces were shared with her work computer. Kara tightened her tie as she went back downstairs. Lena continued following her. As Kara opened the door, Lena pleaded, "Please don't leave me!"

Kara froze with her hand on the doorknob. She looked back at Lena, "What?"

"I…..I can't do this alone Kara," Lena wrapped her arms around her waist, "16 years ago, you promised me you would always stand by our family. This," Lena pointed at herself, "this is what I was afraid of. You're doing exactly what I feared. You're leaving me to take care of our baby while you ditch us."

"Lena…."

"It's true! You ignoring me and Alex has hurt us so much. I know you're going through a lot, but we," Lena bit her lip, "I need you."

Kara let go of the doorknob and turned to face Lena. She stepped forward but backed away when Lena stepped back. Kara huffed, "I never wanted to hurt you or Alex."

"Well, you did."

"Lena, you don't understand."

"I understand perfectly," Lena spat, "Spider-Girl is more important than us."

"No, she isn't."

Lena scoffed, "Yes she is. If you didn't care about being her, you'd be here helping me with preparing for our baby. Just the thought of you giving up the mantle is crushing you."

"Stop it," Kara warned.

"The realization that you won't have this power that'll make you stronger than us normals."

"Stop," Kara desperately pleaded.

"The idea that your ego wouldn't survive not getting the constant praise when sav-"

Kara blew her fuse, "I SAID STOP!" Kara grabbed the door and threw it at Lena. Lena barely ducked in time as the door flew over her head. Lena looked up at Kara with wide eyes and her mouth hanging.

Kara's jaws were clenched while her hands were fisted. Her fists were white with the grip being extremely tight. She huffed, looking at the direction of where she threw the door. Once she processed everything, Kara's eyes widened.

She looked down at Lena, who was staring with fear in her eyes. Kara held her hand out, "Lee…" Lena scrambled to get away from Kara. Never in a million years did Lena believe Kara would ever hurt her purposely. Sure, Lena felt guilty at trying to force Kara to come to terms with everything by saying those things, but she never intended for Kara to react like this.

Kara called out, "Lena,"

"Stay away from me," Lena threatened Kara. She backed away from her wife. Her wife that supported her throughout the ups and downs. The wife that promised to love her forever. 

Lena stared at her wife, "I thought saying those would help you get out of your denial and guilt, but I was wrong. So so wrong." 

"Lena, please…" Kara reached out.

"Get out."

"W-What?"

"You wanted to hurt me, so I'd advise you to get out now, or I call the authorities." Lena crossed her arms. Kara stood there. She didn't know what to do. Lena started crying. She pulled on her ring, taking it off. Kara was shocked at what Lena was doing.

Kara witnessed Lena throwing the ring at her. Kara caught it easily. She looked down at the hand that caught it. Kara picked her head back up, "Lena, don't do this."

Lena's lips thinned, "We're done, Kara."

"No, don't say that, please!" Kara walked towards her. Lena flinched as Kara got closer. Kara stopped when she realized Lena was actually afraid of her. Kara started crying with Lena, "I'm so sorry. I regret doing that, but please, don't do this."

"I SAID WE'RE DONE KARA!" Lena screamed. Kara shook her head repeatedly as she continued to cry. Seeing as there was no way to fight her, Kara left. Once Kara's car was out of the driveway, Lena fell on the floor. She sobbed and held herself in a fetal position.

On the stairs, Alex watched with tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe what was happening. In the month he's known Kara, she has never harmed either of them at all. Even though Lena used emotional manipulation to attempt to have Kara admit defeat, he was shocked when she threw the door at Lena. 

Alex ran back up to his room. He grabbed his watch. Alex activated it. He opened his window and swung. All he knew was that he somehow screwed up the timeline.

Kara cried on her drive to National City. She beat herself up for ever trying to hurt Lena, even if it was unintentional. Kara hated herself for what transpired. She should've just admitted what was wrong and talked it out like partners should. Instead, Kara wanted to be ignorant and try to solve it by herself. Now, it came at a price.

Her marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hate me if you want, but this is Barry Allen syndrome. Whenever you mess with time, time messes back.


	6. Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Kara's and Lena's fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This quarantine scared me for a hot second, well at least more than it already has. My TV was murdered by the power company that powers my house. My consoles are really the only interactions I have with my friends, so I was sad.
> 
> Thankfully, there was a TV at my local Walmart.
> 
> Also, let me just say, I am so excited for 5x17. Not only is it Melissa's episode, but Lena and Kara seem to possibly put away their differences.

Alex ran up the stairs. The elevator for the building was too slow. He pushed the door open to the floor he needed to go. Alex rushed down the hallway. At his destination, Alex knocked on a door. He repeatedly knocked, making sure they would come.

The door opened to a pissed off Aunt Sam. She had bags under her eyes, her hair was still messy, but she was getting ready for the day. Aunt Sam studied Alex. There was evidence that he cried from his red eyes, the tracks from tears, and his short breathing. Aunt Sam looked concerned, "Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex's breath hitched, "W-We fucked up."

"What do you mean?"

"Sam," Aunt Alex called out to her wife, "Who's at the door?"

"It's Alex," Aunt Sam yelled back, "I think you need to come here." Aunt Alex walked up to the front door. She looked Alex over. She saw the same things that Sam did. Aunt Alex approached her nephew, "What is it?"

Alex bit his lip. He shook as tears formed again and started falling. His aunts pulled him into the apartment. They led him to the couch. Alex laid his head on Aunt Sam's shoulder as he cried. Ruby slowly entered the living room. She caught the attention of Aunt Alex, who mouthed, "Go finish."

Alex held on for dear life as he continued to cry. He didn't know how long, but eventually Aunt Sam let him go, "I have to drive Ruby to school. I'll see you both in a little bit."

Ruby said bye to Alex before leaving with her mother. It left Alex and his aunt sitting on the couch. The ticking of the clock in the living room replaced the silence surrounding them. Aunt Alex held his hand, "What happened?"

Alex looked at her, "We messed up, big time."

"On what?"

"We ruined their lives."

Aunt Alex stood up. She paced the small distance from the couch to the TV. She turned to look at him. Aunt Alex shook her head, "No, they've been fine."

"I'm telling you, it's not what it seems," Alex stood up with his aunt, "They had a really bad fight."

Aunt Alex played it off, "All couples fight at one point or another."

"You don't understand," Alex approached her, "Mom took off her ring, threw it at Mama, and told her they were done!"

Aunt Alex gasped. She never expected in a million years that Lena would ever do that to Kara. She crossed her arms, "Why did she do that?"

"You know how Mama has that Degenerative Disk Disease?" Aunt Alex nodded, "Well, Mama has been staying away recently due to her overthinking everything. Mom has been slowly deteriorating without her support. When she came home last night, they got into a small fight. All I know is that when I woke up, I heard Mom trying to pry Mama's troubles out of her. In the conversation, Mama got so mad she threw the front door at her."

Aunt Alex's eyes widened. She was about to respond, but someone knocked on the front door. The duo walked over to it. Their eyes snapped to each other's when they heard Kara calling out for her sister. Alex whispered, "She can't know I'm here!"

Aunt Alex ran over to the window. She opened it, "Stay near the window."

Alex activated his suit as he climbed out of the apartment. Aunt Alex covered the window with the curtains. She returned to the front door. Alex opened the door. The state of which Kara was in was heartbreaking. Kara's face was red, her eyes were bloodshot, she was gasping for air as she continued to hiccup, tears continuously streamed down her face, and her hands were shaking.

Before Alex could say something, Kara rushed in to hug her sister. Alex held Kara as she sobbed. Alex rubbed her back and whispered calming words. She brought them to the couch after kicking the door shut.

Kara hiccuped, "I-I-I m-messed u-up."

Alex pretended to not know, "What did you mess up on?"

"M-m-my," Kara covered her mouth with her hand, "My marriage is over!"

"What do you mean your marriage is over?"

Kara clenched her hands, "I mean that I ruined my marriage! Lena outright said she didn't want to be with me."

"Kara, tell me what happened."

Kara nodded, "Ok, yeah," she took a deep breath, "I've been spending less time home and more time at the office or Spider-Girl duties. Ever since we discovered what was happening to me, I've been dealing with the idea that something that has been a major part of my life for 17 years will be gone. I used that time to weigh my options thoroughly."

"That doesn't seem bad," Alex commented.

Kara shook her head, "It is. Lena hasn't been handling me being away well. She's been clingy ever since she got pregnant, and I ignored that to think about myself."

"Kara, it's not horrible to think for yourself. This is a massive change in your life. Sure, maybe you should've talked it out, but I believe you needed that time to fully digest it."

Kara fiddled with her hands. She was happy that Alex was at least supportive of her choice to figure things out. Kara was somewhat disappointed that Alex didn't at all criticize her for not discussing it with Lena. Kara cleared her throat, "I always came home, but late at night. Even when I'm home, I leave really early to go to work. I don't know exactly why. Part of it was that Alex reminds me of what I'll lose and Lena shows me that my life will be hell. Not that it's her fault, but everything I love to do, I won't be able to do them."

Kara took her glasses off to wipe them, "So when I returned home last night, Lena was not pleased at all. After a small discussion, I slept on the couch. When I woke up, I discovered that my back doesn't like laying on the couch. It really hit me there of what I'll experience for the rest of my life. Anyways, Lena begged me to stay home. At one point, she told me that she needed me because she couldn't do this alone. God, Lena even brought up a discussion we had after Alex was born."

Alex remembered it as Kara told her, "The one where Lena was afraid you wouldn't commit due to your busy life?"

"Yeah, that one."

"I could see why," Alex admitted, "She already had a view of what life would be like without you, and you were just showing her."

"I know. So, she accused that Spider-Girl was more important than my family."

"Why?"

Kara shrugged, "I think it was to force me to talk it out with her. After she did that, Lena started talking about things that made me seem selfish for wanting to stay as Spider-Girl. I told her to stop, but she didn't. All I know was that I reached my limit. I wasn't thinking."

"And?" Alex pried.

"And I threw our front door in Lena's direction." Kara buried her face in her hands in shame. Even though her nephew told her, there was a difference from him saying it to Kara admitting to doing it. Kara shook as she started to cry again. 

Alex held Kara's shoulder, "I know you both. I've known you for 24 years and I've known Lena for 20. Lena loves you. Whenever you're together, all she can see is you. Give her some time to get over this. When she does, I believe Lena will forgive you."

Kara shook her head. She picked her head up to look at her sister, "You weren't there Alex. The look on her face, God...she was afraid of me. I honestly believe Lena was scared that I'd hurt her." Kara held her head, "I've never wanted to hurt Lena at all, and she knows this, but she feared me."

"I would've been afraid too, Kara." Alex attempted to support her sister.

"And what she said, that hurt the most out of everything."

"What did she say?"

Kara's lip trembled, "She told me many things. Lena told me to stay away from her, and to get out. Lena even threatened to call the cops on me."

"Well," Alex crossed her legs, "she may not forgive you quickly, but I know she will Kara."

Kara smiled. It wasn't an actual authentic smile. Her smile was a defeated one, "You don't have to lie Alex."

Alex titled her head, "Lie about what?"

"I destroyed my marriage." Kara got up from the couch. She looked around the apartment, "Lena will never allow me to see our baby when it's born, and I'll probably never see Alex again unless I can persuade Lena to at least allow me visitation rights."

"Kara-"

"I deserve it too," Kara chuckled, "I almost hurt my ex-wife. I would never allow myself to ever be near my son, let alone my baby." Kara lowered her head, "and maybe this is all for the best."

Alex crossed her arms, "What do you mean?"

"Lena will be free to do whatever she wants. She won't be held back by me to raise our children as they should've. Lena won't have to waste her time when she will now be able to help the planet more. Maybe….."

"Maybe what?" Alex stared at her sister.

"Maybe Lena will now be free to love someone that doesn't put her at risk."

"Kara-"

Kara smiled at her sister again. This one was a little more authentic, "Alex, I love your optimism, especially right now, but it's not realistic." Kara sighed. She rubbed her eyes. Kara grabbed her glasses from the coffee table, "If you don't mind, I may crash here for a few nights. At least until I can get something in the city. I would stay with Eliza, but the penthouse will just bring back too many memories."

"Of course you can stay here Kara, we have no problem. You're our family."

Kara nodded, "Thank you." Kara stretched her back a little, "I'm going to CatCo for a little, just to at least lessen my workload."

"Are you sure Kara? Are you trying to just escape?"

"I'm sure." Kara walked to the front door of the apartment. She looked back at Alex, "Also, if you don't mind, could you and Sam go collect my stuff? I don't think Lena would want me to be there."

Alex kept her mouth shut. She didn't know how to decide on either telling Kara to go so she can see Lena or accept. However, Kara was still there, awaiting her answer. Alex thought of the bad response Lena would have, so she accepted, "Sure. We'll go as soon as we can."

Kara sighed, "Thank you, for everything."

Alex smiled, "What are sisters for?" Kara smiled back. She opened the door and left the apartment. Alex closed the door behind her. She went back into the living room. Her nephew climbed back into the apartment.

Alex shut the windows. He deactivated his suit. Alex commented, "That was a lot."

Aunt Alex nodded, "Yeah it was."

The door opened. Sam closed the door behind her as she reentered the apartment. She looked at her wife and nephew, "So?"

They both huffed. Alex bluntly told his aunt, "My parents are divorcing."

"Ah," Aunt Alex interrupted, "Not 100% likely to."

"But it's really close."

Aunt Alex flew her white flag, "Yeah, it is."

Aunt Sam sighed, "What should we do?"

Aunt Alex informed her, "Kara wanted us to get her stuff from the house. She said Lena wouldn't want to see her, which is probably true."

Alex told his aunts, "You guys go do it now so when she comes back, Mama won't have to deal with 1 more thing."

His aunts nodded. Aunt Sam followed Aunt Alex out of the apartment after saying bye to their nephew. Alex did his best not to cry once they were gone. It didn't make sense why the universe would mess everything up. His life was perfect. Nothing seemed to go wrong until the diagnosis.

Alex opened the window. He activated his suit after crawling out. He closed the window. Alex swung away towards one of the largest buildings in the city.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The car ride to Midvale was silent. All Alex or Sam could feel was anxious. They didn't know what would await them. Lena was most likely home, as she was taking more days off due to the accelerated pregnancy. Alex and Sam were scared to see how Lena was dealing with this. Hell, they were nervous at how Lena would react to them being there.

Sam parked the car near the house. She didn't want to park in the driveway. It was just the fear of being back in Midvale at this time. The wives held each other's hands for a few seconds. They left the car and ventured towards the Danvers home. At the entrance, they saw that the door was definitely not attached.

Alex entered slowly. She looked around. The only thing they could hear was Lena crying. Sam came up behind her and called out, "Lena?"

Lena's crying hitched for a moment when she heard Sam call out for her. She started sobbing harder as her ex-in-laws went into the house. They walked into the living room, spotting Lena on the couch.

Lena was worse than Kara was. It seemed like she was having a panic attack, which was fairly accurate. Sam rushed to sit next to Lena. She hesitated, "Lena, can I touch you?"

Lena nodded. Sam pulled Lena into a hug. Lena cried even harder, which seemed impossible. Alex watched them. She looked at Sam for what she could do. Sam mouthed to Alex, "Go." Alex went up the stairs and into Lena's room.

Alex paused when she entered the bedroom. All around were pictures of Kara and Lena growing up together. Over their bed was the picture taken at the party after their wedding. Alex went for the dresser on Kara's side of the room, pulling her clothes out. She put them on the bed before going further into the bedroom.

Lena clung onto Sam. She continued crying as Sam rubbed her shoulders. Sam whispered, "You're ok, you're ok."

"S-S-Sam…."

"It's OK Lena, I've got you."

"H-H-How's K-Kara?"

"Kara? What about you?" Sam questioned.

Lena shook her head, "I overreacted a little. I know Kara didn't want to hurt me."

"Lena, it doesn't matter if she didn't want to hurt you. You still have the right to react that way, especially since she threw a door at you."

"I know, but I do know that I pushed her a little too hard. I said some disrespectful things to Kara," Lena got up to get a tissue box. She pulled one out to wipe her eyes and then another to wipe her nose. She sat back down after throwing out the tissues.

"I know,"

"How do you know?"

"Well, both Alex and Kara came to the apartment."

Lena laid her head back. That was just great. She knew Kara most likely went to see her sister, but she didn't expect Alex to go too. All Lena believed was Alex wanted to be alone for a little. She looked at Sam, "And you're pissed at what I said."

Sam shrugged, "A little. I mean, they were mean. To be honest, I think this all would've been avoided if Kara just talked with you."

Lena nodded. Sam was partially correct. It was not just Kara's fault, but hers too. Maybe if she confronted Kara sooner. Lena bit her tongue gently. She licked her lips, "What do you think I should do?"

Alex came downstairs with suitcases. Their attention was set on the Danvers woman bringing most of Kara's clothes down. Lena raised her head. This was a real hit to her heart. Something that really set it in that Kara was leaving due to her. Alex dropped the suitcases when she got to the bottom of the stairs. She answered Lena's question, "I think it's best if you two take a break."

"Like Ross and Rachel?"

"No," Alex chuckled, "An actual break. Not one where either one of you sleeps with someone else. A break where you both can think everything through. Preferably before your baby is born."

"And when would this so, "break", end?"

"As I said when you both think this through. Kara is destroying herself about what she did and you're doubting Kara's involvement in your baby's life. Just spend some time going through your experiences when Alex was growing up and Kara will eventually get over this. Although, it would be easier if you told her."

Lena sighed. Alex was right. They did need a break from each other. Their lives got hectic and it ended in them both blowing their fuses. Lena nodded, "Ok, that's reasonable."

"When you're ready, just come to Kara," Alex stated.

"Why me?" Lena was curious about why she needed to go to Kara.

"Because Kara will never do it herself. She outright told me that it may be better if you're separated because she's holding you back."

"Really?"

"Yeah," Alex grabbed the suitcases and dragged them out of the house. She put them into the car. 

Sam hugged Lena. She held Lena's shoulders, "Are you ok with being here alone?"

Lena bit her lip. She studied the house. Lena answered, "I have to be. Plus, I'll have Alex."

"That's good."

Lena briefly hugged Sam before she went to leave. When she reached the front door, Lena ran up to her. Sam turned around, asking what was wrong. Lena told her, "Kara has my ring. If you don't mind, could you try to give it back?"

"I'll do my best."

"Thank you," Lena watched as Sam left the house. She continued watching until their car disappeared from her sight. Lena lowered her head for a few seconds before reentering. She glanced at the cable box. The people from the hardware store would be here soon to get a new door.


	7. Life Without You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I watched a short documentary about Mickey Mantle while writing this, and it inspired one of the later parts in the chapter.
> 
> Episode 17 was probably one of the better episodes this season. I liked seeing Lex's perspective on this season. However, I will say I'm getting tired of them draging out Kara's and Lena's conflict. We are currently going into episode 18 of a 22-25 season(which was shortened to around 19) and they're still continuing this. I wouldn't mind if this was the main story, but it's not. They're still continuing a lot of plot points from 5A or even from earlier seasons! Just stop beating a dead horse and just move on. I bet it would help the show.

Kara tapped on the button quickly. The small space she was in was not comforting whatsoever. Neither was the music that played. Kara gripped her bag strap harder as the doors closed. Kara pushed her glasses up while she watched the floor count go up.

The elevator ride was difficult for her. Kara was doing her best not to go over what she did this morning. In all honesty, Kara would probably cry. Right as Kara was about to think of everything, the doors opened.

She rushed out of the elevator. The office was empty. Kara was early. She's been early this entire week, surprising all her employees. Kara slowly entered her office. All around were snapshots of her life. Most of them included Lena.

Kara walked over to her desk. She placed her bag onto her chair. As she turned, Kara spotted a picture. Kara smiled while she picked up the picture. Her thumb ran over the image of Lena and Alex snuggling on their old couch.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

16 years ago…….

Kara walked out of the building's elevator. She held the straps of her backpack. Kara went down to the door of the penthouse. She pulled her key from her pocket. Kara entered the key into the lock and unlocked the door. As she opened the door, Kara called out, "Lena, I'm home!"

Kara closed the door behind her and threw her keys into the bowl. Kara stopped when she realized Lena didn't respond. Kara took off her bag slowly and ventured further into the penthouse. Kara questioned, "Lena?"

She went over to the living room. When she went around the couch, her heart exploded.

On the couch, Lena was holding Alex on her stomach as they were sleeping. Alex's head was resting on Lena's breast as he was gripping her shirt. Alex's pacifier was slowly slipping from his mouth.

Chuckling, Kara took a quick picture of the duo. Not only was this cute, but this was her family. The family Kara always wanted.

Kara slowly pulled Alex's pacifier from his mouth. Her breath caught in her throat as Alex groaned. She calmed down when he just turned his head away from her. Kara put his pacifier on the coffee table.

She rubbed Alex's back before kissing Lena's forehead. Kara went into the kitchen. She went into the pantry to retrieve a takeout menu from the nearest Chinese restaurant. Kara quickly placed the order.

Kara ran back to the couch when she heard the first signs of Alex waking up. Kara gently picked her son up and watched when his eyes opened. It took a few seconds for Alex to fully get up, but he smiled at the sight of his mother. Kara briefly kissed his head, "Good afternoon, little one. Mama has missed you so much."

Kara held Alex on her hip. They went into the kitchen. Kara sat Alex down in his high chair. She grabbed the mix of fruits from their refrigerator. Kara put Alex's bib before beginning to spoon-feed him. 

Kara stopped when she heard someone knock on the door. Kara wiped Alex's mouth and put his food down. She retrieved her wallet and grabbed the money required. Kara opened the door. She paid the girl, giving her a generous tip. Kara thanked her before closing the door.

Kara placed the takeout on the table. She gave Alex one more spoonful before putting his food away. Kara picked Alex up and walked towards the couch. Kara sat Alex on his play mat, where he immediately reached for his toys.

Kara kneeled down to be face-to-face with Lena. Kara looked at Lena for a few moments. Her face was so calm as if she didn't have the weight of the world on her shoulders. Lena's hair was slightly covering her face.

Lena moved a little, pulling herself away. Kara leaned in to move the rogue hairs. Lena's eyebrows crinkled. Kara chuckled before slightly shaking her. Lena groaned, "Five more minutes."

"I would, but I bet you're hungry."

Lena groaned again. She opened her eyes a little. Kara moved further down to be in her eyesight. When Lena saw Kara, her eyes opened wider. Lena smiled while Kara grinned. Kara pecked Lena's lips. Lena sat up, stretching her back.

Lena looked down at Alex, who laughed a little as he played. Lena stood up and kissed his head. She turned to ask Kara, "When did you get here?"

Kara glanced at the clock, "Maybe an hour ago?"

Lena hummed. She noticed the takeout on the kitchen table. Kara set out their orders while Lena grabbed drinks. When she sat down, Lena opened up her container. The smell of Chicken Lo Mein filled her nostrils. Lena took a plastic fork from the bag to round up some of her noodles. She put them in her mouth. 

As she was chewing, Lena realized Kara was staring at her. Lena, while chewing, questioned, "Wat?"

Kara shook her head, "It's nothing."

"Kara…"

"I love you, so much," Kara held Lena's hand that was on the table. Lena intertwined their hands before kissing Kara's hand. Kara squeezed Lena's hand, "Thank you, for allowing me the opportunity to have this."

They both looked at Alex, who was paying too much attention to his playtime.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara took her glasses off to wipe her eyes. Kara put her glasses back on as she set the picture back into its place. Kara looked around her office again. All the memorabilia included Lena. Now, with the most likely outcome being divorce, would she have to get rid of these?

Kara was scared of what Lena would do. Her office was also filled with photos of her. Would she get rid of them? Kara didn't even want to think of what if she did.

Kara's head snapped up to Alex knocking on the door. She saw the sympathy in his eyes. Kara felt her lip tremble. She waved Alex in, who cautiously entered the room. Alex studied Kara. He could tell she was crying, not just at Aunt Alex's apartment, but here too. The tear tracks were new, still wet.

Alex approached her desk. He licked his lips, "H-How are you doing?"

Kara tilted her head, "How am I doing? I should be asking you."

"I'm not worried about me right now. I'm more concerned about you and Mom."

"Alex," Kara moved her bag to sit in her chair, "I love the young man you've become. I am proud of you, but for once, just think for yourself."

Alex growled, "I don't care about myself right now! I want to be sure you're ok!"

Kara sighed, "Alex, I'll be fine."

"I've been getting to know you, and I know from my experience that your statement is bullshit."

Kara bit her lip. Alex was stubborn. It didn't surprise Kara. He got that from Lena. Kara crossed her arms, "I'm going to ignore your cursing as that's not important right now. Alex, I can take care of myself. I am more worried about how this will affect you."

"Mama, I heard what you told Aunt Alex," Alex admitted.

Kara played dumb, "What?"

"I heard your entire conversation with Aunt Alex."

"What did you hear?"

Alex frowned, "Everything, like you saying it may be the best to leave us, or saying you're not good enough for us."

Kara bit her lip. There was no denying that Alex didn't hear anything. Kara laid back in her chair. Alex held his hands on his hips. They both waited for the other to start. Alex scoffed, "I just don't understand why you won't accept help."

"That's right, you don't understand."

"Then tell me!" Alex yelled at his mother.

Kara flinched. She didn't notice until now that she was playing with a pencil. Well, the pencil was now broken into 2 pieces. Kara shuddered, "I love your mother so much. I've loved her from the moment I saw her. She's been an amazing partner and gave me the opportunity that I have always wanted. She's been a great mother to you, better than I could ever be. And the thought that now….now…"

"You don't want to fully accept you're going to lose her."

Kara nodded, "I can't remember a life where your mother wasn't involved. She's always been by my side, has always been my rock. We've gone through so much together. It hurts knowing that I destroyed our marriage."

"Mama," Alex closed in on Kara. Her sob wrapped around Alex's heart. He had never seen her this broken. Alex hugged his mother as she cried. Kara felt guilty for soaking Alex's shirt, which he definitely needed to take off after this.

Kara backed up. She wiped her nose with a tissue Alex got. Kara thanked him. She glanced her watch, "You should start heading home. Not only will everyone be here, but you have school."

"Are you sure you want me to leave?"

"Yeah," Kara nodded, "I can do this."

Alex hugged his mother one last time. He walked towards the doors to her office. Alex looked back, "I love you, Mama." Alex pushed the doors open and headed towards the stairwell.

Kara shuddered. She wiped her eyes. Alex and Sam were on their way to the house. Kara didn't even begin to look for apartments, which she needed to do. Kara didn't want to stay at Alex's and Sam's longer than she felt comfortable.

Kara started up her computer and began searching.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex carefully knocked on the front door, afraid he'd break it. He heard his mother call out, telling whoever was at the door to wait a few seconds. Alex held his hands behind his back and stood there until Lena opened the door.

When she saw Alex, Lena sighed in relief. She hugged her son. Alex hugged her back, relaxing in her touch. Alex rubbed Lena's back. After a moment, Lena led him back into the house.

Alex stayed behind as his mother went into the kitchen, where she was making herself lunch. Lena didn't notice that Alex wasn't following her. As she sat down after finishing her sandwich, Lena looked up and gestured across from her, "Come sit."

Alex obeyed Lena's order and sat across from her. Alex watched as Lena began to eat. He tapped his foot, uncomfortable in his mother's glare. Lena swallowed her first bite, "I need to ask you something, and you need to be honest with me."

"S-Sure."

Lena put her sandwich on the plate. She wiped her hands and cleared her throat, "What was I like?"

"What do you mean?"

"Who was I without your mother?"

"Oh," Alex looked down at the table. He did his best not to go into detail about the other life with his family. Sure, they got some details, but no specifics. Alex crossed his arms, "I-I don't know how to fully explain it. You always tried to make yourself seem happy on the outside, but living with you for 14 years taught me that you were always heartbroken. Any given moment that reminded you of Mama, I would see you quickly deteriorate before doing your best to hide your emotions."

"I figured out on my own that you were trying to save me from dealing with how you felt from losing her," Alex sat straighter in his chair, "but it came at the cost of not only pretending to be someone you're not but also breaking your heart even more. You were a single parent to a child who needed your full attention. You never got any time to grieve over her death."

"What was our life like?"

Alex looked up at his mother's eyes. He saw empathy in them. Alex took that emotion to drive his determination to tell the truth, "You were always involved in my life. You made sure I was happy and was taken care of. You spent fewer hours at LCorp for the longest time. Even as I got older, you didn't stay too long."

"We always had family days during the week. Sometimes we'd have game night with just me and you, or us and Grandma Eliza. We rarely had time to see our family as they were busy. There was only 1 time where our family was all in our house."

"When was that?"

Alex huffed and admitted, "The anniversary of Mama's death."

Lena nodded. She took a sip from her soda before asking, "How did your mother's death really affect me?"

Alex couldn't meet her eyes. Even saying what he said was enough to get the picture. But 14 years of pain? That was something this family hadn't experienced much of. Alex licked his lips, "Well… you were destroyed. She was the love of your life and was taken from you. Everything in National City reminded you of her, so you took the chance to move us. You blocked anything relating to Spider-Girl. I didn't know why then, but I understand now it was to protect me from seeing the damage that came with the job. After you tucked me into sleep when I was younger, I could hear you cry yourself to sleep almost every night. I always thought it was because of me, because I remind you of her, so I never admitted my feelings. When I got my powers, that's when you really went off."

"How so?"

"I remember being thrilled that I had these special abilities. When I told you, you immediately brought me to an old specialist from the DEO. You both tried to find ways to suppress my powers. I was hurt. My own mother wanted to get rid of a part of me. When you couldn't find anything," Alex wiped his eyes, "You straight up told me I could never use my powers. You told me they were a curse and could end up killing me. You said that you wouldn't survive if I died too."

"Alex-"

"You made me swear to never use my powers. I couldn't even use them at home. I spent 4 years trying to control them in secret. I had no help when I would accidentally crush my phone, or if my spider-sense would go off and I couldn't stop myself from flipping up to the wall."

Lena sagged her shoulders. She couldn't believe how cruel she was in his life. Even though these decisions were based on the idea of protecting Alex, they were cruel. Lena bit her lip, "I am so sorry you had to deal with this… with me…"

"Mom-"

"I-I should've realized that this would badly affect us," Lena got up. She went to the front door, putting her shoes on. Lena grabbed her keys on the intent of driving to National City.

Alex webbed his mother's hand. She tried to fight against his strength, but Lena failed. Alex pulled her hand away from the door. Alex declared, "You are not driving to National City. Just because you and Mama are spending time apart doesn't mean you'll become her. Even then, all those drastic measures were there to keep me safe. After you realized you shouldn't let your fears control my life, you helped me become Spider-Man."

"So please," Alex walked over to Lena, "Don't rush this. Take your time. You need the time apart as much as Mama does."

Lena bit her lip again before nodding, "Yeah, you're right." Lena dropped her keys back into their spot. Lena let out her breath she was holding in when Alex did his speech. She waved him in for another hug.

Alex wouldn't deny his mother. They hugged again. During their hug, Lena asked, "How did you get so smart?"

Alex chuckled, "Well, I have 2 amazing parents who have taught me well."


	8. Pride of the Luthor-Danvers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After almost a month after last seeing each other, how would Lena and Kara react?

Kara plugged in her TV. After a week and a half of searching for an apartment, signing a lease, getting furniture, and moving everything over was done. Kara Luth….. Kara Danvers now had her own apartment. This was a big deal. She had never lived by herself before. Throughout her life, Kara has always lived with someone.

Kara made herself a bowl of cereal. She was thankful to stock up on food while moving. It was probably the third thing she did.

Kara sat down on her couch to watch some TV. Kara puts on the YES Network, where they were recapping the latest Yankee game. Kara smiled when the broadcasters talked with James. In her opinion, Kara was somewhat of a fangirl to James. It was mainly because he played on her favorite team.

Kara continued to watch as the broadcasters asked him about how he is dealing with 2037 being his last season. James answered honestly by just telling them, "I'm just here to win."

The broadcasters thanked James before summing up everything and then ending the recording. Kara placed her bowl in the sink, where she filled it up with water. She would put it in the dishwasher later.

Kara went to do some easy exercises she found online to help with her back when someone knocked on the door. Kara walked over to the door, unlocking and opening it. Kara gasped when she found out that both James and Winn were there.

Kara rushed in to hug her friends. They both chuckled at Kara's excitement. Kara pulled them in, giving a quick tour of the place. To their credit, both James and Winn stayed silent on the entire break ordeal. When she asked them what they wanted to drink, both men told her beer.

Kara grabbed 3 beers from her refrigerator. She passed 2 to James and Winn before sitting on the couch. The duo sat on chairs surrounding the couch. Kara took a swig from her beer. She watched as both men quickly glanced at each other. 

Nonchalantly, Kara interrogated them, "So, what are you both doing here? Not that I'm not grateful, which I am, because we barely see each other."

Winn looked at James. He raised his eyebrow. James scratched his throat, "Well, Winn and I wanted to check on how you were doing."

Kara smiled thinly, "Thank you, but I've been fine."

"We're not saying you aren't," Winn cut in, "But we just wanted to see you."

Kara nodded before taking another swig from her beer. Winn and James followed. James' eyes were caught on the TV, which clearly showed the Yes Network was on. Winn's and Kara's eyes turned to the TV. James cleared his throat, "I see you've been watching."

Kara shrugged and grinned, "Well, what kind of fan would I be if I didn't support my team?"

James laughed, "Yeah, you're right."

Winn decided to chime in on the sports talk, "So, you excited for the postseason James? The Yankees are currently 102-51. You guys clinched the division."

"Yeah, it'll be great," James huffed. James wasn't disappointing at going to the postseason. In fact, he was excited. Every baseball player would be excited to go to the postseason. However, this would be James' last postseason.

Kara set her beer down on the coffee table, "I know this is difficult to talk about, but I understand that you're retiring after this season."

James nodded, "Y-yeah."

"Hey," Kara moved over to James. She kneeled down to hold his hand, "I know you're sad about leaving baseball, but just remember all the good times you had. Hell, you helped the Yankees win some World Series throughout your career."

"Kara's right," Winn got up and stood next to James' chair, "You've had an amazing career in pinstripes."

James thanked his friends. Kara and Winn returned to their seats. James wiped his eyes, as tears had filled his vision. James sniffled, "I-I actually have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"Well, the Yankees are doing a day to honor my final season. I've been allowed to invite my teammates, closest friends, and family."

"What are you asking?" Kara bit her lip. She knew what James was talking about. They did these days for a lot of old Yankee members. In fact, Kara was even present at Yankee Stadium when they did Paul O'Neill day.

James looked at Winn, who grinned. James reciprocated the grin as he informed Kara, "Well, I want to invite you to come. It would be an honor if you came because you were there in high school when I started to get noticed by scouts and you were always supportive throughout my career."

Kara froze. All the information she knew would happen hit her. Kara Danvers would walk on the field in Yankee Stadium, in front of a large crowd that'll probably be at least 40,000. Kara gulped, "I-OF COURSE!"

Kara pulled James up to hug him. James groaned since Kara used a little of her super-strength. She apologized, but James told her it was okay due to how great her hugs were. Kara laughed a little before forcing herself to not crush James anymore. Before she sat down, Kara's eyes widened. She pointed at Winn and accused, "You knew, didn't you?!"

Winn held his arms up in surrender, "He told me before we came!"

Kara growled, "Winslow Schott Jr., you are so lucky that you're my best friend."

Winn gulped, "Y-Yup."

Kara sat down in her chair. She giggled at Winn's expense as he was still standing. Realizing he didn't move, Winn rushed to sit back down. Kara reached over to pick up her beer. She kept silent for a few seconds before asking, "So when is the ceremony."

"It's on the last day of the season. So that'll be… the 29th."

"And James doesn't have a game tomorrow. You know what that means?!" Winn asked, excited at what he was hinting.

"What?"

"We can celebrate your birthday!" Winn cheered.

Kara paled. She completely forgot that her birthday was close. All of the drama just made her lose track of time. Kara sighed, "Yeah…"

"Kar, I'm s-"

"It's not your fault Winn."

"So, as Winn stated, Tuesday is your birthday, " James added on, "and although things have been tough, maybe we should just go out to eat? There's this really good Chinese restaurant that opened up recently in the city."

Kara smiled, "Ok."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara walked into the restaurant. She drove with Sam, Alex, and Ruby. Winn and James were coming a little later. They got a table due to their reservation. Kara looked around at the somewhat filled table. All the tables in the restaurant fitted 8 people. 6 were coming.

Kara couldn't help but take into consideration what the 6/8 meant. Her son and Lena were not coming. Alex wished her a happy birthday and even visited after school, but he had to leave at 6. Kara would never blame Lena for making Alex go home at a reasonable time. Hell, they used to all go home together.

Alex held her sister's hand. Kara's eyes were filled with tears. Alex whispered, "It's ok."

Kara bit her lip and shook a little. She needed to get these thoughts out of her head. She was now 34. Kara was still in the prime of her life. She had a successful job, a really great apartment, and an amazing family. But….those didn't help.

Most people get married in their late 20s and early 30s. Kara wasn't married and she was a year away from 35. Kara was a little over half a decade away from going over the big hill.

Winn and James arrived at the table shortly after the chef starts cooking. Kara noticed that Mike wasn't there. She asked Winn, "Where's Mike?"

"Mike wanted to come, but he's helping his parents pack up their things," Winn showed her a photo Mike sent him recently of him and his parents waving. Winn put his phone back into his pocket.

Kara felt her phone vibrate. Kara thought it was Alex texting her to hope she's having a great time. She pulled her phone out of her pocket and turned it on. When she saw the name, Kara dropped her phone.

All the discussions at their table stopped when everyone heard Kara's phone drop. All eyes were on Kara as she froze. Kara couldn't hear her friends and family call out to her. Alex walked around the table. She picked up Kara's phone and read the message. Sam questioned her wife, "Al, what is it?"

Alex gulped and told them, "Lena."

Kara grabbed her phone from Alex's grip. She stood up, "I-I need to go." Kara didn't wait for anyone to protest. She walked out of the restaurant. Kara used the time between the restaurant and her apartment to clear her head.

Lena's text was simple. All she said was a happy birthday. There was no secret meaning behind it. She only did it due to pity. Kara knows this was the first birthday that Lena hadn't been with her in a long time. This was the first birthday in 20 years.

Kara ran up the stairwell in her apartment building. Once she reached her apartment, she unlocked and opened the door. Inside, Kara slammed the door behind her. She went into her bedroom, which was only separated from the living room by a curtain.

Kara dropped on her bed. After a few minutes of laying down, Alex knocked on her door. She asked her sister to open up and allow her to come in. Kara ignored her and snuggled herself harder with her blanket. Kara didn't budge when she heard Alex lock picking her door. She slammed her eyes shut when Alex entered the apartment.

Alex knew Kara didn't want to talk. She respected that. Alex went into the bedroom. She frowned at the state her sister was in. Alex felt horrible at how fast Kara just self-destructed due to Lena's text.

Neither of them talked when Alex sat on the bed. The sisters didn't make any noise when Alex pulled Kara into an embrace. Kara didn't reject when she leaned into Alex's grip and eventually falling asleep in her sister's arms.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

1 week later…..

The Bronx, New York City:

Kara finished buttoning up her shirt. She decided to wear her blue three-piece suit for the ceremony. She was set to get picked up by a car to drive her to Yankee Stadium. Kara pulled her pants up before she also buttoned that.

Kara fixed her collar and put on a tie. She grabbed her jacket from the hotel room's bed. Kara put it on while she unplugged her phone from its charger. Kata saw that it was 11:30 a.m. The cab would arrive soon. She would have to be there by 12 since the ceremony would start around 12:40.

Kara texted James for some details about the ceremony. He told her that she would be the only one out of their friends to actually walk onto the stadium. Everyone else would watch with the rest of the fans. However, their friends would be allowed to see them before the ceremony starts.

She went downstairs when it was nearing 11:40. Outside, Kara watched the car came up. Kara entered the car. She was silent while being driven to the stadium. Kara was extremely scared. Even with all the experiences of being Spider-Girl, Kara never had to deal with something like this. 

When they arrived, Kara thanked the driver before leaving. She followed the staff into the stadium. Kara was given a quick tour, even having the chance of meeting some players before they went to the field.

Kara was led down to the dugout. In the hallway leading up there, Kara saw Lucy and her daughter, Jamie Kara hugged Lucy, "How have you been?!"

Lucy hugged Kara back, "We've been great."

Kara turned to hug her niece. Jaime giggled when Kara started showering her with kisses. Someone clearing their throat stopped the reunion. The trio turned to see Alex, Sam, and Ruby arrive with Winn and Mike behind them. They were wearing more casual clothes compared to Lucy and Jamie's dresses.

Kara crushed Mike in a hug. It had been a while since she saw him with him living in National City while working in Midvale. He asked her how she was feeling towards this. Kara admitted that she was scared shitless.

Kara blocked when Alex slapped her. She completely forgot that a 13-year-old and 10 years old were with them. Lucy glared at Kara with her hands on her hips. Kara did her best not to react when she felt her spider-sense go off. Instead of flipping away, Kara grabbed the hand that was about to touch her.

Kara looked at Nia, who's eyes were wide in shock. Kara squealed at the surprise at seeing her friend. Kara pulled Nia into a hug while Brainy greeted everyone else. Kara asked her friend, "How's Europe?!"

Nia chuckled, "It's fun. Brainy and I were having a great time on our honeymoon. Even though it was cut short by a week, this is amazing." Nia got out of Kara's grips to say hello to the rest of their friends.

Kara felt like something was wrong. She knew that everyone was reuniting for the first time since Nia and Brainy's wedding, but Kara knew that something was missing. Everyone seemed to be here, but this just didn't fee-, "AUNT NIA!"

Alex ran over to his aunt. He pulled her into a hug. Alex went overboard as he lifted her up and spun around a little. Kara closed her eyes. She remembered what didn't feel right. Kara felt a sense of defeat knowing who was also here. Kara wanted to crawl back in bed when she felt her spider-sense go off again.

Kara knew she wasn't trying to touch her but just look at her. By now, everyone who knew what was going between the two stopped what they were doing. Everyone forgot what happened due to the ceremony. The only people who looked confused were Nia and Brainy. The couple was not informed about what happened.

Kara sighed before turning around. Her breath hitched at the sight of Lena. Kara felt a little guilty at seeing how shy Lena was as she walked closer to their family and friends. Throughout all the pain of seeing Lena again, Kara couldn't help herself but look her over. Lena was wearing a Yankees jersey, most likely James. She was also wearing tight blue jeans with black Converse. Lena also decided to tie her hair in a ponytail.

Lena stopped right in front of Kara. She wanted to say something, anything, but it was like her mouth was sewn shut. Lena's eyes were trapped by Kara's. The sapphire, ocean-like color just drew her into them.

Lena was ready to reach out, going against her fears, but Kara walked away.

Saying she was hurt was the understatement of the century. As she watched Kara go out of the hallway and into the dugout, Lena could feel a part of her heartbreak. Even with this pain, Lena couldn't blame her. Kara was heartbroken about what she did to her and the last time they saw each other, Lena screamed at her.

Lena wished she could comfort Kara like she used to, but that wasn't her job anymore. Lena didn't move when Sam approved her. Lena just looked at Sam with her eyes dropping to the ground. Lena couldn't handle this anymore. She was the first to leave the hallway and head to the seats that their friends were sitting.

Alex looked on as his mother marched away. He pointed in her direction, "I should-uh- I should-"

"Go," Aunt Lucy told her nephew.

Alex nodded before following the direction his mother went. The friends watched on. Nia added more onto the tension, "What the hell happened?"

Sam sighed, "We should wait until after the ceremony." Nia agreed so she held her questions. Some staff approached the group, telling them the ceremony would start soon. Lucy and Jamie said bye to their friends before going into the dugout. Everyone else followed the path to their seats, where Alex and Lena were already at.

No one commented on the tear tracks they saw on Lena's face, or her saddened facial expression. 

The ceremony started with Yankee broadcasters Michael Kay and Paul O'Neill talking a little about James coming up to the major leagues and his effects on the Yankees. After that, they started introducing people. First was James' parents. The second was Lucy and Jamie. After them was Kelly, who Alex knew as his principal.

Once Lucy sat down, Michael Kay started talking about someone who grew up with James in his hometown of Midvale. He went on to mention how they used to play high school baseball together before James was drafted. Michael Kay announced to the stadium, "Welcome James' friends and high school teammate, Kara Luthor-Danvers."

Kara walked onto the field. She felt sick to her stomach seeing over 40,000 people watch her. Kara limited her view just to what was in front of her. She briefly shook Michael Kay's and Paul O'Neill's hands, doing her best not to do something stupid. Kara walked over to the chairs, where she hugged James' mother before sitting down next to Kelly.

Kara noticed Lucy showing she was sympathetic. Kara knew Lucy was referring to when she was announced as Luthor-Danvers. Kara did her best to not think of it. She didn't want to embarrass herself by crying uncontrollably.

Lena bit her fist when Kara was called. Lena watched the TV in the owner's box. She moved from her seat inside. The TV gave Lena a close up on Kara. Lena could see that Kara was sad. Lena knew it was because of her. 

Lena had been thinking for the past 2 weeks and felt she was ready. Lena already knew where Kara was living, as Sam told her when asked. Lena knew that she would have to do it sooner rather than later.

Lena would probably regret this decision, but she left. Lena needed to think of how she would talk to Kara. Seeing Kara on TV and hurting more than she was didn't help her. Lena returned to her hotel room.

When the ceremony finished, Kara was led to the seats. She greeted her friends and family, who all looked uncomfortable. Kara studied them all as she asked, "What's wrong?"

Alex ignored his mother's stare. He knew that Kara was mainly looking at him, Aunt Sam, and Aunt Alex. None of them answered Kara. Kara decided to solve it herself. She felt like an idiot when her eyes landed on an empty chair. Kara turned around and went into the owner's box. Inside, she didn't find her missing ex-wife.

Kara returned outside. She growled while asking, "Where is Lena?"

Alex quickly glanced at her sister, who was pissed off. Kara caught Alex staring at her. Alex froze at how vicious Kara seemed to turn. Alex scratched the back of her neck. Sam coughed a little, paying attention to the starting of the game. Ruby was oblivious to the situation as she watched her uncle on second base.

Alex was tense. He crossed his legs. Kara noticed how he was sitting. She realized he would break first. Kara directed her attention to her son, "Where is she?!"

Alex clenched his fists. He closed his eyes before telling her, "Mom left."

Kara felt numb. Confused, she stuttered, "B-But w-why?"

"You."

Kara lowered her head in shame. She couldn't believe that she ruined this day for Lena. Today was meant to be a special day for James. Kara didn't care when she chose to leave instead of staying to watch the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what if I made James a New York Yankee? What you gonna do?


	9. Making Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set immediately after Kara leaves the game when she discovers the truth that she ruined another thing for her family. Will someone be able to stop Kara from going down this path of isolation?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some warnings here: This is a little shorter and includes Girl Penis sex. If you don't like that, then skip this chapter.

Kara slammed the room's door behind her. She went into the bedroom to begin packing. Kara felt horrible for ruining this for everyone, especially Lena. She just always had to ruin things for them.

All Kara planned was getting a taxi and driving to an airport. She doesn't know which one, but any airport that has flights to National City. 

On her way back to the hotel Kara muted her phone. The constant ringtones of her family got annoying really fast. Kara felt bad for the cab driver. It was probably worse for him than it was for her.

Kara didn't change out of her suit. It was something she could wear to the airport and on a flight. There was no reason to change. So, Kara just packed everything else.

Kara also may have done what anyone would do at a hotel. She would never admit this, but Kara took some of the soap bars and shampoo bottles. It was just an easy way for her to save money, so why not?

Kara felt herself flinch when someone knocked on her door. She wouldn't be surprised if it was Alex. It would probably be either her sister or son. They always just visited her when something was wrong.

Kara wanted to ignore whoever was at the door. She was confident in her abilities, but whoever was there knocked multiple times. Kara groaned on her way to the door. She didn't look through the peephole when opening it.

She gasped. Kara's mouth hung at the sight of Lena. Lena was here, at the hotel, visiting her after she just ruined James' ceremony for Lena. Lena hugged her waist, feeling shy and nervous by Kara's reaction.

Lena gulped, "C-Can I come in?"

Kara blinked a few more times, still trying to make herself get out of this daydream. When Kara realized Lena was actually here, she stuttered, "O-Of course." Kara moved out of the way and gestured for Lena to come in.

Lena walked into Kara's room. It was roughly the same size, maybe a little larger. Kara closed the door behind her ex-wife. She followed Lena into the room. Lena looked around, studying her surroundings. Her eyes landed briefly on Kara's suitcase.

Kara noticed where Lena was looking. She moved towards the bed, pushing her suitcase off. Kara scratched the back of her neck. Lena hummed as she sat down. She looked towards Kara. Kara felt like she was sweating under her gaze.

Lena patted for the spot next to her. Kara was a little reluctant to sit, but she didn't want to make things between them worse than they already were. Lena licked her lips, "So, how have you been?"

Kara sighed, "I've been alright. How about you?"

Lena shrugged, "Same old, same old."

Kara chuckled, "Yeah, I hear you." She laid her hands on her knees. Kara was eyeing everything that was not Lena Kieran Luthor. Lena eyed Kara, saddened she wasn't looking at her.

Lena cleared her throat, "What's wrong with us?" Kara turned her head to Lena. She tilted her head in confusion. Lena added on, "We've known each other for 20 years and have had no problem talking to each other."

"That's what happens when you split up," Kara looked down at her lap.

Lena reached for Kara's hand. She stopped right before making contact. Lena was afraid Kara would pull her hand back. Lena sighed, "Kara." Kara didn't respond to even acknowledge Lena talked. Lena raised her voice higher than her previous whisper-like tone, "Kara, please look at me."

Kara relented when she raised her head. Lena saw the guilt in Kara's eyes. Lena saw the despair hidden behind those blue eyes. Lena clenched her hands, "I want to tell you a story."

"What is it?"

"Well, it's about the Greeks," Lena informed her, "The ancient Greeks believed humans once had 4 arms, 4 legs, and a single head made of 2 faces. We were happy. Complete."

"So complete that the Gods, fearing our wholeness would quell our need for worship, splitting us in 2… leaving our split selves to wander the Earth is misery. Forever longing for the other half of our soul," Lena held her hands together as she finished, "It is said when 1 half finds its other, there's an unspoken understanding. A unity. And each would know no greater joy than this."

"Well, great story, I guess?" Kara shrugged her shoulders. She was extremely confused at what Lena was trying to imply, even if she was trying at all. Kara noticed the shift in Lena from the shy woman before her into the enraged one that Kara saw whenever she had to explain something extremely simple.

Lena huffed, "Could you not be so obtuse sometimes Kara?"

"I'm sorry, but I don't understand what you're saying."

Lena nodded. She bit her lip, "I'm saying that I forgive you. I forgive you for what happened."

"W-wh-what?"

Lena growled, "Kara, I forgive you for what you did. I've been spending some time with our family and it allowed me to think things over."

Kara nodded, "T-That's great…" Kara stood up from the couch. She separated herself from Lena. Kara looked out the window of the hotel room.

"I thought you'd be happy."

"I am. It's just…."

"Just what?" Lena was getting pissed. She forced Sam to tell her where Kara was staying just to confess. Now, Kara wasn't even showing any happy emotion towards what Lena was feeling.

"You don't deserve me."

Lena mumbled, "Not this shit again." Lena stood up from the couch and walked behind Kara. Lena tapped on Kara's shoulder. Kara turned around. Lena pointed at Kara and explained, "When are you going to get it through your fucking skull that I only love you?! You're the only woman I want!"

"Lee-"

"No, don't Lee me. I've been sick and tired of the endless debate of you believing you're not good enough." Lena tapped Kara's chest, "We've created a family. A family that is perfect. You taught our son how to be a hero, making him an amazing young man. You helped me raise our son. I don't understand why you just won't accept that you're too important to me!"

"Lena-"

"I've already lost you once in another timeline. I won't let that happen again. No matter what."

Kara bowed her head. Lena was right. She was always right. Kara wanted to keep fighting but part of her knew it wasn't worth it anymore, especially being in her mid-30s. Kara nodded. Lena smiled, "I love you, Kara. I've loved you since the day I saved you from bullies, and I'll love you until the day I die."

"I love you too." Kara held Lena's hands. Kara smiled at her…. whatever Lena was in this situation. Lena moved her hands behind Kara's neck. Kara wrapped her hands around Lena's waist. The duo moved in together until their lips met.

The feeling of finally being connected again was relieving. Weeks of not being able to share this intimacy. Kara nor Lena originally started the kiss heated. They slightly opened their lips from time to time. Lena moved her left hand down Kara's side. She was feeling a little confident. Her hand reached its destination quickly. Lena was smug as she squeezed Kara's ass.

Kara moaned at the feeling. She pushed herself further into Lena's embrace. Right after Lena squeezed Kara's ass, their kiss became heated. Lena licked Kara's mouth, warning her about what she was going to do. Kara didn't have much time to open her mouth as Lena invaded. Her tongue moved with Kara's.

Kara started moving with Lena towards the bed. She made sure that Lena did not hit anything on their way. Lena turned so Kara was closest to the bed. She pushed Kara down. Kara was sprawled out on the bed. Lena straddled Kara's waist as she leaned down to continue their makeout session.

Lena pulled herself up to take her shirt off. Kara helped with the removal and watched as Lena threw her shirt to somewhere they wouldn't worry about until later. Kara leaned up to continue kissing Lena. Her hands roamed around Lena's back. Lena started grinding on Kara. They both moaned at the contact.

Kara stopped kissing Lena to take her jacket off. She threw it in the same direction as Lena's shirt. Lena began to unbutton Kara's shirt. Her hands trembled after going through with the task. Kara took her shirt off and threw it.

Lena pushed them both back down. She laid her arms out above Kara's head. Kara wrapped her arms around Lena's waist before rising up. She unfastened Lena's bra. Lena moved to allow her bra to fall off. Once it slid off her chest, Kara's eyes froze at the sight of Lena's boobs. Kara licked her lips before moving in.

She latched onto Lena's boob. Kara began to lick her nipple. Above her, Lena sighed happily as her arms held Kara. She closed her eyes from the pleasure. Kara sucked on her before lightly biting her nipple. Lena moaned when Kara's teeth latched on. Kara pulled on Lena's nipple, causing her moans to get louder.

Kara moved her head from Lena's boob. She kissed Lena's collarbone and landed on her neck. Kara briefly kissed Lena's neck before biting. Once Lena felt a sharp pain, Kara soothed the spot by licking. Lena knew that she would have visible hickeys tomorrow, but feeling Kara worship her body felt way too good.

Kara unfastened her bra while she sucked on Lena's neck. Lena groaned not only as Kara continued working on her neck, but when she felt Kara's hard nipples. Kara moved further up to Lena's jaw. She kissed it a few times before returning to her mouth.

Lena pushed Kara down. She removed herself from Kara's lap. Kara felt as if she did something wrong. However, that feeling was replaced with a tightness when Lena took her belt off. Lena wasted no time taking Kara's pants off. When she finished, Lena smirked at the bulge from Kara's underwear.

Kara's cheeks reddened at Lena's smirk and the knowledge there was a wet spot. If it wasn't obvious before, she was excited. Lena unbuttoned and unzipped her pants before pushing them down. Both of their shoes fell at the foot of the bed.

Lena closed her eyes and slowed her breathing. Even though they've done this multiple times, this was almost like their first. Lena quickly pushed her panties down. She opened her eyes, hopeful that Kara wasn't reacting in a bad way.

She was met with Kara staring at her revealed pussy. Lena chuckled at Kara's thirst for action. Kara's eyes shot up to Lena's face, embarrassed she was caught. Lena sat down on the bed in front of Kara. Lena held Kara's boxer briefs. She looked at Kara, asking for permission.

Kara nodded, "Do it."

Kara raised her hips so Lena could pull her underwear down. Lena bit her lip. She knew this, but Lena couldn't ignore the fact that Kara was big. If she were to measure, Kara would probably be around 8 or 9 inches.

Lena bent down to be face-to-head with Kara's dick. She glanced at her before leaning in to lick her tip. Kara groaned at the slight pleasure. Lena grinned before putting the head in her mouth. Kara gasped at the sudden feeling of being in a warm, wet mouth. Lena moaned as she slowly went down, taking Kara further into her mouth.

Kara's mouth was wide open when she watched Lena take her entire dick into her mouth. Kara shivered as Lena breathed through her nose. Lena held Kara's thighs when she bobbed her head up and down. Kara moaned quietly due to her biting her lip. She muttered, "God, you're so good….."

Lena pulled her mouth off with a pop. Kara's hips tried to follow, but she groaned when Lena's mouth was too far. Lena laughed a little, "Calm down you big baby. I was just getting you ready."

Lena moved her hips over Kara's. Lena leaned down and rubbed her folds on Kara's dick. Both women moaned loudly this time. When they grinded with their clothes on, it was mainly due to their pants making contact. Now, they were really touching.

Lena raised her hips slightly. She stroked Kara's dick a few times before aiming it at her. Lena sunk down with a loud groan, "F-Fuck!"

"Mhmm," Kara held Lena's hips, "You feel so good, so tight." Lena breathed slowly for a little. Lena held Kara's stomach as she rocked. Kara's dick kept hitting her walls, causing pleasure to shoot throughout Lena's body. Lena moaned louder than Kara was.

Lena laid down to kiss Kara. Kara continued to hold Lena's hips. Lena raised her ass a little before slamming back down to Kara's hips. Lena gasped at the sudden feeling of being full again. She repeated the movement, enjoying the short moments of being empty to all of a sudden being very full.

After a couple of minutes, Lena began to get tired. Kara noticed this, so she improvised, "Wait a sec," Kara lifted Lena up before laying her down on the bed. Kara sat between Lena's hips, her dick in hand. Kara aimed at Lena's pussy and pushed herself in. They both moaned again for feeling full and how these tight walls massaged her dick.

Kara continued pushing at Lena's pace until she bottomed out. Kara pulled back until the only thing left in Lena's pussy was her head before pushing herself back in. Kara continued this pattern until it wasn't enough.

Kara started pumping her hips at a faster speed. She kissed Lena, swallowing her moans. Lena wrapped her legs around Kara's waist as her hands clawed at her back.

Kara could feel herself getting close. With the way Lena's walls were getting tighter, she knew Lena was close. Kara laid her head on Lena's shoulder as she continued her rhythm. Kara knew what was happening when her dick felt fuzzy. Kara huffed in short breaths as she chased her orgasm. Lena whined when her pussy closed in on Kara's dick.

Lena arched her back when her orgasm came. Lena cried out in the jump in pleasure. Kara continued to keep pumping and even rubbed Lena's pussy so she could ride out her orgasm. As she continued chasing for release, Kara couldn't help but feel that extra stimulation from how tight Lena was now compared to before.

As her dick tightened, Kara went faster. She sat up and arched her back. Kara stared at the ceiling as she howled. Kara felt amazing as she shot her seed into Lena. Kara's hips jittered as she came in Lena. Eventually, Kara stopped while she still came.

After 15 seconds, Kara collapsed on Lena. She felt Lena's hands roam her back and even touch her ass. Kara hummed and buried her head further into the crook of Lena's neck. Lena praised Kara, "You did so well, darling. I missed you."

Kara kissed Lena's neck, "I missed you too." Kara stumbled as she sat up. Slowly, she pulled out of Lena. They both whined at losing the source of their pleasure. Kara opened her suitcase to take out a towel. She proceeded to clean her dick before wiping Lena's pussy carefully. Lena moaned at the contact of the towel.

Lena felt herself get aroused quickly. She looked up at Kara with determination in her eyes. Kara gulped at how Lena looked at her as if she was her prey. Kara argued, "We can go again in a few minutes. I'm thirsty, and I bet you are too. Let me get dressed quickly and go to the vending machine."

Kara pulled out a new pair of underwear, a shirt, and shorts. She put them on before also putting on her sneakers. Kara kissed Lena's lips as she promised, "I'll come back. I will never leave you again."

Lena smiled as she laid back, clearly exhausted, "I'll hold you to that." Kara smiled before leaving the room. Lena stared at the door for a few seconds before she laid down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, Kara and Lena reconciled(for the most part).


	10. Mother's Day Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously this will release after Mother's Day, but I want to wish a happy Mother's Day to all mothers out there. I used something I did for my mom in this. Also, this will be a really short chapter compared to what I post.

"Does everything look good?"

"Yeah! She will love it."

"Alright. Hold the cup carefully," Kara gave the cup of orange juice to Alex. She grabbed the tray and led him into her room. Kara pushed the door open. Inside, Lena was comfortably sleeping on her side, facing the direction of Kara's side of the bed. 

Lena had her left arm under the pillow. Her face was slightly covered with some of her hair. Lena was wearing the pajamas Kara and Alex got her for her birthday.

Kara looked at Alex and brought her finger up to her mouth, telling him that they need to be quiet. Alex nodded, understanding what his mother was doing. Kara placed the tray on the floor. Alex stood behind her as Kara went over to the bed.

Kara caressed Lena's cheek. She leaned in and kissed her forehead. Lena sighed happily at the contact. Kara whispered, "It's time to wake up Lee."

"Ive minutes," Lena groaned. Kara giggled and Alex had to cover his mouth to suppress his laughter. Kara shook Lena's shoulder. Lena groaned louder, displeased at being woken up. After a few seconds, Lena huffed, "Fine."

Lena rolled over to face her side. She opened up her eyes. They were a little blurry until she wiped them. Once Lena was done, she noticed all of the things in the room. When Kara realized Lena could see, both she and Alex announced, "Happy Mother's Day!"

Lena smiled and sat up. Kara picked up the tray and set it in front of Lena. Alex passed the cup to Kara before she put it on the tray. Lena continued smiling, "Thank you."

"Today is your day Mommy!"

"I know!" Lena gestured for Alex to come closer. Alex walked towards the bed. Lena enveloped him in a hug while kissing his head. Alex closed his eyes. Kara and he agreed to wake up extremely early so they could prepare everything. By this point, Alex was tired.

Kara grinned as she watched her wife and son. Kara cleared her throat, "So, how about we all sit on the bed while Mommy eats her Eggs Benedict?"

"Ok!" Alex ran around the bed and jumped onto it. His mothers laughed at his enthusiasm. Kara followed Alex. She sat on her side. Kara noticed Lena was watching. Kara leaned in and kissed her wife, "Happy Mother's Day."

"Happy Mother's Day, darling." Lena pecked Kara's lips before digging into her breakfast. The family stayed in the bedroom for a half hour. Kara put on one of Alex's shows while Lena ate. Once Lena was done, Kara cleaned everything and allowed Lena to snuggle with their son.

Kara grabbed the computer. She turned it on and signed in. Kara opened up the video player and selected one of the videos listed. It was properly titled, "Mother's Day."

Kara left the computer there and returned back into her room. Kara chuckled seeing Alex passed out in Lena's arms. Kara laid down next to them. Lena moved her eyes from the TV to Kara. Lena whispered, "Thank you."

"Of course. This is your day."

"Kara, it's your day too."

Kara smiled, "I know. We're having brunch at Eliza's. We have a little over 4 hours before we have to leave."

Lena sighed and laid back down. Alex moved his head further into the space between Lena's shoulder and neck. Kara watched with great interest. She still couldn't believe this was her life. Kara rubbed Alex's back while telling Lena "Can you believe this is our 6th mother's day?"

Lena shook her head, "No, I can't. It feels like yesterday we were teenagers in the hospital while I went through over 6 hours of labor."

"Yeah, I understand that way too well." Kara agreed. She moved in closer to make their own Luthor-Danvers sandwich. Kara laid her head on Lena's pillow. She moved her arm to cover both Alex and Lena. Kara smiled, "I'm happy that Alex and Sam get to experience this. Ruby is such a cutie."

Kara, Lena, and Alex snuggled in bed for another hour. Sadly, Lena had to wake Alex up so he could get ready. Kara was ready when she woke Alex up at 6. Lena helped Alex pick his clothes out and watched him make sure he brushed his teeth correctly. Lena stepped in to clean his face and ears.

Kara helped Alex get his clothes on. While she was doing that, Lena was getting ready too. Lena chose her Baseball Hall of Fame shirt, which she bought when they went to Cooperstown last year for Kara's birthday, and jeans. When Lena finished, she went into the living room. Lena's eyes landed on the computer. 

Lena read the words on the screen. She wanted to see what it was, but Lena assumed Kara wanted to watch it together. Lena called out, "What's on the computer?"

"Wait!" Kara yelled back. She rushed to finish with Alex. They ran out of the room to make sure that Lena didn't play it. Instead, Lena giggled at how serious the duo was. Kara told Lena, "This is a video I created. So please, sit down, and enjoy the show."

Kara pulled the chair back. Lena sat down. Kara pushed in the chair and leaned in to press play. As the video started, the song Shallow from A Star is Born began to play. The words changed from, "Happy Mother's Day", to "Since this is your 6th Mother's Day."

Those words faded into, "Let's look back at some memories." The screen dipped to white. The first image showed a 16-year-old Lena holding up her pregnancy test while smiling. It was taken right after they found out they were having Alex.

The first set of pictures were all before Alex was born. It showed the transition between the 3 months Lena carried him. That set ended with some photos of Lena in the hospital and Lena holding Alex a few minutes after she was born. The picture faded to tell the next set was 2021 photos. These photos were all taken during Alex's first year. The photos were all of Lena and Alex spending time together.

Once those were done, they went to the next year. That process continued until the video neared the end with photos close to this Mother's Day. During the video, the song transitioned into Whitney Houston's, "I will always love you."

At the end, the photo dipped to black, showing final words, "Thank you for the amazing memories these last 6 years. I can't wait to live through more with you. Love, Kara."

The video stopped after that. Kara held her breath, waiting for Lena's reaction. When she didn't get any, Kara felt her hands begin to shake. Soon after that, she saw Lena was shaking. Kara thought she did something wrong as she went around the chair.

Sure enough, Lena was crying. Kara kneeled down next to her wife and held her hand, "I didn't mean to make you cry."

Lena shook her head, "Happy tears."

"You sure?"

"Yeah," Lena squeezed Kara's hand, "Thank you for letting me relive these moments. And I too can't wait to live more with you."

"I love you so much, Lena. You deserve everything for your day."

"Only if I can share with you."

Kara chuckled, "Of course." Kara stood up. She pulled Lena's chair out. Kara held her hand out so Lena could get up. After Lena stood up, Kara turned off the computer. She grabbed her keys, glasses, and purse, "Ok Luthor-Danvers, let's go!"


	11. Masters of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't watch the last episode since I fell asleep before it aired, and I'm afraid to see it. I've seen some spoilers. I'm glad they're talking, but I'm not happy about what Kara said.
> 
> How can this be the fight for Lena when Kara gives up for her? Kara just stopped caring after Crisis. Hell, I'm pretty sure before 5x17, they only saw each other at the end of 5x13, and before that was the episode after Crisis.
> 
> I mean, how can the first half mainly be about Kara trying to be friends with Lena again after she figured out, then go into Kara pleading with Lena not to use Myriad while defending her(like S2), to Kara willing to change time to fix their friendship, to Kara just talking about Lena like she's a Luthor?

Kara grabbed the iced tea from the vending machine. She knew Lena liked this stuff, even though it tasted disgusting for Kara. Kara pulled her key card from her shorts when she got back to the door. With a simple reading, the door unlocked.

Kara opened the door. She saw that the lights were a little lower. She smirked at what this was. Kara closed the door behind her and walked further into the room.

Kara put the bottle down on the kitchen island. She looked over at the bed. Her eyebrows rose when Lena wasn't there. Kara moved over to the bed. She threw the blanket off the bed, hoping Lena just fell asleep. 

Kara looked around the hotel room. Her mind was boggled that Lena was just gone. Maybe she didn't want to be here when Kara came back. Maybe she lied and only wanted this as their goodbye. Kara bit her lip, "Lee?"

The bathroom door creaked. Kara turned and watched Lena walking out, deliberately swaying her hips. She leaned on her right and held her hip. Lena smirked, "What took you so long, Spidey?"

Kara's mouth was wide open. Even though they just had sex a little less than 5 minutes ago, just seeing Lena's figure made Kara brain fart. Kara studied every inch of her wife's nakedness. It was a gift to see this goddess in front of her. 

When Kara's eyes landed on a specific part, she squealed, "BOOBIES!" Kara made grabby hands as she rushed towards Lena. Lena was shocked by what Kara just said. She was even appalled when Kara started squeezing her boobs.

Kara grinned as she felt Lena's round and firm breasts. They obviously started to enlarge due to the pregnancy, but Lena's were already big. Kara liked them a lot. They were great pillows, great feeders for babies, and are the perfect things to play with.

Lena became amused at how invested Kara was at playing with her boobs. She cleared her throat. Kara's head leaned up, her eyes meeting Lena's. She was embarrassed. Kara let go of her favorite toys and stepped back. Lena crossed her arms, pushing her boobs even higher. Kara covered her moan. 

Lena shook her head, "Really? You're 34 years old and you're acting like a baby."

"But Lee," Kara whined, "Your boobs are amazing!"

"BuT KaRa," Lena mocked, "I expect my wife, who has seen my breasts multiple times, to not scream boobies when she sees them."

Kara huffed. She pouted at Lena. Lena pointed at Kara, "No, don't you dare."

"But Lena…"

"C'mon Kara! Don't do this." 

"I will if you don't let me enjoy them."

Lena groaned. Her head fell. Lena huffed, "Fine."

Kara immediately lit up. She jumped a little, excited Lena would allow her to play with her boobs. Kara ran towards Lena again. She flew back when a blue portal appeared in her way. Kara landed in her Spider-Girl pose. Lena went for Kara, but someone jumped through the breach.

The breach closed automatically, revealing their niece. Ellie looked around the room. When her eyes landed on her Aunt, she screamed. Lena screamed in shock. She covered herself up and ran into the bathroom.

Kara went over to her niece. Ellie whipped her head towards Kara. Her eyes welled up in tears as she was brought into a hug. Kara rubbed Ellie's back. Ellie cried onto her Aunt's shoulder. Kara held Ellie's head, "What's wrong? Where are your mothers?"

Ellie choked up, "M-Mom g-g-g"

Kara held her niece's cheeks and aimed her head up, "El, you need to tell me."

"T-T-They're gone!"

Kara raised her eyebrow. Gone? What the hell happened? Kara looked up as her wife exited the bathroom in new clothing. She approached her niece, "Ellie, what happened?"

Ellie shuddered, "I-I don't know. All I know is that m-my parents told me something was h-happening. T-they got U-U-Uncle Barry to bring me to S-Star Labs. U-Uncle Cisco br-breached me here. B-before I went in, I-I heard them talking about the timeline changing."

"Timeline changing?" Kara asked. Ellie nodded at her Aunt. Kara told them both, "We need to get our time experts."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"I can see why Cisco sent you here."

"You do?" Kara asked her sister.

"Yeah," Alex nodded, "If your Earth's timeline changed, then you would have to be sent to another Earth that wasn't changing."

"Why didn't you stay on Earth-1?" Alex asked his cousin.

"I-I heard Aunt Iris, Aunt Caitlin, and U-Uncle Barry talking about it's happening there too. I-I saw that the sky was turning red."

"Red?!" Alex, Kara, Lena, and Sam all questioned.

"Y-Yeah, why?" 

Kara looked at her sister, "Do you think he's back?"

Alex shook her head, "No way. I watched the footage with Lena from your mask. Oliver destroyed him."

Lena asked the question everyone with knowledge of Crisis was thinking, "Then how could this happen?"

Kara shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know." She sat on the couch, "I do remember something from the Book of Destiny."

"What is it?" Her son and niece questioned Kara.

Kara told them the truth, deciding now wasn't the time to lie, "The Book of Destiny is like having the ability to do anything you want. It's able to change reality in whatever shape or size you want."

"What do you remember?"

Kara licked her lips, replaying the images when she saved the heroes, "I was able to briefly read the text. It was like everything was changed to English. I read that the timeline changed with me being there. I wasn't originally supposed to be involved, but Ray's and Cisco's device somehow chose me."

"I even saw brief images of what was supposed to happen. I don't think about them anymore due to how many years it's been, but what if this is related? What if those images were becoming true?"

"What are you suggesting Kara?" The entire room was interested in her theory.

"Me being there was a mistake, so what if the universe is correcting itself? More importantly, correcting the universes that were affected the most."

"So you're saying that the Earth-38 we know is gone?"

Kara nodded, "Yes, I do. The Earth-38 we go to now will be the one where I was never involved with Crisis. We were lucky to not be affected since everything would be the same."

"I can understand that," Ellie added on, "Mama and Uncle Barry told me stories about whenever they went back in time to change the past would affect the present."

"The butterfly effect…" Lena gave everyone the term she heard of. Clearly, no one understood since they were confused. Lena sighed, "Back to the Future?"

"Oh!" Everyone got it.

"What should we do?" Sam asked.

"I think it would be best if Kara and I go to Earth-38. We look similar enough to our doppelgangers to the point it'll be hard to distinguish us." Lena suggested.

Kara stood up, "No," she shook her head, "You're not going."

"Kar-"

"Lee, you're carrying our child. I will not risk just yours, but their life."

"Kara," Lena growled, "You're risking Ellie's family if I don't go. I'm the only one here that could infiltrate LCorp."

"Kar, I wouldn't want to send her either, but she's right." Alex approached her sister, "Lena's the only person that understands her doppelganger."

Kara tensed. She just got Lena back and didn't want to lose her. Kara looked at everyone in the room for their opinions. It appeared that they all agreed that Lena would have to go. Kara sighed, "Fine, but you protect yourself at all costs."

"What about me?" Ellie questioned.

Lena frowned, "I'm sorry El, but it's not safe."

"I'm half Kryptonian. I can handle myself."

"We don't doubt that," Lena agreed. She responded, "But if the timeline changed and you go, you're going to be erased from existence. You're lucky you got here before the change."

Ellie nodded. She wanted to help. It was her family. Her parents. Her Earth.

Kara pulled her son aside. She ordered him, "You take care of your cousin. I expect you to keep her safe and listen to your Aunts."

"Of course," Alex nodded. He turned and watched Lena and Aunt Alex discuss the plan while retrieving the breach device.

Kara returned to her wife. Kara pulled a phone from her pocket. She handed it to Alex. Alex snorted, "I have a phone, Kara."

"This is an interdimensional phone designed to work between universes. It'll be the only way we can contact you."

"Oh, that makes sense." Alex pocketed the phone. Ellie gave Alex the breach device. Alex handed it to her sister. She reminded them of their mission, "Remember, you need to find out what happened. We don't know if they remember who you are, so you need to not reveal yourselves unless absolutely necessary. If you can, try to discover a way to reset things."

"What if we can't?"

"Don't even think that. You can and will. Good luck." Alex hugged her sister and sister-in-law. They said goodbye before activating the breach. The pair looked at each other and walked into it.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Earth-Prime

Kara and Lena landed in Kara's apartment. It looked exactly how hers did on their Earth. Sure, the pictures were different and Kara didn't have as many beers, all replaced by 2 bottles of whiskey, but Kara could tell everything was the same.

Kara investigated the apartment for any clues. Lena looked around to see what Kara's apartment was like. She never visited and now was the chance to see it. Kara stumbled on a calendar. She picked it up. Her eyes widened, "Lee!"

"Yeah?"

"Look," Kara held up the calendar. Lena took it from her hands. She read it over. They were apparently in April, rather than in late September.

"And?"

"Look at the year."

Lena looked down again. Her eyes searched everything on the paper. At the top, she finally saw it. Her eyes widened, just like Kara's. Lena looked up, "W-W-We-"

"We're in 2020." 

Their attention was brought to hearing someone done the hall talking with someone. The wives knew that the one talking was Kara. Their hearts sped up when they heard a key being put into the lock.

Kara placed the calendar back. She webbed the windows open. Kara grabbed onto Lena. She climbed out of the apartment, at the disapproval of Lena, who was screaming in fear. Kara sat Lena on the roof and climbed back down. 

Kara was lucky that her doppelganger was talking to someone, presumably Alex, since the door was still closed. Kara reached for the windows. They were a little far from her reach. She leaned in, the tip of her fingers lightly touching.

Kara tried harder as the door was unlocked. Last second, Kara webbed the windows and closed them. Right after she finished, the door to the apartment opened. Kara heard her doppelganger and Alex discussing the Lena of this world.

Kara climbed up to sit on the roof. Lena told her wife bluntly, "This is going to be hard."

Kara chuckled. Lena groaned, "Seriously, you're acting like a child. Stop thinking with your dick and let's go."

Kara straightened up and saluted, "Yes Ma'am." Kara opened the door for Lena. They walked down the stairs until Lena's feet got too sore. They rode the elevator for the rest of the way down. Kara called for a taxi when they made it out. Inside, Lena told the driver to take them to LCorp.

The driver looked back, "What the hell is LCorp?"

"What do you mean?"

"There ain't nothing called LCorp unless you mean LuthorCorp. I can take you there Ms. Luthor."

Lena nodded, "Of course, my mistake. I have a slight headache." The man nodded and started driving. National City appeared to be similar to how it was on Earth-38. The only difference was that LCorp was now LuthorCorp.

Kara paid the man the fee for the drive. She held Lena's back as they walked into the building. Inside, a security guard asked if Lena was alright. Lena answered, "Just twisted my ankle."

"Do you need an ice pack, Ms. Luthor?"

Lena shook her head, "No, I'm fine for now. Ms. Danvers will help me in my office."

The security guard nodded, "Ok, but you should at least tell Mr. Luthor so he doesn't freak out."

Kara could tell Lena tensed at the suggestion. Mr. Luthor? Was that Lex? It shouldn't since Lex was in prison. Both Earth-25 and Earth-38 Lexs were in maximum security prisons. Lena smiled, "Of course."

Kara helped her into the elevator. Once the doors closed, Lena began freaking out, "MR. LUTHOR?! I thought Lex was locked away!"

"Maybe he's dead like before Crisis? Mr. Luthor could be your father."

Lena groaned, "Lionel isn't much better." Lena gripped the handlebars until her fingers were red. When the doors opened, Kara and Lena walked out. They went towards Lena's office. Right before they entered, a woman(which both Lena and Kara suspected be to Lena's personal assistant) told the couple, "Hello Ms. Luthor. Mr. Luthor is in a meeting in his office."

"That's fine. I can just wait in mine." Lena went to push the door open.

The assistant told her to stop, "Ms. Luthor, that's Mr. Luthor's office. Yours is that way," she pointed towards the other side of the hall.

Lena thanked the woman and headed in that direction. Kara followed her wife. Lena gasped at her name on the door. More importantly, she was shocked at the title under it: COO. 

Kara held Lena's shoulder. Her shoulders sagged as she mumbled, "All of our work for nothing." Lena twisted the doorknob. They turned when the sound of Lex and Earth-38 Lena was heard. Kara looked around until she found a closet. Kara opened it, pushed Lena into it, entered it herself, and closed it.

"Don't worry Lex, I'll be here shortly so you can continue."

"I'm hoping you can stick to that Lena. I've got Leviathan at my fingertips and can't be distracted."

"I won't distract you once I get some of the information I left." Lena opened the door. Lex followed her inside and closed the door behind them.

Once they were gone, Lena whispered, "A closet, really?"

Kara shrugged, "It's the closest thing I could find!"

"Who the hell keeps a closet close to the COO's office?"

"Someone that needs storage?"

"Kar," Lena mentally facepalmed, "there's space in the office."

Kara turned the lights on. Inside was any equipment needed for day-to-day business. Lena pretended to wave a flag, "You win this one Danvers."

"Ah Ah," Kara corrected, "It's actually Luthor-Danvers."

Lena was going to comment, but the Luthor children exited Lena's office. They walked down the hallway, away from the closet. Kara checked to make sure they were gone before pulling Lena out. Lena opened the office and ushered Kara in. Lena closed the door while Kara studied the room. It was similar to the office Earth-38 Lena used to have. The room was completely white and a small portion had a carpet. There was no couch and the room was smaller.

Lena walked over to the computer. She sat down on the chair and turned it on. Lena pressed to log in. Kara stood next to her, "What do you think it is?"

Lena bit her lip. She tried to think of something similar to what she had on her computer. Lena smiled, "Got it." Lena typed in her email address, which was the same, and the password.

Kara was proud to see that Lena was right on the first try. Kara questioned Lena, "What was the password?"

Lena sighed, "9 22 66."

"9...22...66…" Kara tried to think of what it meant. Kara realized that the first 2 numbers were similar, "That's my birthday."

"Not exactly," Lena argued, "That's your birthday, but we are on a different Earth. That birthday is Supergirl's. Kara would've turned 29 in 2020. Since she came to Earth 24 years after being in the phantom zone, you need to subtract the year she came by that. She came in 2003, so it would be 1979. Kara was 13, so it was 1966."

"Wow, Lena is so smitten."

"Well, she is me." Lena pointed out. Kara laughed. Lena pressed onto the files, beginning to go through them. Something was wrong since most of the recent files had the same name, "What is Non-Nocere?"

"I don't know."

Lena went onto Google and pulled up Lena's email. Everything seemed normal. Lena checked to make sure. Lena landed on a similar person. She clicked onto the email and read it. Lena called out, "Kar, you need to read this."

Kara bent down and began reading the email Lena chose. The recipient surprised her for the message that was written, "Is this an apology?"

"Yeah."

"But why?" Kara reread the same sentence where Lena admitted her feelings, "Weren't they already reconciled and had admitted their feelings long before this?"

"Kar," Lena held on Kara's cheek and pulled her head to her direction, "This is a universe where you never convinced Lena and Kara to reconcile. They're still at odds with each other and still feel…."

"What?"

"Oh no," Lena went back into the files. She clicked on the newest one. Lena muttered, "No, no, no, no…"

"What?"

"I-I remember Lena telling me that she, at one time, was creating a device to get rid of every threatening thought in a human's mind. She started it after Supergirl's identity was revealed by Lex. She called it-"

"Non-Nocere," Kara interrupted, "Lena never stopped her progress. If they never reconcile, she continues on this path."

"And we don't know what this path leads to."


	12. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is written and published before the season finale so this chapter does not get affected by my feelings towards it. However, I am a little scared of what they're going to do(William).

Kara grabbed the flash drive Lena stole from her doppelganger's office. Lena made sure that it wasn't traceable before giving it to her wife.

They left the office and LuthorCorp. On their way to the elevator, Lena noticed that Lex's assistant seemed confused. It was most likely due to not seeing Lena return from her lab.

Kara and Lena bid farewell to the security guard on the ground level. Lena called an Uber, which was currently driving them to a barber shop. Kara whined the entire ride, and even in the shop.

In all honesty, Lena still couldn't believe Kara was a 34 year old. Kara would just act like a child. Lena decided to just end the discussion, "Kara, you have to."

"But I don't want bangs!"

"Kara Luthor-Danvers," Lena whispered. No one knew they were married, so they needed to be careful, "You need to look like your doppelganger, and this is the most obvious difference."

"Fine, but I deserve something." Kara muttered when a barber called her. Lena couldn't believe when Kara started crying due to the haircut. She loved her natural hair. Sure, she dyed it to make it more blonde than it was, but getting a whole new hairstyle was horrible for her.

Lena smacked the back of Kara's head as they left. Lena wasn't surprised that Kara caught her hand right after she made contact. Kara pushed her hand away, "I'm not crying because of getting a new haircut."

"Then why?"

"I….I had bangs when my family died. It-It was something I could change about myself. I felt like I should've changed who I was because the Danvers weren't my real family," Kara admitted, "I guess some of those thoughts just stuck with me."

"Kar, I am so-"

"It's not your fault," Kara interrupted, "We need to do this." Kara took Lena's hand and started walking them to a hotel. They decided on taking the cheapest one to not raise awareness to them. Well, total awareness since everyone and their mother knew Lena Luthor. However, no one they wanted to know who they were knew where they were.

After getting a room and going in, Kara called their family. After 3 rings, they answered, "How is everything so far?"

"Um….not exactly great."

"We found out that without Kara's convincing, they didn't reconcile. Kara and Lena are still at odds."

"What are they doing?" Ellie asked her Aunts.

"We know that Lena is working on a project named, Non-Nocere."

"I've heard of that," Ellie admitted, "Mom told me stories about her mistakes, and one of them was that. She went in-depth about the entire project. Mom even allowed me to look at the blueprints after permission from Mama."

"So you know how to counteract it?" Kara asked hopefully.

"I think I do, but you need to go to the Fortress of Solitude."

"Why El?" Lena questioned.

"The only way to stop Non-Nocere is Myriad," Ellie revealed. On each side of the call, you could hear everyone sigh. That was just great. The 1 device Supergirl repeatedly said should never be used and was too dangerous."

"And how will we get into the Fortress of Solitude?"

"I know that the D.E.O. has a transmatt portal. You can link it to the one in the Fortress. Uncle Clark and Aunt Lois made it when she was carrying Jon."

"That also brings up another major detail," Kara pointed out, "We need to break into the D.E.O."

Outside, they heard crashes. Kara and Lena rushed to the window. Lena moved the drapes. Outside, a ginormous alien was covering up the sun. Kara gawked at the sight. Lena informed the group, "There is a giant alien going towards the sun."

"Yeah, that's a sun eater."

"A sun eater? What does it do, eat the sun?"

"Yes," Ellie confirmed, "exactly that."

"Oh, that's great," Kara crossed her arms. She noted how the sun eater was getting bigger as it got closer to the sun. A sudden idea popped in her head, "This is the perfect distraction!"

"What?"

"With the sun eater, Supergirl and the D.E.O. will be occupied with containing it. I can sneak in and steal Myriad."

"Good, but you'll need to act quickly," Ellie told her Aunt, "after they get it, Mama will return it to the Fortress of Solitude."

"Alright, I've got this." 

"Good luck!" Everyone on the phone yelled before the call ended. Kara went to leave the room. Her hand was pulled back by Lena. Lena squeezed it, "Be careful. You don't need to hurt your back more than it already is."

Kara nodded and left the room. She ran to the roof. On top, she jumped off the side and activated her suit. Kara swung to the D.E.O. She had to think of the fact that they don't know her, so she'll have to pretend to be Supergirl.

Kara made it to the D.E.O. It wasn't hard to figure out since she's been there before and it is one of the biggest buildings in the city. Kara could never understand how people didn't see it.

Kara landed on the side of the balcony. She deactivated her suit before climbing up the rest of the way. Kara entered the building. She went towards the room containing the transmat portal. On her way, Kara accidentally bumped into Brainy, "Brainy, I am so sorry!"

"It is fine Supergirl." Brainy accepted the hand Kara held out. She pulled him up and wiped some of the dust on his shoulders.

"Hey Brainy, have you seen Alex?" Kara asked, lying so it would be an easy way to just leave.

Brainy shook his head, confused by the question, "No, I have not seen her. I shouldn't see much of her since she quit."

"Oh," Kara scratched the back of her head. This was not good. She was already screwing up. Kara chuckled, "I was supposed to meet with Alex after containing the sun eater, and I thought she would come here, but I should go now!" Kara went in the direction to the portal. Brainy watched her leave.

Kara read the names of the rooms. At the end of the hallway, Kara found the room. She pushed the door open. The portal was currently offline. Kara grabbed her phone after it vibrated. Lena was apparently tracking her position with Kara's GPS. She texted Kara on how to activate it, which Kara followed the steps after failing once.

When the portal activated and was linked with the Fortress, Kara stepped in. The only thing Kara felt inside was how cold this place was. Kara was questioning why Superman would put the Fortress of Solitude in the arctic. This place got the least amount of sunlight on Earth.

While searching, Kara got an image from Lena. Apparently it was what Myriad looked like. Ellie had sent it to Lena so Lena could give it to her. Kara shivered from the intense cold. Her clothing was for late summer, not the middle of the winter. Kara activated her suit since it would heat her up a little.

Kara got distracted by all the technology. There were a lot of things collected over the years that Kara never heard of. Sure, Supergirl shared stories about some of these, but it was different actually seeing them. Eventually, Kara stumbled upon what appeared to be Myriad.

Kara pulled Myriad from its pedestal. Kara felt her spider-sense go off. It was probably alerting her that Supergirl was returning. Kara ran towards the portal. She activated it and left the Fortress.

Kara's shoulders deflated in relief. It was shortly lived when she saw Brainy in the room. Kara muttered, "Fuck me."

"Hello."

Kara tilted her head, "Hello? That's all you have to say for seeing me?"

Brainy shrugged his shoulders, "When you crashed into me, you felt weaker than Supergirl. Not only that, but I knew Supergirl was still attempting to capture the sun eater."

"So then what will you do to me?"

"Nothing," Brainy answered, "once I knew you weren't Supergirl, I ran calculations on why you were here. I'm 97.4% sure that you're here because something went wrong with our universe. I also hacked your phone and figured out that Lena Luthor's doppel-"

"You keep Lena out of this," Kara growled.

Brainy flinched. He held his hands out, signing that he wasn't going to do anything. Kara backed up and allowed Brainy to finish, "When I figured out that Lena Luthor's doppelganger was here with you, I knew you both were trying to fix something. I will leave you alone and allow Lena Luthor to fix whatever she is trying to do."

"Thank you. I need to go."

"Of course," Brainy moved out of the way. Before she left, Brainy warned her, "You cannot let any of them see you with Myriad, especially Supergirl or Lena Luthor."

Kara nodded. She deactivated her suit and left the room. Kara fastened her pace to the balcony. For all she knew, someone would try to take Myriad. Once she got it to Lena, it would be safe. Kara almost made it when Lex Luthor interrupted her path. Kara slowed herself down not to crash into the Luthor, "Supergirl, it's great to see you're doing well. However, I need to question why you have Myriad."

"Thank you Mr. Luthor," Kara said with a hint of sarcasm, "But I need Myriad for something."

"If you need help, why not allow me to take a look?"

"I'm sorry, but it's too dangerous. I regret even picking it up again, but I need to use it." Kara left without another word. She jumped off the balcony, activated her suit, and swung away. Lex watched Kara jump off the balcony, not her swinging.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and called Lena.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara unlocked the door. She entered the room before closing it behind her. Lena was sitting on the bed, most likely waiting for her. When Lena heard Kara come back, she got off the bed and rushed her wife. Kara handed Lena Myriad. Lena took it while asking, "How did it go?"

"Cold."

Lena chuckled, "I bet, but seriously."

"Well…."

"What?"

"Brainy may have figured out we are here…" Kara awaited for Lena to yell at her for being reckless. Kara was surprised when she shrugged. Kara questioned, "You're not mad?"

"I don't know," Lena answered truthfully, "Brainy is a 12th level intellect. It would be hard for things to pass him."

"So you know what to do?"

"No, not really." Lena placed Myriad on the kitchen table, "I'm hoping I can learn from it and find something in Non-Nocere that'll stop it."

"Ok, I'll watch then," Kara proceeded to sit there as Lena worked on Myriad. She got bored easily. Lena didn't want the T.V. on so it wouldn't distract her. Kara laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara awoke when someone knocked on the door. Lena flinched at the sound. No one should know they're here. Except for Brainy.

Kara bolted towards the door. She opened it to Brainy and Alex. Lena walked up behind her wife. They were about to interrogate Brainy for bringing Alex here, but Brainy spoke, "We don't have much time to explain."

"Supergirl came into contact with red kryptonite." Alex rushed in.

Kara nodded. She knew what red kryptonite was. Supergirl told her the effects in case she ever needed to be stopped. Kara moved out of their way. Kara ran towards the stairwell, leaving a yelling Lena behind her. Her back wasn't the priority. Stopping Supergirl was.

Kara pushed the roof door open. Immediately, she saw explosions further in the city. Kara ran off the balcony. She activated her suit. It took Kara roughly 3 minutes to reach Supergirl's location. 

When Kara arrived, she landed on the side of a building. Her goggles zoomed in. It showed Lena talking to Supergirl. Clearly Supergirl was mad at her while Lena tried to diffuse the situation. Kara jumped off the building when she saw Supergirl almost striking her.

Kara crashed into her doppelganger. They flew away from Lena and into the street. Kara groaned as she stood up, pain in her back flaring. Supergirl growled at the intrusion. Her eyes landed on Kara. Her head tilted in confusion, "Who the hell are you?"

Kara activated her voice distorter, "Someone that won't let you hurt anyone else."

Supergirl laughed, "Listen here bitch, this," Supergirl waved around, "is my town. They worship me. You'll never beat me. Move along and I may let you live."

"No," Kara replied, "I'm not letting you touch Ms. Luthor." 

Supergirl strained her eyes. She planted her feet down harder on the ground. Kara raised her arms up in defense. Supergirl shot towards her. Kara didn't have time to react when she felt Supergirl push her into a building. 

Kara got up. She ran back outside. Supergirl already forgot about her. Kara webbed her and began spinning. Kara let Supergirl go when she spun fast enough. Supergirl flew into another building. Kara quickly ran towards Lena. She ordered her, "You need to go."

"I can't leave Sup-"

Kara held her shoulder and interrupted her, "If you don't, she will kill you. Go." Lena bit her lip. She looked at Kara and looked up to the building Supergirl crashed into. Lena began running away from the fight.

Supergirl roared. Kara flipped out of the way as heat vision scorched the ground beneath her. Kara was caught mid-air by Supergirl. She flew them up in the air. Kara struggled to make Supergirl let her go. Kara webbed her face, making Supergirl huff and let her go. Kara fell towards the ground. She shot a web at a building and swung.

Kara swung herself lower to the ground. Kara turned when she heard a sonic boom. Kara jumped as Supergirl crashed into the ground. Supergirl stood up, not phased at what she just tried to do. Supergirl narrowed her eyes again, searching.

Supergirl chuckled, "When's the last time you saw a chiropractor?"

Kara's breath hitched. This was not good. Supergirl knew about Kara's developing Degenerative Disk Disease. Kara sighed. She just needed to distract her for a little bit longer.

Supergirl smirked before blowing frost breath at Kara. Kara was flown back by the force. Kara landed in her Supergirl pose, but was punched immediately by Supergirl. Kara crashed into a lamppost. It fell behind her. Kara got herself up. Her back was hurting like hell.

Supergirl didn't give Kara time to prepare when she held her up in the air by the throat. Kara squirmed as Supergirl squeezed. She kicked her legs, punched Supergirl's arms, but nothing. Supergirl was strangling her and she couldn't do anything.

Supergirl smashed Kara on the ground. The road cracked from the force. Supergirl kicked Kara. Kara definitely felt something crack.

Supergirl stood over Kara. She kneeled down and tried to punch her face. Kara moved out of the way before she made contact. Kara activated the sonic amplifiers. She never used them since Venom was defeated, but they worked well since Supergirl fell.

Supergirl fell to the ground. She covered her ears. Her super hearing made the already loud noise deafening for her. Supergirl cried out from the pain. Kara stood up and stumbled her way towards her doppelganger. She punched Supergirl.

Supergirl eyed Kara's suit, looking for a weakness. She saw the watch from where the suit formed. Supergirl's eyes turned red before she shot her heat vision. Kara screamed from the intense heat. She heard her watch break and the nanobots deactivate.

Supergirl stood up, proud of her accomplishment. When she looked back at Kara, her eyes widened. Before any news choppers or reporters could see Kara, Supergirl flew them away.

Kara fought against Supergirl in the air. Supergirl got annoyed and punched Kara. Kara flew down faster than her terminal velocity. She was lucky to stop her descent by shooting a web at a building. 

Kara groaned from the force of stopping. She started swinging when Supergirl started chasing her. Supergirl sped up to catch Kara. Kara rac across a building before jumping towards a different direction. 

Supergirl roared as she went slightly past her limit while crashing into Kara. Kara screamed as Supergirl aimed at her back. They fell towards the ground, ending in 2 small craters. Supergirl stood up easily. She walked over towards Kara, who was having trouble getting up.

Supergirl raised Kara by her throat. She grinned, "You can never stop me. I'm sorry you won't see as I go through this planet, freeing it from the humans."

Martian Manhunter phased up from the ground. He told Supergirl, "No you won't." He held up a device. Supergirl threw Kara down. She grabbed the device from the Martian. She laughed as it crumbled in her hands, "Nice try, J'onn."

J'onn didn't react like Supergirl anticipated. Instead, he actually smirked. Supergirl demanded, "What's so goddamn funny?!"

"This," Lena answered. She shot the gun at Supergirl. The red beam hit her before she reacted. After a few seconds, the gun stopped as Supergirl landed on the ground. Kara looked at her doppelganger, who was unconscious.

Kara could see that J'onn and Lena were speaking, but her ears were ringing. Kara noticed her vision was a little blurry too. J'onn went over to Kara. He spoke again, but Kara didn't hear him. 

Her vision began to darken as if she was getting further away from the end of a tunnel. Before she knew it, Kara blacked out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't help myself when I named this chapter after the episode where Supergirl initially comes into contact with Red K.


	13. Balance Part I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I have some curse or something? While I wrote this, Ruby leaves Batwoman. Did I get cursed or something?

Lena was currently being escorted away from the hotel. Alex took Myriad from her. She was clearly pissed off about them taking it from the Fortress. Brainy attempted to explain what they were doing, but Alex told him to simply shut up and bring Lena over to the, "Tower."

Lena was in the back of a SUV, driving to this, "Tower." Lena didn't understand why she never saw a tower in the city. It would stick out since everything else was buildings. Alex and Brainy were in the front seats, conversating about Supergirl's conditions.

Lena held her laughter in when they parked. The, "Tower", was just a small building. How was this building that J'onn made supposedly a hub for the National City heroes?

Lena was led into the building. She followed Alex and Brainy towards the end of the first room. Lena took the time to look around. It seemed probably, almost as if J'onn was a therapist. Alex cleared her throat. Lena turned her head back and saw Alex and Brainy waiting for her to enter an elevator that was just revealed.

Lena held her breath as they went down. This made a lot more sense than her original beliefs.

When the doors opened, she understood. This place was like a smaller D.E.O. They had computers linked up, equipment, and even a balcony for the heroes to fly to. While Lena was amazed, Alex talked with J'onn.

At the mention of Kara, Lena became interested. She approached the duo, "Where are they?"

J'onn moved out of the way and gestured to another room. Lena went into it and saw both Supergirl and Kara laying on medical beds.The other Lena Luthor was currently checking on their vitals with the assistance of Kelly.

Earth-Prime Lena looked up and gasped. Just when she thought the strangest thing she had ever witnessed was the anti-matter, her doppelganger had to show up. Earth-Prime Lena immediately knew that this Lena was from the same Earth as the other Kara.

Lena approached the beds. She glanced at her wife's doppelganger for a moment, who was still unconscious. Lena went towards her wife. Kelly informed Lena of Kara's conditions, "She has a few broken ribs, a mild concussion, and some minor bac-"

"I already know about the DDD," Lena told Kelly. Kelly nodded before she looked at her Lena. She basically told her to continue the conversation.

Earth-Prime Lena gulped, "We've given Kara some pain meds. I'm planning to start surgery on her in a fe-"

"She doesn't need surgery," Lena denied, "Kara will heal."

"I don't think you understand the damage her bod-,"

Lena glared at her doppelganger, "I don't think you have the right in telling me what I don't know about my wife." Lena crossed her arms and bluntly announced, "My wife got her powers when she was 15 and has gone through a lot of injuries, some of those coming from me. I know she will heal, but she will need a couple of days for the worst ones."

"Well, what about the DDD?" Alex asked from behind. They all looked at her, who was clearly listening in on their conversation. Lena wasn't surprised that Alex knew of DDD. She was a doctor and Lena knew for a fact that some D.E.O. agents had DDD.

Lena sighed, "Kara and I don't have a conclusion on her condition. We talked about it, which ended in fights, but we don't have a decision."

Alex nodded. She continued watching as the trio worked on both Karas.

Around 20 minutes later, Supergirl woke up. The room was quiet as she slowly remembered what she did under the influence of red kryptonite. Alex approached her after the general consensus that it would be easier for Supergirl.

When Supergirl saw Alex, she started bawling. She started apologizing for everything she did or said to Alex. Supergirl began mentioning everyone else she wronged.

Lena had a hard time staying silent. Even though she wasn't her wife, Lena wanted to cry at how miserable Supergirl was. Somehow, Supergirl got even worse when she remembered what she wanted and was going to do to Earth-Prime Lena.

At the mention of herself, Earth-Prime Lena walked over to her. Lena couldn't watch as Supergirl deteriorated. Lena sat down on a chair near Kara's table. She did her best not to listen to Supergirl sobbing or her doppelganger giving her reassurances that she's fine and she forgives her.

Almost as fast as she began crying about Lena, Supergirl started mentioning the other Kara. All the women in the room didn't know exactly how to reveal it to her. They didn't since she looked around and saw her. Kara got up, but was pushed down by Earth-Prime Lena and Alex. Supergirl struggled against them, since the new device made her solar flare, "I-stop-I-Lena!"

"No Kara," Earth-Prime Lena gripped her hard enough to not let go. Supergirl gave up when she knew that they would win.

Kara groaned, a sign she was waking up. Lena watched her wife as her eyes blinked. Kara was a little confused as to where she was. She remembered fighting Supergirl, but she couldn't place anything after that.

When Kara saw Lena, her eyes lit up, although they were mostly closed. Kara smiled before muttering, "You're just like Sofia the First."

Lena chuckled, "And how's that?"

Kara did her best to shrug, "You were a girl in a village doing alright, but then became a princess overnight."

Lena's lips thinned as she tried not to laugh. She looked at her doppelganger, who was also fighting too. She glanced at Kelly, who mouthed, "Pain killers."

Lena held her wife's hand, "That's great darling."

Kara shook her head, "B-but you had so much to learn and see. You even….you ev-you were up in a castle...with your new….family…" Kara had a hard time finishing her sentence as she fell back asleep.

Lena grinned. She looked up at Kelly and asked her, "What do you have her on?"

"Let's just say those pain killers are going to help with the pain of those broken ribs."

Lena nodded. It was nonchalant. Lena felt extremely tired. Lena stumbled her way back to her chair. As she sat down, Lena fell off. The others, including Supergirl, all rushed to her. Lena did not like the feeling of landing on her ass.

"Lena, are you ok?!" The entire group asked.

Lena nodded, "Ye-yeah. J-just tired. I need to eat something."

Earth-Prime Lena began observing all the little details. Lena had bags under her eyes, she seemed a little skinny, and her little baby bump did not help. Her eyes widened, "Alex, get Lena on the bed. Kelly, get me an IV stand and IV bag."

"Why, what's wrong with her?" Supergirl asked.

"If you paid attention, " Earth-Prime Lena criticized, "You'd see she's pregnant and slightly malnourished. She needs nutritions pumped into her."

Alex helped Lena onto the bed. Kelly and Supergirl went to find the IV and its stand. Earth-Prime Lena stayed with her doppelganger. In a minute or two, Supergirl and Kelly returned with an IV and an IV stand. Earth-Prime Lena set everything up before she punctured Lena's skin with a needle from a tube connecting to the IV.

Lena felt a slight burn in her wrist as the liquid entered her body. It was mostly due to how cold it was. Lena laid back. Kelly decided to just make conversation, "So how long?"

Lena sighed happily, "Roughly a month."

"A MONTH?!" Everyone in the room squeaked.

Lena chuckled, "Side effect of her powers. My baby develops faster than normal."

"How do you know this, if it's alright for me to ask," Supergirl entered the conversation. She was genuinely curious on the possible effects she would put on any children she could have in the future.

"We know because of our first born."

"First born?"

Lena nodded, "Yeah…. Alexander Jeremiah Luthor-Danvers."

"How old is he?" Earth-Prime Lena questioned.

"Alex is turning 16 in January." Lena revealed. She wanted to laugh as everyone became pale. It was almost if their brains stopped.

"You and Kara must've been-"

"Kara was 17 and I was 16," Lena answered for Alex. Lena wanted to crawl into her walls. She was a little scared by how everyone was reacting.

Supergirl cleared her throat, "H-how?"

Lena was thankful that she and Kara spent years saying the same story. Her answer came easily, "I created a device on my world. It gave same sex couples the ability to have a child together. One of the mothers could carry and the fathers would have an artificial womb."

"Like Krypton?" Supergirl got a little excited at hearing something similar to her world.

"Yeah, like Krypton." Lena laid her head back. Even though she had nutrients pumping into her, she was exhausted. She fought to stay awake, but Lena eventually fell asleep.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The group all postponed their travels back to National City. They needed to stay for when Lena and Kara came back from Earth-38, or whatever was in its place. Luckily, Sam rented a house for the group. They didn't have to stay in a hotel.

The house was able to fit all of them. There were 3 bedrooms and 4 bathrooms. Alex and Sam shared 1 and the cousins shared the other. The guest bedroom was for Lena and Kara.

Ruby had a hard time figuring out why they were living in the house. She didn't know about Kara being Spider-Girl or Alex being Spider-Man. It appeared that her original mothers decided to keep it hidden until the family all chose to tell her. That also came at the price of her not knowing her actual mothers were gone.

Ellie was currently sitting on the porch. She looked out at the neighborhood and the small wilderness. This was a calming place. Somewhere you'd choose to clear your head. However, Ellie didn't want to clear her head. Clearing her head made her think about every single thing she can lose from the timeline changing.

Alex watched her from inside the house. He felt horrible for her. Coming from someone who changed a timeline, it really sucked. He couldn't even begin to imagine what was going through her head. Learning from his own experience, Alex walked out of the house.

Ellie sighed as she heard Alex walking to the door. She knew for sure that he would want to talk with her. Ellie relaxed her posture and pushed her glasses up her nose. By the time she finished, Alex sat next to her.

Initially, they didn't talk. The Luthor-Danvers cousins simply thought of what the other was going to say. Alex looked down at his feet, "They'll be back soon."

Ellie hummed, "I hope." Ellie shuffled to sit further away from her cousin.

Alex noticed the movement. He moved with Ellie, "Hey, it's ok. My parents will figure out how to fix this."

"You don't know that," Ellie whispered, "What if they can't fix my Earth? I would have to spend the rest of my life without my parents. Jeju has told me a lot of her life on Argo, and the pain she dealt with when she lost her world. It's happening to me too….and I don't know if I can survive this."

Alex hugged his cousin. Ellie hid her face in the crook of Alex's neck. Alex rubbed her back, "Yes, you can. You know why?"

"Why?" Ellie asked with her voice being slightly muffled.

"Because you're a Luthor-Danvers," Alex answered as if it was obvious, "Our parents are the greatest mothers of all time. They raised us to be heroes and be prepared for anything. If Aunt Kara survived the destruction of her world, you can and will too. We will always be here for you, no matter what."

Ellie sniffled. She nodded before hugging Alex tighter. Ellie smiled, "You're right. Luthor-Danvers can survive anything."

Alex chuckled when Ellie used his words. They continued hugging for a few more minutes before backing away. Ellie wiped her eyes, which had tear drops falling from them. Alex grabbed her hand and squeezed it a little. Alex let go before announcing, "Mama told me that The Wizard of Oz always cheered her up."

"Funny, my Mama said the same."

"Wanna watch it?"

"Sure," Alex and Ellie stood up. They reentered the house.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara felt like she was hit by a train. Her eyes slowly opened to a blinding light…. Was she dead? Do dead people have this experience?

"When you're finished with your fascination of the ceiling lights, I'd like you to cooperate." Earth-Prime Lena told Kara. It was funny to see her wake up and be completely focused on those lights.

Kara nodded. She struggled to sit up, but was helped by Earth-Prime Lena. Kara groaned, feeling pains in lots of places. Earth-Prime Lena placed her tablet down on the bed, "I'm going to touch some places and you're going to tell me if they hurt."

Lena first started with Kara's legs. She went up from her feet to her thighs. It was a little difficult staying still as Lena touched her thighs. Lena went to Kara's chest and lightly touched her. When Lena landed on her ribs, Kara hissed. Lena hummed before continuing.

When she was done, Lena informed Kara, "You have some broken ribs, a slight broken nose that's already healing, bruised cheek, black eye, burned wrist-"

"I get it," Kara interrupted, "I was hurt a lot."

Lena nodded, "Yeah, a lot." Lena grabbed her tablet from its spot on the bed, "We gave you some pain meds earlier for the first few hours of being here. They are extremely strong, so I'd advise to use caution when using."

Kara nodded. She looked around the room and spotted Lena. Her eyebrow raised in confusion. Lena noticed that she spotted her wife, "Lena's hooked up to an IV."

"Forgot to eat?"

Lena sighed, "Forgot to eat."

Kara groaned as she got off the bed, "That's my Lena…" Earth-Prime Lena placed her tablet back down to hold Kara. Kara felt sore in her legs and her feet felt like pins and needles.

Earth-Prime Lena forced Kara back onto her bed, "You need to heal. Your body went through a lot."

"I heal fas-"

"Lena told us that, but damage from a Kryptonian infected with red kryptonite is way more serious than most things you've been through." Kara complied with her requests. She laid back on the bed. Earth-Prime Lena grabbed her tablet. This time, she hoped she didn't need to place it down again.

Before she left the room, Earth-Prime Lena checked the IV bag. It was nearly empty, so Lena only had a few minutes left.

When she went out of the room, the Superfriends were all discussing the situation going on. Supergirl explained how she went to the Fortress and saw that Myriad was taken. She then confronted Lex about it, who apparently got Leviathan to cash in on it by exposing her to red kryptonite.

Earth-Prime Lena eyed Myriad. She had the desire to take it and finish Non-Nocere. Her attention turned to Alex when she asked, "Lena, how are they?"

"Lena is doing fine and Kara is healing. Her more serious injuries will take a few days."

"Speaking of them, why are they here?" Supergirl asked the question everyone was thinking. The doppelgangers never revealed why they came to this Earth, why they went into the D.E.O and the Fortress, and why they took Myriad.

Clearly, someone did know. Nia was the first to notice that Brainy was acting a little strange after Supergirl asked the question. Nia sighed, "Brainy…."

Everyone's attention turned to Brainy. He shuffled his feet and attempted to be calm. Brainy cleared his throat, "I-It is not my place to say."

"Why not?" Alex questioned.

"Because….Because I don't believe it is necessary for you to know."

"And why is this information not necessary for us to know?" Earth-Prime Lena crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrow.

"It's not. I know too much by actually knowing. If you knew, there could be catastrophic consequences. Discovering who they are is bad enough."

"Well, why don't we just get J'onn to tell us why?"

"No," J'onn shook his head, "I am not reading their minds."

"You do it all the time!" Supergirl pointed out.

"Not this time. They are clearly here to do something good. If Brainy trusts them, then I do too."

"Great," Supergirl shook her head and gasped, "I guess we will have to wait for them to tell us. In the meantime, Lena, can you go back to LC...LuthorCorp and start building the anti-kryptonite suit?"

"Yeah, of course. Give me a few hours." She went over to the elevator. As it opened, Supergirl approached her before she left. Lena gulped, "Anything else Supergirl?"

"I know we haven't had the chance to fully talk, but I hope we can after all of this."

Earth-Prime Lena gave a small smile and nodded, "I'd like that." She entered the elevator and Supergirl watched as the doors closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seeing all this Sofia the First stuff on Tik Tok gave me the amazing idea of what Kara Danvers would be like on heavy drugs.


	14. Balance Part II

Alex felt his head drop. He woke up when it fell. Alex shook as he shot up. He checked his surroundings. He calmed down when he remembered where he was. Alex looked down at the couch. Ellie was laying her head on the back cushions. Her mouth was slightly open as she snored.

Alex snorted, but covered his mouth when he saw her move. He needed to keep in mind that his cousin had super hearing. Alex glanced at the clock. It showed that the time was 7:19. Alex looked outside and noticed it was sunny. 

His eyes widened at the realization that they slept the entire day after watching, "Wizard of Oz." Alex grabbed a blanket laying on the couch and draped it over Ellie. He went upstairs and into his room. He quickly changed out of his clothes and entered his bathroom to shower. After his shower, Alex finished getting ready and by then he noticed someone texted him.

Alex grabbed his phone and read the text. Jenny was worried about him after he didn't return to school. Alex forgot that he gave her his phone number. The stress of the possible divorce and his cousin's situation just blocked that. 

Alex sent a short message saying he was fine, but his family needed to help his cousin and would stay in New York for a while. Alex didn't expect to get a reply since it would be 4 in the morning in National City.

Alex put on new clothes and walked downstairs. Aunt Alex was awake, making herself a pot of coffee. Alex said good morning to his Aunt before opening up the refrigerator to grab some cereal. It wouldn't do much to sate his appetite, but it was something.

Alex ate about 2 spoonfuls of his cereal before he asked, "Have they gotten back?"

Aunt Alex sighed, "No. The last thing I got was when your mother went for Myriad."

"It's been days. Shouldn't we go and help?"

"No, I think we should be fine for a while. Our Earths go through time differently. That's why it was 2020 for us but 2019 when your Aunts came for your mom's help." Aunt Alex explained.

Alex nodded. He looked at his bowl for a few seconds before saying, "What if they don't find a way to fix this? What if they can't give Ellie her life back?"

"Alex-"

"Please," Alex begged, "Please don't. I need to know."

Aunt Alex bit her lip. She wanted to tell him but there was also the consequence that he wouldn't take it well. Aunt Alex placed her mug on the counter and answered her nephew, "Then Ellie would most likely have to stay here. We don't know if her going back would erase her from existence or cause some weird phenomenon to happen, but we can't risk it, especially for El's life."

"But she will lose her entire world!"

"Don't you think I know that?" Aunt Alex crossed her arms. She did her best not to yell since everyone else was sleeping, "Kara had to live in a new world where she lost her family and never fit in. I had to deal with worrying about my sister because at any moment she would have a panic attack due to the memories of losing her entire world."

"I know that, but we need to save her world. We can't allow Ellie to lose her life!"

"We are doing our best. Your mothers are finding any possible clue or hint as to how they can reverse the changes to that timeline."

"But for all we know, they won't be able to."

"And that scares me," Ellie told the duo. Alex and his Aunt both turned to Ellie. She clearly heard the conversation. Alex berated himself for not keeping in mind at how loud their yelling would be for her.

Ellie gulped, "I'm scared that I am going to lose my world. I have a great life, great friends, and an amazing family. I don't want to lose them."

"Ellie, my parents are doing everything in their power to make sure you can keep that li-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW THAT!" Ellie screamed. Her eyes burned with tears as she ranted, "You said it yourself, they might not be able to fix what happened. I might have to live a life where I would never be able to see my parents, aunts, uncles, granpas, grandmas, or my friends. For all I know, me staying here only delayed me being erased."

Ellie rushed up to her room. Alex and his Aunt sat there for a few moments. They knew Ellie needed a few minutes to herself, which they gave. After those moments, Alex went up and followed Ellie's trail. Outside the room, he heard her crying. Alex gently knocked on the door.

Ellie's cries stopped for a second before continuing. She muttered, "C-Come in…"

Alex entered the room. He saw Ellie laying on her bed. However, he didn't see Ruby. Knowing what he was thinking, Ellie spoke, "She's probably with Sam." Alex nodded. He walked over to the bed and laid down next to his cousin. Just like the previous day, they didn't speak at first.

Ellie sniffled while wiping her eyes. Ellie cleared her throat, "H-How's your girlfriend?"

"She's…." Alex huffed, "she's not my girlfriend anymore."

"Oh, yeah," Ellie mentally slapped herself. Alex changed the timeline and lost his life. Ellie was scared. She asked her cousin, "How do you deal with it?"

"You might not like my answer."

"I-I need to know."

"Ok," Alex turned his head and looked at Ellie, "It was hard at first. When I came back, nothing in my life was similar at all to what I experienced. I lost my family, my friends, my home."

"I don't know any of these people that well. Even with my Aunts being from my timeline, we had just met."

"Not helping."

Alex shook his head, "You didn't let me finish. The first month was horrible. I needed to learn these people who had the faces of my family. I had a new mother that I never knew and I had to pretend to know her and accept her as my mother. We had some fights, but in the end, what mattered was my experiences with them. Even with only around a month of living here, my experiences have shown me I can live here and possibly have a great life in the future."

"But…" Ellie stopped to think about what she wanted to say, "What if...what if I can't? What if I would become too broken?"

Alex moved closer to hug his cousin. He knew this would be hard, as it is for him. Alex squeezed her a little, "If you're broken, know I'll always be there for you. We've been in each other's lives for years. If you ever need someone to just vent anything, I'll be there."

"I know," Ellie agreed. She snuggled closer into her cousin's side. Ellie felt exhaustion creeping up. It was most likely due to her crying. Ellie held her bigger cousin and told him, "I liked Jenny."

"Me too."

"No shit Sherlock," Ellie chuckled, "you were her boyfriend… I just wish you hadn't lost her."

Alex shrugged, "I never had her in the first place."

"What do you mean?"

"I never told her about me being Spider-Man until right before we went back in time. In fact, she was never supposed to go, so that's why I told her. I hid half of myself from her for so long it kind of, I don't know if this is the correct term, but it kind of separated us in some aspects."

"Like my parents?"

Alex nodded, "A little. Our situation wasn't as extreme since neither of us had lived in a life where people always lied to us or our family were homicidal maniacs. Your parents had to go through a lot more, but it was the same scenario."

Elle yawned. Her body became still as she slowly began to fall asleep. Before she did, Ellie stated, "I wish I could've met my parents then."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Lena yawned as she woke up. Her eyes slowly opened. She saw that Alex was taking the IV out of her. Lena directed her attention to Kara. Lena smiled when Kara met her eyes. Kara smiled back at her wife. Alex cleared her throat, "If you love birds are finished…"

Kara and Lena whipped their heads to Alex. Alex placed her tablet down on the table near Lena's bed and informed them, "Lena, you need to eat, which we are getting food right now. Nia will be back with a lot for all of us so there will be options. Kara, you're in no shape to fight right now with your injuries. I suggest resting until you fully heal."

Kara nodded. She laid her head back before muttering, "Thank God. I am hungry." Kara turned back to look at Alex and pleaded, "Please tell me there's-"

"We ordered an abundance of potstickers." Alex chuckled. She grabbed her tablet and headed to leave the room. Alex opened the door and went out. The group were just hanging around the main room of the Tower. They all asked how the couple was doing, which Alex confirmed they were doing well. Alex muttered, "You two are more alike than I thought."

Inside of the med room, Lena asked her wife, "How are you feeling?"

Kara shrugged, "Alright. When I woke up, it felt like I was hit by a train. At that point, I thought I died."

Lena laughed. Kara smiled again as her wife continued to laugh for a few more seconds. Lena sat up on the bed, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Happens when you've been in a relationship with me for 17 years."

"You're right, I know you too well." Lena got up from the bed and walked over to Kara's bed. She grabbed a chair near the bed and pulled it to be closer. She sat down on the chair. Lena leaned closer to hold Kara's hand. Kara intertwined their hands.

Kara mumbled, "I love you."

Lena rubbed her thumbs on the back of Kara's hand while reciprocating the saying, "I love you too, so much."

Kara pulled Lena's hand and kissed it. She groaned as her head laid back on the pillow. Lena moved closer to check what was wrong, but Kara just told her she was fine. Lena decided to listen to her wife this time.

Kara was helped up by Lena when Alex told them that the food arrived. On their way to leaving the room, Kara suggested, "We should go on a vacation after this."

Lena smiled, "Maybe we can take a weekend off. We will both be off once the baby comes."

Kara nodded in agreement, "I like the sound of that." Lena held Kara's arm to the table where everyone was sitting at. Lena pulled Kara's chair at, against her protests, to sit her down. After arguing for roughly 10 seconds on Lena going to grab Kara's food, Kara relented to tell her she wanted potstickers, pizza, and also chicken lo mein.

Lena grabbed just below what Supergirl grabbed. Kara didn't mind the amount, since it was her regular, but everyone in the room forced Lena to eat. The group, except for Kara, was a little surprised at how much Lena put on her plate. Lena only ate pizza and chicken lo mein, choosing not to take potstickers due to how both Karas would react.

Kara, Supergirl, and Lena ate their food the quickest and were the first to get seconds. Kara and Lena looked at each other for a few seconds, reminding each other that these people aren't the ones they know and to remember their mission.

Lena and Kara excused themselves after finishing. Kara sat there to occupy the group as Lena went to retrieve Myriad. Lena quickly went to grab Myriad. As she turned, Lena came face-to-face with Supergirl. Supergirl was glaring at her. Lena gripped Myriad closer to her chest. Super growled, "Put it down."

Lena stood still, not afraid of her wife's doppelganger. Even with her back slightly hurting and her feet being sore, Lena wouldn't have any problem with kicking her ass. Supergirl ordered Lena again, "Put Myriad down, now."

Lena gulped. Even if she originally wasn't afraid, hearing Supergirl's threatening tone. Lena bit her lip for a brief moment in consideration of whether to actually listen. Lena wasn't sure if Supergirl got her powers back, but her niece's life depended on this. Lena defied Supergirl, "No."

Lena saw in clear daylight when Supergirl was done with her. Before Supergirl acted on her anger, she was flown back. Lena turned her head and looked at Kara, who had a troubled look. Lena assumed that Kara used a web to pull her doppelganger back from her.

Immediately after Supergirl crashed, everyone else reentered the room. Alex checked on her sister as Kelly checked on Kara. Lena let the breath she was somehow holding in out. Lena let her grip loosen on Myriad. She could barely hear the muffled sounds of people fighting. Lena guessed it was Kara and Alex, or maybe Supergirl was in it too.

All Lena knew was that she couldn't hear them clearly. It might be from the fear Supergirl gave her. Lena would like to lie about not being scared that Supergirl would attack her, but that itself would be a lie. Lena felt like she was brought back to her fight with Kara nearly a month earlier. Supergirl looked exactly how Kara did right before she threw the door at Lena. Even though Lena forgave her wife, she still could never forget what she did.

J'onn came up to Lena. Her thoughts were sirens to him. He heard everything Lena was thinking of, including getting short flashes of her memories. J'onn helped Lena to a chair in the room. Lena sat down on the chair. Lena gripped Myriad harder again, afraid someone would try to take it.

Lena watched as Alex, Kelly, and Nia brought Kara and Supergirl back into the med room to probably check on what this fight could've done to their injuries.

After everything that has happened, the Luthor-Danvers wives could not get a break at all.

J'onn kneeled in front of Lena. Lena pulled Myriad closer to her chest. J'onn held his hands up to show he wasn't going to take it from her. Lena's shoulders sagged in relief. J'onn held her shoulder and told Lena, "They won't let you take Myriad unless you tell us what you're doing."

"Why don't you just read my mind?"

"Because Brainy informed us that you're doing this for a good reason. If it wasn't good, I would've already found out."

Lena bit her lip. She looked at the med room and at J'onn. Lena sighed and nodded, "Ok."


	15. "Never"

Alex and Ellie woke up later in the day, specifically at night. Alex looked around and saw that it was pitch black outside. He got up to get his and Ellie's glasses. Ellie got up after him and checked her phone. It was a quarter to 10. Alex handed Ellie her glasses.

Alex put his glasses on and asked Ellie, "Where is everyone?"

Ellie pointed in the direction of Sam's room. Alex easily guessed they were all sleeping. Ellie sighed while walking over to the bathroom. Following her, Alex started brushing his teeth. With her voice being gurgled, Ellie asked her cousin, "Anna go to the ity?"

Alex nodded, "Ure." 

They spent another 2 minutes brushing their teeth. The cousins left the bathroom and went to grab a change of clothes. Alex left the room and went into the guest room to change while giving Ellie the privacy to change too.

Alex met up with Ellie downstairs. She used her super speed to change so she had to wait a few minutes. While she had waited, Ellie ate some candy. She threw a bar to Alex once he got down. Alex retrieved his jacket and gave Ellie hers.

Alex grabbed a key and opened the door for Ellie. Ellie walked out before Alex closed and locked the door behind them. Alex pocketed his keys. They went to the backyard. Alex looked around before questioning, "How are we doing this?"

"I can bridal carry you," Ellie suggested with a shrug.

Alex shook his head, "No. No way."

Ellie grinned and tilted her head, "Fireman?"

"I will get sick if you do that." Alex pointed at his cousin.

Ellie chuckled and waved her hand nonchalantly, "Stop being such a baby. I'll give you a piggyback ride."

Alex groaned, but ultimately agreed to do it. Alex went behind Ellie. He climbed up her back until she was holding his legs. Alex wrapped his arms around her neck. Ellie told him, "Hold on tight!" They shot into the sky. Alex screamed, "HOLY SHIT!"

Ellie gasped, "You kiss your mother with that mouth?" Alex hid his head in the crook of Ellie's shoulder and gripped her neck harder. Thankfully it didn't hurt her because Alex would've let go and he didn't want to go splat.

Ellie flew them up to the top of World Trade Center 1. Alex got off Ellie's back. He sat on the edge of the roof as Ellie hovered. Alex swung his feet back and forth. Ellie looked down at the city and muttered, "The city is beautiful."

Alex agreed and nodded, "Yeah. I love looking over National City on CatCo or LCorp."

Ellie looked at her cousin and smiled, "Me too. I also just hover and watch the sunset."

Alex got up. He walked down the side of the building. Alex held his hand out, "Ready?" Ellie grabbed his hand and flew them down. Alex closed his eyes and squeezed her hand as hard as he could.

Once they reached the ground, the duo began walking around the city. It was extremely crowded and loud, but National City was too. Alex led them to 160 Broadway. Ellie looked at her cousin with a raised eyebrow, "Really? McDonald's?"

Alex shrugged his shoulders, "Why not? We haven't had anything for hours." Alex held the door open for Ellie. Ellie thanked him before entering the building. Alex ordered their food (3 Big Macs, 2 Double Quarter Pounders, 5 cheeseburgers, 20 piece Mcnuggets, 2 large fries, and 2 large drinks). Ellie's mouth widened at the total: $90.65.

Alex brushed off his cousin's concerns with his credit card. Ellie warned him, "Your parents are going to be pissed."

Alex shook his head, "No they won't. They know how much I spend on food." Alex paid for the food and grabbed their cups. They both got Sprite and sat at the table they chose. Alex asked Ellie how 8th grade was. Ellie went into a long discussion about her teacher, who was a dick. Apparently, she didn't like Ellie due to her prejudice about Lena.

Alex shook his head and sighed. Sometimes he got that too from people. They both wondered why some still judge their mother based off her brother, and not on her own merits.

Ellie got their food after telling Alex to sit down or she would throw him in space. Alex even split their food but gave Ellie any extras for the Big Macs and cheeseburgers. While her mouth was full, Ellie asked, "Ow's school?"

Alex's lips tightened to a thin line. Ellie immediately understood that it wasn't good. Alex ate a Mcnugget before answering, "The worst thing I have ever experienced."

"How so?"

"Everything and everyone." Alex sipped from his cup, "I know almost everyone in the school. I have all these memories about them and even secrets that could still be real, but they don't know me. It sucks the most in lunch. I sit by myself in the library. I couldn't stand sitting all alone in the cafeteria while all of my friends sit with other people."

"What about Jenny?" Ellie pried. She could see Alex smile momentarily before it fell. She continued, "You briefly mentioned you texted her, so that's good, right?"

Alex crossed his arms, "I guess. She just told me it was in case I ever wanted to hang out if I felt alone."

"Maybe she did it because she's attracted to you."

Alex shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not. When she told me, it was more like pity than actually caring. I swear, she's completely different than I thought."

Ellie chewed on a French Fry as she replied, "That usually happens when you remove relationships and friendships from someone's life."

Alex nodded. He stared at his food for a little bit before asking, "What if she's better without me?"

"Don't think like th-"

"I'm serious," Alex interrupted. He looked back up at his cousin, "What if she's doing better now than when I was her friend and her boyfriend?"

Ellie shook her head in disappointment. She had some knowledge on where this train of thought led to. Ellie confidently informed her dim witted cousin, "You'll never know that. What you need and should know is that now you have the chance to do what you desire. Jenny clearly seems to have an interest in starting something. It's your choice on whether to follow through or let her go."

Alex played with his straw. He knew that it was his choice. It didn't feel right in his gut to let her go, but he couldn't let his heart dictate his decision. He huffed, "I haven't even told her about what happened. How would I ever be in a relationship with her?"

"God, your life is confusing."

Alex chuckled, "Yeah, you can say that again."

Alex threw their trash out after they finished. He brought Ellie to a sports store he found while they were walking. Alex took a Yankees hat and jersey. He paid for them before giving them to her.

Ellie raised her eyebrow like their mother. Alex smiled, "This is New York City, gotta fit in."

Ellie made an accusation, "You're only doing this because I'm a Dodgers fan."

Alex gasped, "How dare you think of me so poorly!" Ellie grumbled as she put the Yankee merch on. Alex was giddy that his cousin was forced to support the best team in baseball.

Ellie wanted to crush her hat when she put it on. Better yet, she wanted to set it on fire. Knowing what she was thinking, Alex chimed in, "I don't think you'd want to destroy your Uncle's jersey."

"What?!"

Alex nodded, "Yup. Your jersey is a limited edition James Olsen jersey. Limited edition for you, not for me."

Ellie's eyes widened. She always wanted an Olsen jersey. Uncle James wasn't a baseball player on her Earth, but it would've been cool if she could have it. Ellie squealed before hugging Alex. Alex hugged her back too while he was getting slightly crushed. Ellie backed up, "I can't believe you did this!"

"Well, I heard from somewhere that you wanted the jersey."

Ellie laughed, "I think you finally turned me."

Alex cheered. He pumped his fist in the air. Ellie smiled and shook her head. Alex bought another hat for himself before they left. Ellie's fascination with New York City didn't die throughout the night. She dragged Alex to every popular tourist attraction. They went to the MET, Madison Square Garden, Times Square, Central Park, and Wall Street.

Even though most of the places they visited were closed, the duo had a fun time. Their fun ended when Alex noted that the sun was rising. Ellie reluctantly flew them back to the house. Alex and Ellie discreetly entered the house and their room. Alex sent Ellie the pictures and selfies they took during the trip.

The cousins changed into their pajamas and crashed out on their beds. 

Alex woke up 5 hours later. His alarm clock, which he forgot to change, went off. He groaned as his hand slammed down on it. Alex cringed at the sound of the alarm clock shattering. Alex's head turned to Ellie, who was also waking up.

She saw the damage inflicted and mumbled, "Good job."

Alex stayed in bed for a few moments before going into the bathroom after Ellie. He brushed his teeth and fixed his hair. Alex finished with cleaning his face and his ears. He went downstairs and saw that his family was sitting on the couch or at the dinner table.

Alex was handed a plateful of pancakes, sausage, bacon, and eggs from Aunt Alex. Alex thanked his Aunt before he dug in. While Alex ate, Aunt Sam addressed the room, "I'm sorry to inform you guys, but we're going to have to leave soon."

Alex's and Ellie's heads whipped up. They both asked, "Why?"

"Well it's been days since Lena and Kara went to the other Earth. Ruby needs to go back to school, Sam and I need to go back to work, and you need to go to school too Alex."

"But what about me?" Ellie questioned.

Aunt Sam informed her, "You're coming with us. LCorp has a private jet. You won't need a passport."

"And how will my parents know we're going back?"

"I texted them a few minutes ago. By my estimations, it should be night there on their second day. It'll take them a few hours to see it, but they'll know."

"So when are we leaving?"

"Either tomorrow or in 2 days."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Supergirl sat on the table motionless. Her eyes were wide in shock. Earth-Prime Lena had the same expression. In fact, everyone else in the room did too. Lena scratched the back of her neck. She cleared her throat. Supergirl began stuttering, "W-W-what? C-Child?!"

Earth-Prime Lena followed in Supergirl's path, "L-Little girl?"

The duo looked at both Lena and Kara. Kara nodded. She didn't want to tell them, but if this is how they would save Ellie's world, then so be it. Alex interrupted her sister's and Earth-Prime Lena's freak out, "I can see it."

Supergirl whipped her head to her sister, "You can see it?!"

Alex nodded and shrugged her shoulders, "Yeah."

Kelly added onto Alex, "I see it too. I've known you guys for a year and Lena even shorter. That first game night, I thought you two were dating."

"Really?" Supergirl asked.

"If I didn't know Lena was dating James, I would've thought you two were." Nia commented.

"Does everyone have the same verdict?!" Supergirl questioned the room. She looked at J'onn and Brainy. J'onn smiled weakly. Brainy looked everywhere except at Supergirl. Supergirl groaned, "Come on. You too?"

J'onn defended himself, "You protected Lena, even if it would've killed you. Don't forget you were the only one that believed in Lena when Lillian made it seem like Lena turned on you."

Supergirl argued, "That's because she was my friend and I knew her more than you-"

"But Kara," Alex cut in, "You were so determined to make us believe she was innocent."

Supergirl sighed. She bit her lip. Her head turned to Earth-Prime Lena. Lena was covering her mouth with her hand. Her eyes were quickly shedding tears. Lena got out of the room before Supergirl could stop her. Supergirl laid back on her bed and huffed.

Lena looked at her wife, who was sharing their fearful thoughts. All Kara had to do was nod to encourage Lena to follow her doppelganger.

Lena walked out of the med bay. Lena had to think of where she would go in this instance. However, when she glanced at the balcony, it became obvious. Lena walked up the steps and into the balcony. Her doppelganger was leaning against the railing, looking over the city. Lena stood next to her and stayed there for a minute or two.

Earth-Prime Lena leaned her head down, "I-I don't understand…"

Lena hummed, "About what Kara said?"

"Yeah," Earth-Prime Lena choked out. She gripped the railing harder, "If she believed in me so much, why didn't she tell me?"

"Didn't she say it was to protect you and because you treated her as a normal human, not a woman that can do extraordinary things?"

She nodded, "Kara did say that." Lena looked at her doppelganger with tears in her eyes, "But she knows I can take care of myself. Even if knowing who she was puts a target on my back, being a Luthor already did that."

"What about treating her as a human?" Lena questioned her.

Earth-Prime Lena frowned as she shook her head, "She knows that I'd never treat her differently. I don't treat J'onn or Brainy any different than anyone else, and I know they're aliens. I-I…." Lena shook her head again before looking at the city and ending her answer.

Lena moved her hand before she could think. When her hand landed on her doppelganger's, Earth-Prime Lena tensed. Lena would've pulled her hand back, but Earth-Prime Lena enveloped her in a hug as she started to cry onto her shoulder.

Lena rubbed her back. As she was crying, Earth-Prime Lena wanted to know, "H-How d-did you k-know about what K-Kara t-told me?"

Lena hugged her harder, "Kara told my wife while they discussed during Crisis." Lena held her doppelganger for a while. She knew that she needed it badly. Lena could only assume all of the trouble she's gone through without Kara's intervention.

Both Lena's jumped a little when someone cleared their throat. They turned to Supergirl, who was fiddling with her hands. Lena looked at her doppelganger, who was only paying attention to Supergirl. Lena ended their hug and backed away. She told them, "I'll let you two talk."

Once Lena left, Supergirl went to replace her at Earth-Prime Lena's side. She stepped back from Supergirl. Supergirl hid that she was hurt and instead stood there. She awaited for her ex-friend to begin the conversation, if she wanted to. Lena licked her lips, "H-How much did you hear?"

Supergirl held her hips to gain any confidence as she answered, "I came up when you said, "She knows I'd never treat her differently."

Lena nodded. Her lips thinned as she tried to hold back even more tears than before. Her fingers curled and uncurled. She hugged herself and turned her back to Supergirl.

Supergirl took a step closer and held her hand out, "Lena-"

"I don't understand this," Lena's voice broke Supergirl's sentence. She shuddered before turning back, "I was able to deal with you distrusting me because it was an answer. I could live with an answer. But now….now I can't use an answer at all. I can't think of a reason why you would lie."

"Lena, I-"

"Cut the crap Kara!" Lena interrupted her. Her voice strangled, "You already told me you don't regret lying because it "protected" me." Lena wiped her eyes. She jabbed Supergirl with her finger, "You lied to me every single day since we met. You believed in me when no one else did, but you still lied. You broke not only my trust, but also my heart."

Supergirl allowed Lena to do whatever she wanted. When poking Supergirl wasn't enough, Lena started pushing her. Lena pushed her as she demanded why she lied. Lena started crying again when she asked if it was worth it. If lying to protect herself was worth losing her friend and potential lover.

Supergirl's lips trembled. The last question broke her. Was lying to "protect" Lena (even though she didn't need to be protected and the threats on her life wouldn't add much to hers already) and to also be treated as a normal human was worth losing her. Supergirl gulped, "N-No."

Lena stopped. Her eyes met Supergirl's. Lena growled, "What?"

Supergirl repeated what she said, "No, it wasn't worth losing you." Supergirl clenched her fists, "I thought that since I was showing myself to you and not what everyone expects me to be, I could live with that. I thought if this little lie cou-"

"It's not a little lie Kara," Lena argued, "You hid your entire life from me. While I thought you were Kara Danvers: journalist and just some ordinary woman from Midvale, you were really Kara Zor-El: superhero. Even if this was a little lie, you used it so much and you used it during dangerous situations that it became a big lie. Do you know how heartbroken I was when I thought you died in Kaznia?"

Supergirl bit her lip as she shook her head. Lena scoffed, "For those few seconds I thought you died from the explosion, it was as if my soul died. You were my friend who I cared for more than anything in my life. I was really scared for you, but knowing now that you're Supergirl, I-I wouldn't have been deathly afraid for you. Sure, I'd be somewhat scared, but at least I would've been reassured you'd survive."

Lena chuckled as another thought came to her mind, "I didn't even know it was you when Reign almost killed you or I saw the footage where you almost died from the hands of Red Daughter. God, I didn't know that Red Daughter impersonated you or that I had to watch you suffer from the effects of kryptonite." Lena paused for a moment. Her mind went through every tragic moment throughout their friendship. All the times Lena feared for Kara and all the times she did for Supergirl. Although she only cared for Supergirl due to being a good person, it would've changed everything if she knew it was Kara.

Lena sobbed suddenly. Supergirl rushed to hug her as she started crying again. Supergirl cradled Lena in her arms as Lena apologized to Kara for all the wrong deeds she did. Supergirl reassured Lena that she forgave her. Lena looked up to Supergirl, "Do you really forgive me?"

Supergirl nodded with full honesty, "Of course I do. I've always believed in you Lena, and I will never stop believing in-" Supergirl's answer was interrupted by Lena kissing her. The world stopped for her as she felt Lena's lips on hers. Supergirl reacted quickly by pushing her lips onto Lena's. Lena wrapped her arms around Supergirl's neck as Supergirl wrapped her arms around Lena's waist.

In the main hub, Lena and Kara watched their doppelgangers. Kara looked at her wife while Lena smiled at her. Lena asked, "Do you think we did it? Did we save Ellie?"

Kara told her, "I think we did, or at least I hope. They must be back on their path."

Lena squeezed her wife's hand. Kara returned the gesture as Lena spoke, "I missed you this last month."

"I missed you too."

"Please don't leave again."

Kara pulled Lena into a hug. Lena leaned her forehead against Kara's. Kara pecked Lena's lips, "Never."


	16. New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I had to get a new keyboard after my old one began to get really slow, so there might be more mistakes than usual.

Supergirl grabbed the phone that was handed to her. She looked down at the photo and gasped. Her eyes watered and lips trembled. She gave Earth-Prime Lena the phone. Supergirl wiped her eyes, "She's beautiful."

Kara and Lena smiled. With the entire purpose of them being there was revealed, the couple decided to show their doppelgangers what their daughter looks like. Earth-Prime Lena muttered, "We made her…."

"We did." Supergirl gave her Lena a one handed hug. Supergirl kissed Lena's head. A notification chimed. Supergirl read it and said it out loud, "Alex texted: We are going back to National City. We're taking your stuff with us."

Lena sighed. She knew this was coming, but she wished they could've stayed longer. Kara held her hand and squeezed it. Lena leaned her head on Kara's shoulder. Kara was given back the phone. Kara asked them, "Is there a way to make sure that this worked?"

Supergirl nodded, "Yeah. We can ask Team Flash. They're sort of masters of time travel. I haven't checked in with Barry since Crisis, but I think they could come up with something."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Central City - September 29th, 2020

Kara's mouth gawked. This was amazing. S.T.A.R. Labs is big. Like really big. Sure, not as tall as LCorp, but the width is massive. There must be more floors in S.T.A.R. Labs than LCorp. Lena was impressed too. This facility had state of the art technology and they were still in 2020.

Cisco led the group into the Cortex. The rest of Team Flash was there. Everyone turned to see them walking in. Their eyes subsequently widened. Barry stuttered, "T-K-There's…. There's…."

"There's two of you!" Iris completed her husband's sentence. Kara turned to send a glare to her doppelganger. Supergirl chuckled lightly as she scratched her neck. 

Kara pointed at her, "You didn't tell them?"

"I-I forgot?" Supergirl attempted to answer in hopes it was good enough. Kara growled. Her fist clenched before she dropped it to her side. While Supergirl and Kara had a staring contest, Lena introduced herself, "Hello, I am Lena Luthor."

"We know," Team Flash responded.

"I am Lena Luthor from Earth-25."

"Earth-25?" Barry tilted his head. Lena nodded. Barry looked at his friends, "Earth-25 was the only Earth that hasn't been explored by us yet. Even so, wasn't all Earth's combined into this one?"

"Not exactly," Cisco cut in to explain, "Some Earths were. From what we know, it was Earth-1, Earth-38, and Earth-73. There's still a multiverse."

"That's good."

Earth-Prime Lena decided to come into the conversation after not talking, "We're here because these two," she pointed at Lena and Kara, "want to see if something they did fixed a part of the timeline."

Barry grabbed a tablet, "Then let's get the Legends. I think they have some free ti-"

"Why not you?" Both Karas asked him.

The room went silent as everyone looked back and forth from the Karas to Barry. Barry looked down and mumbled, "I'm losing my speed."

"What do you mean you're losing your speed?" Supergirl went closer to her friend and held his shoulder.

Barry leaned in closer to her. He huffed a little while revealing, "It turns out that when Oliver unlocked my full potential, it messed up the speed force. Now, I'm slowly losing my speed and whenever I use it, I waste more."

"We calculated Barry's speed to be just under Mach 5." Cisco informed the group. He added on, "Barry needed Wally's help to go to 2024 when his fastest was Mach 100. He won't be fast enough to travel forward in time."

Kara bit her lip, "I know you don't remember me, but I know you all can figure this out. Team Flash has some of the smartest people I've ever met."

Barry nodded. He wiped his eyes after lightly crying when Team Flash revealed what happened to him. Barry turned on the tablet and sent a message to the Legends. He told everyone, "It'll probably take a few hours for them to get it if they're busy."

Lena hummed. She grabbed Kara's hand and led them out of the Cortex. They went down the hall and into a massive room. It looked like a training room, with what appeared to be a track in it.

Lena hugged Kara and laid her head on her chest. Kara held Lena's back. She rubbed Lena's back, knowing it was tight in some areas. As she did this, Kara kissed her head, "You must be exhausted."

Lena nodded as she closed her eyes. Kara swayed them a little. Lena smiled at her wife's actions. Kara leaned her head on Lena's. Lena looked up at Kara, "I just hope we succeeded. I don't want to give bad news to El."

"Neither do I." Kara agreed. She asked her, "Do you think everyone will like my new hair?"

Lena laughed, "Yes, I think they will," Lena leaned closer and whispered, "because I love it." Kara leaned in and met Lena's lips. Lena moaned when one of Kara's hands not so discreetly squeezed her ass.

Kara leaned back to whisper, "When we get home, I want to do something."

"What is it?"

"A…" Kara blushed, "Some fantasy I have…"

"And what is it?" Lena raised her eyebrow. Kara looked down at Lena's shirt, which was an Empire Strikes Back shirt. Lena looked down too and immediately realized what Kara had fantasized about. Kara blushed again as Lena smirked, "You want to see Leia buns? Or maybe even me in Leia's bik-"

"Please don't finish that!" Supergirl yelled from across the hall. Kara and Lena laughed at how Supergirl seemed to be afraid of Lena finishing that. Kara smiled, "You know, I was expecting Kenobi."

Lena's face became serious, "Really? You're going to pull that?"

"What?"

"Kara, that joke has been dead for years." 

"Wow," Kara gasped, "My wife doesn't like it when I make an old joke because we're about to time travel."

"Kar-"

"The Legends just came." Supergirl announced to the pair. As she left, Supergirl turned back around, "And please stop talking about your Star Wars fantasies."

Kara and Lena followed Supergirl outside. Outside, the 2 Legends were standing there, awaiting the couple's arrival. Kara rushed up, "Hey Sara. Hi Nate."

They looked at each other and back at Kara. Their heads turned to Supergirl. Supergirl clarified, "She's me from another Earth."

"Oh," They both smiled. Sara went up to Kara, "You probably know me on your Earth, b-"

"No, I know you. Sara Lance a.k.a White Canary."

"Our timeline changed, but she originally was in Ryan's place as the Paragon of Humanity."

Nate sighed. Time travel was their thing, but this was getting more and more difficult. He crossed his arms, "Yay, another change to the timeline."

Sara ignored Nate's remarks, "Anyways, let's go and we can send you both where you want to see."

Kara and Lena followed the 2 Legends. Before they got in the time ship, Earth-Prime Lena reached them, "I-I want to see too, if that's alright."

"Lena-"

"No Kara," Earth-Prime Lena turned to Supergirl and sneered, "My entire life I've dealt with people betraying me and dying. For once, I just want to see if I have a happy life!"

Nate cut in their argument, "Well, if Sara agrees, we can show you."

"But, we would have to erase your memories of the trip."

Lena looked up at them, "Then wouldn't you have to erase all of their memories of us?"

Sara looked at the couple and nodded, "Yes."

"Why?" Kara questioned.

"Because if they know about you two, they'll have the desire to see their future." Sara explained. Kara gulped. Their doppelgangers also looked both shocked and resigned. Resigned to the fact that they'll have to forget them. Lena held Kara's hand. Kara did her best not to cry. She thought by fixing everything, they'd have their friends back.

"Lets go." Sara told the group. Lena and Kara entered the time ship first, followed by everyone else. Sara sat down in the pilot seat and started flying. The other 5 sat in the seats behind her. Sara pressed some buttons and pulled on a lever, sending them into the time stream. She looked back at the couple, "So, what year are we going to?"

Lena thought for a few seconds before answering, "Probably around 2032 or 2033."

Sara nodded before she put that year in. Once the year was locked in, she pulled on the lever again and they shot into that time.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

National City - October 22, 2032

Sara landed the ship just outside the city. When they got down, Kara ran out of her seat and away from the group before throwing up. Lena held her head due to a really bad headache. Earth-Prime Lena groaned as she too had a headache. Supergirl was fine, not surprising anyone. Sara cringed as Kara continued to throw up, "Yeah, should've warned you."

Lena's head shot up at a new thought. She looked at Sara and begged, "Please, please tell me this doesn't affect pregnant women."

Sara shrugged, "It shouldn't. Nora was pregnant, so you should be good."

Lena nodded before she looked at Kara who threw up one last time. Kara coughed a little. Lena sat up straighter to see a better view of her wife, "You ok, Kar?"

Kara groaned. She held a thumbs up. Kara wiped her mouth and stood up from her hunched over position. Her eyes widened when all of her previously thrown up dinner disappeared. Before she questioned, Sara explained, "Jax decided to add a cleaning tool. It was easier than dealing with people getting sick when they time travel for the first few times."

"Where does it go?"

"Jax was able to make it so it would be converted into fuel." When Sara answered, both Lenas looked at each other. This was another piece of technology that came into mind. Technology that would convert any waste into energy.

Nate stood up and told them, "If we are all good, should we start heading out?" They all agreed and followed Nate out of the ship. Sara turned and activated a button, making the ship invisible. Lena looked at her doppelganger and grinned.

They walked into the city. Lena looked around. It was basically the same as their National City. Some further technological advances, but not much. As they headed further into the city, the Supergirl apparel and toys became more apparent. Kara looked at her doppelganger. Supergirl held her hands up, "I would never market myself…. on my own accord. Myself before would've."

Earth-Prime Lena hummed, "Those commercials were dreadful. I don't even remember doing them, but they look horrible."

Sara looked back at her friends, "So, if you two got together and had a child, where would you live?"

Lena butted in before her doppelganger could answer, "Kara and Lena lived in her penthouse with Ellie. They might still live there now." They all went to Lena's penthouse. When they arrived, Lena told her doppelganger, "You go."

"Why me? Don't you want to make sure you succeeded?"

"I do," Lena started, "but you deserve the chance to see that all of your work was worth it."

Earth-Prime Lena looked at Kara, who was nodding in agreement. She then looked at Supergirl, who was smiling at her. Lena reciprocated with a smaller grin. She huffed as Supergirl picked her up in a bridal carry and flew them up.

Supergirl hovered right outside the balcony. It was easier for Lena to see inside. Supergirl handed her an ear piece. Lena took it with confusion, "What is this?"

"It's an ear piece that'll enhance your hearing. It's so you can hear what's happening inside the penthouse." Lena put it in her ear. They stayed there and watched the scene that unfolded.

The duo heard the door being unlocked. A woman entered the penthouse, presumably the future Lena due to her dark hair. She put her keys in a bowl, hung up her jacket, and put her pocket book on the kitchen island. She went to the fridge and grabbed a drink, probably a water.

Suddenly, a woman and a teen ran out of the hallway holding up a sign while yelling, "Happy birthday!"

Future Lena jumped in shock. Her hand went to her chest. Her other hand went to cover her mouth. The other 2 approached future Lena. The teen hugged her and the woman put the sign down on the kitchen island. After the teen hugged her, the woman came up to hug and kiss her.

Lena and Supergirl looked at each other, with tears streaming down their faces. They smiled before indulging in their own kiss. The duo stayed up there for a few moments before Supergirl brought them down.

When they got down, the group all looked at them with questioning glares. They smiled and nodded. Lena and Kara let out a breath of relief in knowing they succeeded. Lena began to cry as well. Her smile was wider than it had ever been. Kara hugged her wife as Lena cried onto her shoulder.

The group returned to the timeship and returned to their time.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Central City - September 29th, 2020

As they landed, Earth-Prime Lena threw up, Lena had a bad headache again, and Kara was slightly dizzy. Supergirl held Earth-Prime Lena up out of the ship. They entered S.T.A.R. labs and returned to the Cortex.

Inside, Team Flash was awaiting their arrival. When they saw the group, they asked if it worked. Supergirl smiled and told them that everything was good. Sara cleared her throat, "It's time." She pointed at Lena and Kara, "You two should leave before I do this."

Kara looked at her doppelganger. She wanted to hug her, since this was her friend, but Supergirl didn't know her. Kara held herself as she told her doppelganger, "I know you don't know me, but I'm going to miss you. I really hope you two have an amazing life together."

Supergirl nodded. Lena had tears in her eyes as she said, "Even though you won't remember this, I hope you both will continue being the greatest heroes in this universe."

Kara grabbed Cisco's device from her pocket. She looked at Lena and asked, "Ready?"

Lena shook her head, "No, but I have to." Kara activated the portal. Lena walked in. Kara stopped. She turned around and ran to hug her doppelganger. Supergirl faltered before hugging her back. Kara whispered, "Thank you for bringing me back to my family."

Supergirl looked confused as Kara entered the portal. The breach closed. Supergirl looked at her friends. Sara told them, "Let's get this out of the way."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

New York City - October 1st, 2037

The duo landed outside the hotel. Lena sat down at the nearest bench. Kara sat next to her wife and held her. Lena leaned onto Kara. 

Kara got them up and called for a taxi. They got in and told the driver to drive them to JFK airport. Lena pulled her phone out. She reconnected it to the services on this Earth. Her phone restarted and was set up to the time in New York.

When they got to the airport, Kara paid the driver. They got tickets for a flight to California. It took nearly 4 hours, but they eventually got on a plane.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Midvale, California - October 2nd, 2037

Lena called her driver when they landed. He picked them up outside of the airport. Lena told him to drive them back home. After an hour long drive from the National City airport, the couple finally returned home.

Lena and Kara thanked their driver as they exited the car. Kara led Lena up to the front door. She pressed on the door bell. Inside, they heard someone yell that they'll get it. Suddenly, Ellie opened the door with wide eyes. Her expression changed into pure happiness when her aunts smiled. 

Ellie started crying. She rushed to hug her aunts. Behind her, the rest of their family followed Ellie. When Alex saw them, he ran at them while yelling, "You're back!" Alex hugged Lena while Ellis crushed Kara. 

Ruby came rushing in after them. Her smile was wide, "Aunt Lena, Aunt Kara, where were you? I missed you." 

Lena looked at Kara. Ellie and Alex stopped hugging them. They all looked at Ruby before Lena answered, "We were just helping old friends…. clean their garage!" Kara nodded in agreement, "Yeah, they needed help, so they asked us." 

Ruby accepted that answer easily. Kara saw her sister holding her hand on her chest in relief. Alex moved out of the way as Sam came to hug Lena. Kara hugged her sister. Alex closed the door behind them as the family moved into the living room. 

They all sat down on the couch and the surrounding chairs. Ellie asked her aunts, "Did you fix the timeline? Is my life safe?" 

Kara smiled, "Yeah, we did."

Ellie hugged her aunts and kept repeating, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." 

Ellie went upstairs to get her stuff. Alex watched her sister. Kara deflated when Ellie went away. Alex pointed at her and stated, "You're hiding something."

Kara turned her head to her sister and Hawkes, "N-no." Alex narrowed her glare, "I-I'm not!" 

"Kara Lee Luthor-Danvers, you tell me right now or I swear to G-" 

"THEY WON'T REMEMBER US!" Kara confessed. The room was quiet as everyone, except Kara and Lena, tried to understand what she said. Alex asked his parents the question everyone was thinking, "What do you mean," They won't remember us? "

Kara lowered her head as she answered, "We couldn't fix the timeline, so we had to change it. Their world is completely different from the one we know. They were forced to erase their already low knowledge of us to protect their future." 

"What are you saying?" 

Instead of letting Kara break down, Lena answered, "When Ellie returns, she won't remember us." 

Footsteps could be heard as Ellie walked downstairs. All their heads turned to the girl, who was now crying for a different reason. Mentally, Kara slapped herself. Ellie had superhearing and definitely heard their discussion. Ellie tried to speak, but all that came out was a sob. Alex came to his cousin's side to hug her. Ellie's lip trembled, "I'll forget you?" 

Lena swallowed the lump in her throat, "Yes. Once you go back, you won't remember us." 

"B-but… but you said you'd fix this!" Ellie screamed. Everyone flinched at her outburst. 

Kara stood up, "We gave you back your life Ellie. It was the best we could do." 

Ellie shook her head as more tears streamed down her face. Her fists clenched, "It's not good enough! I can't lose my family!" 

"You won't El," Kara told her, "You would have your parents and all of your aunts and uncles." 

"But none of you," Ellie argued. 

Kara sighed, "You would never know." 

"I do now! I-I can't just voluntarily give up some of the most important people in my life!" 

Kara lips thinned as she tried to smile, "It's ok Ellie. You can have your life back. You can have everything back." 

"I can't lose any of you…" 

"You'll never lose us," Lena stood up and approached her niece, "You'll always be in our heart." She held Ellie's shoulder. Ellie stood still as her body trembled from her sobs. The family came to group hug Ellie. 

Ruby was confused as to what was happening, but all she knew was that her cousin was crying. 

Kara stood back and held out the breach device. Ellie reluctantly took it. She turned around and looked down at it. Ellie's other hand clenched as she fought herself. Ellie huffed. She let go of the device and it dropped on the floor, the clattering sound erupting in the silent room. Everyone looked confused as Ellie turned around and revealed, "I-I can't lose you." 

"But what about your parents?" Alex asked his cousin. 

Ellie bit her lip, "They won't be the women who raised me." Ellie wiped her eyes, "They should have a new life… and I should too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think entails for the new adition to the Luthor-Danvers family of Earth-25?


	17. A New Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry for not updating in a while. I have been writing my newest story: Luna! If you want to read it, here's the link(I hope it works!): https://archiveofourown.org/works/24765526/chapters/59880283
> 
> If anyone is wondering why I haven't updated Luna in almost a week, I have been trying to work on the newest chapter while writing for Amazing Kara Danvers.

She flew as high as she could. Mom would be mad at her. The sky was just a beautiful thing. It always amazed her.

Once she went above the clouds, she laid back. Sure, it meant she was hovering, but it looked almost as if she was laying down.

The clouds passed under her while she stayed up there. The world didn't need her right now, so she chose this time to relax up in the sky. It was peaceful. She went high enough so there were no sounds overloading her ears.

She must've fallen asleep since her eyes opened when someone began to tap her shoulder. She turned to see an older, blonde woman hovering in the air with a smile. She smiled back as the woman spoke, "Sleeping on the job, Supergirl?"

"No one needed me Superwoman, so I wanted to just relax."

Superwoman chuckled, "Well, relaxing time is over little one. Mom wants us both back home for dinner."

She sighed, "Yes, Jeju…."

"Ellie, let's go!" Superwoman cheered before she flew down. Ellie chased her as they raced back to the penthouse. It was a close match. Ellie was right behind her mother, but she had only just started to use her powers without having problems. It would take a while to be at the same level as her.

Superwoman landed on the balcony first. She landed in the clichéd superhero pose. It always got the citizens of National City hyped whenever she was nearby. Ellie just casually landed on the balcony, deciding to ignore theatrics.

They walked into the penthouse. The mother-daughter duo grabbed their glasses and put them back on their faces. Instantly, their suits disappeared and their regular clothes returned.

Inside, Lena was in the kitchen, cooking them dinner. When they landed, she turned her head and grinned. She left the food to cook before walking over to them. Lena hugged Ellie, kissing her head. She went over to her wife and kissed her.

Behind them, Ellie gagged. The pair of wives laughed before intentionally having another, longer kiss. 

Ellie walked towards the refrigerator to grab the calorie bars Uncle Cisco gave them when they visited Earth-1. While she ate, Lena spoke, "Ellie, you know one day you'll have something like us."

"Doesn't mean I like to see my mother's smacking lips."

"Hey," Kara chimed in, "Your mother and I are in a loving relationship, where we sometimes want to express it." Ellie looked up at her with a weird look before facepalming. Kara looked at Lena, confused at why their daughter was reacting that way.

All of a sudden, Ellie began to laugh. She held her chest, "Only you would explain kissing like that."

Lena and Kara sighed with relief knowing that Ellie was messing with them. Kara grabbed another bar in the refrigerator as Lena continued working on dinner. She wouldn't allow her daughter or wife to help, knowing that their culinary skills are not up to par.

After a half-hour, Kara and Ellie set the table while Lena put their food on the table. She cooked hanger steak with a side of salad. Kara was about to push her salad off her plate, but Lena glared at her, challenging her to do it.

Kara groaned before she stopped and began to eat.

The dinner was just like their usual ones. Lena talked about anything she did during the day. Kara talked about some articles she was given or if any of their family sent her something funny. Ellie recapped her school day while mentioning some of the crimes she stopped.

The sky outside was darkening. The sun was going down, causing some red, purple, pink, and orange to appear in the night sky.

Ellie washed her dish and put it in the dishwasher after she finished her dinner. Her mothers followed after her while cleaning their wine glasses. Ellie headed into her room to finish any homework she had before taking her nightly shower.

Everything was great until the ground started shaking. Ellie thought nothing of it. They were in California, there were occasional earthquakes. However, Lena and Kara rushed into her room. They didn't give her any time to explain before pulling her out.

She questioned what was wrong, but they didn't answer. Lena looked at what Kara was holding. It was the device they used to go to Earth-1 and Earth-25. She activated it, ordering Ellie to go in. However, Ellie kept questioning what was going and why the sky was turning a dark red.

Kara yelled at her to get in, which she did, only after listening to Kara give a heartbreaking goodbye to her wife before they shared one last kiss.

Ellie appeared in the Cortex. Her Uncles and Aunts were all in there. Once they realized who came through the breach, they were questioning her what was wrong. She tried to explain that she didn't know, but then Kara came out of the breach. It closed behind her.

Kara began to tell them of how Earth-38 began to experience a worldwide earthquake and the sky turning red. Once she informed them of the last part, it was as if something changed in everyone inside the room.

They began to work rapidly. Ellie tried to ask them what was going on, but everyone just told her that they needed to work with no distractions. 

Ellie asked her mother what happened to Mom. She noticed Kara's jaw clenched as tears filled her eyes. Her breath quickened as her hands shook. Before she could explain, the earthquake she felt on Earth-38 started to occur on Earth-1.

Ellie noticed Team Flash had this sullen look on their face. She was going to question them again, but Kara activated the device again. 

She told Ellie that she'd always love her little girl. Ellie didn't understand what was happening, but her eyes burned with tears as her mother was saying goodbye. It was almost as if she wasn't going to see her again.

The Cortex started to crumble. Pieces from the ceiling fell and monitors broke. Ellie wanted to help, but she was pushed into the portal.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"MOM!" Ellie screamed at the top of her lungs. She quickly sat up. Her breathing was unstable as her heart pounded in her ears. Tears streamed down her face. She buried her face into her knees.

Ellie heard the others in the house waking up. She listened to them rushing out of their rooms and into her room. Ellie didn't look up as one of her Aunts came over to her. She didn't move when they asked her if they could sit down.

"Ellie, is it ok if I sit here?" Ellie decided to nod slowly. Aunt Lena sat next to her on the bed. She wrapped her into her arms while Ellie cried onto her shoulder. Aunt Lena rubbed her back and tried to console her, but nothing would.

Aunt Kara sat on the other side of the bed to hold her too. In all honesty, Ellie was reminded of the hugs her parents gave her, which made it even worse.

Alex stood at the door, not knowing what to do. He himself lost everything, but never felt like this.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ellie looked at herself in the mirror. After weeks of begging, she was finally able to go to school. Aunt Lena and Aunt Kara originally rejected that idea until Ellie told her she wanted something akin to a normal life 

They decided it was best to have her skip a few grades. She was smart enough to be able to be in high school, so it was easy to have her be cared for by Alex during the day.

She looked down at her glasses. Ellie hadn't thought much of if she wanted to be a hero on Earth-25. It felt as if her parents would be mad about doing it without them. She knew that wasn't the case since her parents weren't like that, but that fear lingered.

She came downstairs when Aunt Lena called up to her. Ellie smiled when she saw Aunt Lena putting her pancakes on the plate. It felt normal. Everything except the bump from the baby.

Ellie thanked her aunt before sitting down to eat. Aunt Kara had already left a half-hour before. Alex was getting ready since he ate earlier.

She took a swig of her orange juice before asking her aunt, "When's the baby due?"

Aunt Lena smiled while subconsciously running her hand over her stomach, "The due date is November 3."

"Do you know the sex?"

"No, but Kara and I are going to find out." She sat up straighter, "We actually wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?" Ellie put her fork down and leaned on the table. Aunt Lena held her hand. Ellie smiled before squeezing it.

Aunt Lena sighed, almost as if she was scared, "Kara and I were thinking of maybe moving you into Alex's room. It was originally used for your Aunt and her sister. We need a room for the baby, so we asked Alex if it was ok. He said it didn't bother him if you moved into the room."

"Of course it's ok Aunt Lena. I don't mind sharing a room with Alex."

"Are you sure?"

Ellie chuckled, "Yes, I'm sure. The baby needs its own room."

Aunt Lena nodded before they went back to eating their breakfast. Alex came down a few minutes later with his stuff and Ellie's. They both kissed Aunt Lena's cheek before leaving. Aunt Lena was staying home for the day in case either of them needed her.

Alex gave Ellie a helmet he bought a few days prior. She put it on before holding onto him as he drove them to school. Alex parked his bike in his spot, which was obviously not meant for him. Ellie followed him into the school. He led her to the main office, where she met the principal.

Ellie had to hide her shock when she realized the principal was her Aunt Kelly. She barely listened as Aunt Kel- Principal Olsen introduced her to the school. She thanked Alex before giving Ellie a tour. They walked for a while with Principal Olsen telling her where the halls were before leading her to her new locker.

Ellie put her helmet in it. She closed it and followed Principal Olsen to her first class.


	18. Decisions

Ellie walked through the halls after she finished her first class. She may have used her super-vision to find where her next class was located. Thankfully Supergirl wasn't on this planet, so no one reacted when she took her glasses off for a moment.

During her walk, both Aunt Lena and Aunt Kara asked her how her first class was. She replied to them as she continued her journey, saying it wasn't that bad. Before she could look up after putting her phone into her pocket, Ellie crashed into someone.

She made herself fall. It would be weird if everyone saw that she wasn't affected. Ellie shook her head as if she was dizzy from the contact.

A hand came into her vision. It was open, telling her that whoever was there wanted to help her up. Ellie looked up and grabbed the hand before she was pulled up. 

The person who pulled her up looked familiar. She had dirty blonde hair and brown eyes. They were hidden behind glasses.

While she was looking at the woman, the woman was speaking, "Are you ok?"

"Y-yeah, I-I'm fine!" Ellie smiled, hoping to show she was ok. The woman nodded. She looked down and frowned at some of the books that were on the floor. Ellie followed where she was looking. They both knelt down to pick up everything that dropped.

Once they stood up, the woman handed Ellie her supplies, "I don't think I've seen you around. Are you new?"

Ellie nodded. The woman smiled and held out her hand, "I'm Jenny."

"E-Ellie." She shook Jenny's hand. Of course, she looked familiar. This was Alex's ex-girlfriend. Ellie felt awkward standing there with the woman she had met before. Jenny didn't remember her, but Ellie did.

Sadly, Jenny had to mention Ellie looking somewhat like her cousin, "Hey, do you know Alex Luthor-Danvers?"

Ellie bit her lip and nodded. She used the excuse her aunt's told her, "Yeah, he's my brother." Her aunt's only told her to use that excuse since they looked more like brother and sister than cousins. It made sense since they had the exact same parents.

"Weird," Jenny's face raised in confusion, "he never mentioned you."

"Oh," Ellie faked a laugh, "I-I was a really private person. Our parents decided it would be best if I-I was kept private after everything that happened when Alex was younger."

Jenny nodded. Thankfully, the bell rang, notifying the students they needed to get to class. Ellie excused herself to go to her next class. What she didn't know was that Jenny looked at her, eyebrow raised and mouth in a frown.

The rest of the first half of the day played exactly like her first class. She introduced herself in all of her classes, sat in the front to pay as much attention as she could since she came a month late into the school year.

When it was time for lunch, Ellie quickly bought her food from the cafeteria before heading into the library to meet with Alex. He still sat there alone.

She placed her food down and pulled out her chair before sitting down. Alex was probably still in line since she used some of her speed.

After a few minutes, Alex entered the library. Ellie stood up and waved to get his attention. He smiled before walking over to her. They both sat down in their chairs to eat. During lunch, Alex asked her about her day, which she just said it was basically the same as his. Alex frowned, remembering that day all too well.

Alex bit his lip and sighed, "So, I-I was thinking of trying out for the basketball team."

"Really?"

"Y-yeah…" Alex looked down at the table, hiding away from Ellie's face, "I-I thought that maybe it could help me, and us, to get noticed by people."

"I know you really mean yourself."

Alex looked up, "Well, I wasn't expecting to help us both since I originally thought I would be the only one here, but it's better than being known as the new kids."

Ellie shrugged, "Well, at least they don't pretend to be your friends since you're the daughter of the two most powerful people in the world."

"That's National City for you."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ellie grabbed her helmet from her locker. She closed it and headed out of the school. She met Alex at his parking spot. He turned to look at her, "Are you sure you're ok with walking home by yourself?"

"Yes, I'm sure I can handle it." Ellie held onto her helmet tighter.

Alex nodded. He left his bike for a second to hug her. Ellie hugged him back while Alex whispered, "See you at home." Alex turned back and sat on his bike. He put the keys in and turned it on. Ellie yelled out, "Good luck!"

Alex gave her a thumbs up. He put his helmet on, kicked up the kickstand, and drove away. Ellie watched him for a few moments. Sighing, she turned in the opposite direction and started the walk back to the Danvers house.

On her walk, Ellie couldn't help but think of her parents. It had been two weeks since she let go of her family and her Earth. She missed them every day. One person she missed the most was Aunt Kelly. Almost everyone else was in her life, except Grandpa J'onn, who happened to be the gym teacher at the high school. At least he knew her and even introduced himself. However, Aunt Kelly didn't know her on this Earth. She was just one of the thousands of kids in the high school.

Ellie unlocked the front door and opened it. Immediately, Aunt Lena stood up from the couch and went over to her. She hugged her while asking how her day was. Ellie just told her it was fine, not wanting to get into it.

She went up into her room and set her backpack down. Ellie sat on her bed and took her glasses off. She looked at them, continuing her debate about whether to return as Supergirl.

Suddenly, someone knocked on the doorframe. Ellie's head shot up. Aunt Lena held her hands up and chuckled, "It's just me." She moved further into the bedroom and sat on the bed next to her niece. They sat for a few moments before Aunt Lena spoke up, "They won't be mad about you going on without them."

Ellie nodded, feeling tears fill her eyes, "I-I just can't stop thinking about that. They were so excited about me growing up and becoming a hero like Jeju."

"And you can keep making them proud by continuing that."

"I-I just don't know. They were there for me whenever I needed help being Supergirl. Jeju trained me."

Aunt Lena held her shoulder, "You don't have to make the choice now. I just want you to know that neither I or your Aunt will be disappointed or mad if you decide not to continue being Supergirl. But, if you do, then here's something that would help you," She held out a small dot-like thing. Ellie took it gently.

"It's similar to the tech your Uncle Brainy used when he made your mother's second suit. I may have stolen your mother's blueprints when I saw some things I could improve." Aunt Lena explained.

Ellie attached it to her glasses before taking off the original device. She stood up and looked at her Aunt. Deciding to activate her suit, Ellie put her glasses on and then pulled them off. Immediately, nanobots swarmed her body. The suits blue was lighter than her original one. Her House of El sigil was highlighted better by the yellow surrounding it, but a distinct 'L' cut in the middle.

Ellie covered her mouth. She gasped when she saw both sigils on her chest. She looked at Aunt Lena for an explanation, which she happily gave her, "I felt it was best that if you wanted to continue as Supergirl, then maybe you should honor both of your parents."

Ellie removed her hand, "I-I want to do this."

"Are you sure? Is this just an 'in the moment thing', or do you really want to?"

Ellie gulped, "I-I want to. I think they'd be happy if I honored their memories." She walked to her Aunt and hugged her. Aunt Lena squeezed her tight before she let go, "If you want to honor their memory, maybe you can start by helping Spider-Man with a car chase."

Ellie smiled and headed towards the window. She pulled it up. One of her feet went out before she turned her head, "Thank you." Ellie climbed out of the window. She shut it and shot up into the air.

It felt good flying again. She hadn't gone flying since her last day on Earth-38.

Ellie made it to National City in five minutes. She narrowed her eyes, finding Alex chasing criminals in a car. Ellie smirked before speeding up and catching up to them. She flew ahead of them before landing in her mother's signature pose.

Ellie stood up and flattened her skirt. She waited for around ten seconds before the car came up to her. Ellie smashed her hands on the hood. The car went a few feet in the air before landing back down.

The criminals fell out of the car. There were three of them. One of them passed out from the collision while the other two were dizzy. The guy closest to her pulled a gun out of his jacket and shot at her eight times.

He gasped when it didn't affect her. All the bystanders gawked as Ellie shrugged it off. She held her hips as the guy ran up to her and punched her in the face.

He screamed and moved back. Ellie held his collar before picking him up, "If the car and bullets didn't work, then why punch me?" She dropped him back on the ground. He crawled away until Alex webbed his hand to the ground.

The other criminal that was conscious had her hand webbed to the trunk of the car. 

Police cars arrived shortly after the duo tied them up. The police officers thanked Alex while giving Ellie a suspicious look. She knew it was just them being curious about her.

Before she could fly away, Ellie felt someone tugging on her cape. She turned around and saw a little girl. Ellie smiled before going down on one knee, "Hi, I'm Supergirl, what's your name?"

"I'm Sammy." The girl looked up at her and smiled, "How did you do all of that?"

Ellie grinned, "Well, I always listened to my parents and ate my vegetables."

"But they are disgusting!"

She chuckled, "They are, but they help make you big and strong!"

"Like you?"

"Like me," Ellie asked Sammy where her guardian was. She pointed at a man, who she said was her dad's boyfriend. The man was clearly worried about what the little girl was doing. Ellie picked her up and held her against her waist before walking over to the man.

He thanked her when Ellie gave Sammy back to him. Ellie reminded the girl about what she should do to become big and strong like her before backing away. She hovered in the air and waved at Sammy. Ellie turned around and flew into the air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earth-25 now has it's own World's Finest duo!


	19. "We're having a-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: We are nearing the 1 year anniversary of beginning this story and being a writer on A03! I hope to have a 1 year special out for when it is the 1 year anniversary, but if I don't, I just want to thank everyone that's read my stories. Luna is currently the story I'm spending most of my time on writing, but I hope to continue this family's story.

"Did you see the news yesterday?"

"She is totally so hot! Her hair is gorgeous!"

"Where did she come from?"

Ellie kept her head down. She felt her cheeks turning pink from blushing. Everyone in school was talking about Supergirl. It was weird that everyone was whispering about her while even complimenting her looks.

She did her best to make sure no one got a good look at her. The glasses and ponytail were really the only disguises she had. The glasses were just like Jeju's. It gave her the ability to make herself look like how she wanted people to see her. Only people that had the knowledge that she was Supergirl could see through her image.

Ellie grunted when she sat down in her chair. Everyone in the cafeteria was talking about Supergirl. Even with her glasses suppressing her super-hearing, all of the students were talking loudly.

Alex sat down next to her. He must've heard all of the talks since he was frowning. They didn't even begin to eat when someone came up to their table and asked if they heard what was on the news. Before Alex could make the guy go away, Ellie quickly replied that they did.

Once he left, Alex huffed, "Can everyone just stop talking about you for one minute?"

Ellie smirked and crossed her arms, "Jealous?" Alex glared at her. She held up her hands, "Ok, it is annoying." They started to eat their monstrous sized lunch. Perks to being the children (or secret niece) of a multi-billionaire. It would always make them laugh when someone casts a glance at their lunch. Their eyes usually widen.

Ellie, with her mouth full, asked Alex, "Ou xcted?"

"Hat?" He looked at her with a confused gaze. Ellie swallowed, "You excited?"

"For what?"

Ellie groaned. She really wanted to slap him. Her desire was so good that she actually did. Alex squeaked when he felt her hand slap the back of his head. He held it as Ellie explained, "Your parents are figuring out the sex of the baby."

"Oh…" He stared at the table. Ellie watched him find any reaction, but Alex didn't give any. She held his shoulder in support, "They won't stop loving you. You'll always be their firstborn."

Alex shook his head, "But I'm not their son. The only thing their son and I have in common are our first two years."

"You're still their son," she argued, "They will always love you."

Alex shrugged. Ellie let their conversation to end. If he didn't want to talk about his insecurities, she wouldn't.

They both left without talking to each other. Small talk continued throughout the school day. Ellie overheard comic nerds complaining about the inaccuracies of the Supergirl comic books. The Supergirl comic books looked exactly like Jeju, which she happened to not look like at all. Most, if not all of her features were from Lena. Dark hair, greenish-blue eyes, a killer glare, sharp jaw, you name it.

Some teachers tried their best to continue lessons while others partook in the newest discovery. Ellie hid some grins at hearing all of her peers compliment her.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kara held Lena's hand while she drove them. She sang to "I Was Made For Lovin' You." Lena laughed whenever Kara took a quick glance at her. She knew her wife was singing it to her. Lena lowered the volume of the radio, "Are you excited?!"

"Yeah, I am. I missed the first time, so I can't wait to be here now."

"Well, you didn't miss much. It was just me crying hysterically because I thought I would fail as a mother."

Kara cringed, "That bad?"

Lena chuckled, "No, it got worse." She smiled at the memory. Now, it was funny. But then, it was horrible, "I cried so much that the doctor tried to give me breathing exercises. Then, I ran into the bathroom to throw up."

"Why didn't you go to Alex?"

"Well, not only do you share things with each other, I-I didn't want to seem like a burden."

"Lee-"

"Let me finish." Lena interrupted. She sighed, "I was really vulnerable Kar. You were still Spider-Girl, high school, and a new job. I just came back from Metropolis and I was 17. I didn't want to add more onto Alex's plate, which was a lot at the time, which I'm sure you remember. I felt I was long enough to the point where going to a regular OB/GYN was ok."

Kara squeezed her hand. Lena wiped her tears with her free hand. She still had some of those insecurities to this day, but her family helped Lena deal with them. Kara spoke up, "I want you to know that I will always be here. I'm not going away, never again."

Lena stared at her. She narrowed her eyes, "I feel like there's more."

Thankfully, they stopped at a red light. Kara bit her lip. She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. She looked at her wife, "I….I've been thinking recently. I did as much as I could at CatCo. I've been the Editor-in-Chief for years. There are some great people that could take over. I would still be the majority owner of CatCo, but I think I should resign."

Lena nodded. Kara began to drive when the light turned green. She gulped. Lena rubbed her thumb on the back of her wife's hand, "What made you think of this?"

"It first started right after we found out you were pregnant," Kara revealed. She paid attention to the road, "I began to imagine what if I stayed home to take care of the baby." Kara squeezed the steering wheel a little harder, "I pushed it aside because I was still Spider-Girl."

"But since you retired, it came back?"

She nodded, "Yeah, it did." Kara saw her vision blur for a moment as tears began to slowly fall from her eyes, "I-I...I don't want to make you mad o-or disappointed if I stop working. I know that you love that I get recognition as Kara Luthor-Danvers for being the Editor-in-Chief for Cat-"

Lena placed her finger on Kara's mouth. She wiped her eyes before kissing her cheek, "I would never be disappointed or mad at you. I do think we should at least discuss it between each other, and both Alex and Ellie."

Kara parked in the parking lot. She looked at Lena with her Sunny Danvers smile. Her wife smirked. They leaned in for a quick kiss, which the couple wished for it to be longer.

Her mood lightened considerably after Lena's small speech. Kara held the door for Lena as they entered the building. Lena checked them in, which led them to sit in the waiting room. When they were called up, Lena looked at her wife, "Ready?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ellie flew Alex to and back from National City after school ended. With Ellie being Supergirl now, taking care of crime was definitely easier than it was. They landed a few blocks from their house to change from their suits. It was the safest way to not out themselves.

When they entered, neither of the Luthor-Danvers couple could be seen. Venturing further into the house, the cousins found them sitting and laying on the couch. Lena was wearing Kara's NCU hoodie with sweatpants while Kara was wearing her Empire Strikes Back shirt with her special pepperoni pizza sweatpants. Kara was watching a video while Lena was reading a book. Lena's legs were in Kara's lap.

Lena looked up, her glasses near the tip of her nose. She smiled while her wife caught up to what she was reacting to. The couple put their things down and stood up. Alex and Ellie were anxious as Kara and Lena took their time.

Lena grabbed a photo of the ultrasound. She passed it to her niece and son. They both awed at the image of the little Luthor-Danvers. Kara stood next to them, "He looks so cute."

Ellie's head shot up, eyes, and mouth wide. Alex kept looking at the photo until what his Mama said hit him. He glanced at both of his parents, his eyes pleading for them to affirm what she said.

Lena trotted towards them. She finally answered their question, "We're having a boy!"

"I'm having a brother?!" Alex's eyes watered. He always wanted a sibling, but mainly wanted a brother. It sucked that his parents took so long to try for another baby. He would've rather had his sibling be closer in age to him.

His parents nodded. Alex hugged his mom while Ellie hugged Mama. The teens were both excited to meet the newest addition to their family. It was still hard to believe that would be in a little less than a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the baby is actually going to have the same birthday as me. I didn't originally intend for it, but I saw that the baby was going to be due in early November. However, I have to say that I was born before I was due.


	20. Red Sky

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been playing Fall Guys, and gosh, that game gives me so much stress and anxiety.

"So, not only are we having a boy, but it's almost Halloween!"

"That's right. Now, we need to come up with a name for the baby while we pick costumes if you want to."

Alex nodded. Ellie shrugged. She wasn't really in the mood for Halloween, but if they wanted to do it, why not join them. Maybe it'll lift her spirits.

Kara left the living room for a moment only to come back with a small whiteboard. She held it up, "We will write all of our suggestions onto the whiteboard. Whoever has the best name written, voted by your grandmother, aunts, and uncles, will be the baby's name."

Lena took the whiteboard from her wife. She sat down on the couch next to Alex and Ellie. She put it on her stomach, which was definitely showing. Kara handed her a marker. Lena wrote the first name she could think of: Bruce.

"Bruce?" Kara chuckled, "You want the Incredible Hulk to share his name with our baby."

"Don't make me angry," Lena growled. She erased the name even with everyone asking her not to. She wrote a new name: James Tiberius.

"Is that from Star Trek, Aunt Lena?"

Lena smiled. She passed it onto Alex, who was sitting next to her. He thought for a moment before writing: David. When everyone gave him a confused look, he answered their question, "I got it from King David."

He passed the whiteboard to Ellie. She bit her lip, already knowing what she was going to write. Ellie pushed past her fear and wrote down: Johnathan. The entire room shifted into a sympathetic feeling. Her cousin and aunts knew where she got Johnathan from. Ellie cleared her throat, "I-I guess I got that from my older cousin."

Ellie passed it back to Kara. They stopped writing for a moment to pay attention to how Ellie was doing. She was looking down at her hands, not noticing that her family was staring at her. When Ellie finally looked up, she deflated under their gaze, "Aunt Kara, it's your turn."

Kara nodded, "Y-Yeah, right." She looked at the whiteboard. Without even thinking, Kara wrote: Luke. She stood up and headed into the kitchen. Kara placed the whiteboard on their refrigerator. Whiteboards with magnets come in handy.

She returned to the living room. Kara told everyone, "Think about what you want to be for Halloween. We can check the costume store in a few days to give ideas or any costumes, but you can order online."

Lena got the help from Ellie to get off the couch. She went upstairs into her room. Her back was killing her and her feet hurt. Kara followed her. The CEO changed from her work clothes into a loose t-shirt and leggings. She laid down on the bed, with Kara sitting near her feet.

Kara picked up a leg and placed it into her lap. She grabbed a foot and began massaging it. Lena moaned. Kara wasn't a masseuse, but she was doing a good job at massaging her foot.

While she worked, Kara spoke up, "Do you think Ellie even wants to celebrate Halloween?"

"W-What do you mean?"

Kara shrugged, "Maybe she doesn't want to. She just lost her entire world and is sort of being forced into celebrating since we all are."

Lena sighed. She laid her head back and closed her eyes. That didn't stop her from responding, "If she doesn't want to, she can tell us. I won't be mad if she doesn't want to celebrate, but I won't force her to tell me."

"Lena-"

"Kara, she is a young woman. She has the responsibility to tell us if she wants to or doesn't want to do something. She's a big girl, and we need to treat her with respect. I won't force it out of her like she's a child." Lena opened her eyes and stared into Kara's, "She deserves better than that."

Kara nodded. She switched feet before continuing. Lena hummed. Her shoulders relaxed after the long day at work. You'd think that everything would calm down as you were getting closer to maternity leave. Even days after finding out the sex of the baby, LCorp was busy.

Kara cleared her throat, "So, do you know who's coming to the party?"

"Yeah, I do," Lena answered. From the top of her head, she listed, "Alex, Sam, Ruby, Nia, Brainy, Jess, Winn, Mike, Eliza, James, Lucy, and Jaime." Lena bit her lip and groaned when Kara touched a particularly sore spot, "I-I know Halloween is in a few weeks, but it's better to be safe than sorry."

"True." She looked at her wife with a grin. Lena always prepared really early for things. Maybe that's one of the reasons she was a great CEO. She was always prepared.

Looking at Lena, Kara realized she tried to keep her back off the bed. A frown forming from her lips, she suggested, "You should go to a chiropractor. I can clearly see you have some back pain."

Lena shook her head, "I don't need to."

Kara sighed. She needed to get Gayle to find some free space in Lena's agenda for a chiropractor. If anyone could force Lena to listen to them for her well-being, it was Gayle. Lena's assistant just had something to her that made the CEO listen.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________

October 24th, 2036 -

The family got ready for their day. Alex and Ellie were ready for school while Lena and Kara were ready for their final days of work before maternity leave. They had roughly a week until the baby was due. Everything was set up. Ellie's room was converted into a nursery since Ellie moved into Alex's room. The minivan they bought, just for the baby, had a baby seat. The entire house was baby proofed.

Alex passed Ellie her helmet while they were walking to his motorcycle. Before they left, Alex and Ellie yelled to Lena, "Hope you had a nice birthday!" Lena waved bye to the teenagers. She entered the passenger seat of their car as Kara locked the front door. Her wife sat in the driver's seat.

Their drive to National City was quiet as they thought of the fact that a baby was coming soon. They hadn't dealt with a baby in over a decade. Ruby didn't count since they weren't with her every day. Alex was the last time they took care of a baby. This time, they had the advantage of being adults and not teenagers.

When Kara dropped her off at LCorp, she promised to pick her up later in the afternoon. Lena headed into LCorp, with the expectation of nothing much happening. It was a random day during the year.

Gayle met up with Lena when she exited the elevator on the top floor. She ran through the short list of what was happening. Jess and Sam had taken some of her workload to help. She really needed to thank her friends at the Halloween party.

Lena sat down at her desk, turning on her computer to read some emails while Gayle got paperwork.

Time flew as she worked. Before Lena knew, it was already three. Kara would be arriving in a few hours. Lena took a break to rest her eyes and fingers.

Suddenly, everything started shaking. Pictures and trophies fell from shelves. Lena kneeled under her desk. After a few seconds, the shaking stopped. Gayle ran into the office. She called out for Lena with a panicked tone. 

Lena told her where she was. Gayle helped her from under the desk. When asked if she was alright, Lena smiled. At first, she thought it was an earthquake. National City experienced them irregularly. They were in California.

However, that changed when she looked outside her window. Red. Lena ran out of her office as fast as she could. Before she could leave, her family came out of the stairwell, "Why are you guys here?!"

"Ellie flew us when the earthquakes started."

"Did you guys see-"

"Yes, we did Mom." Alex interrupted her question. They quieted when a TV from a nearby office was on. The family walked closer to the office. Inside, Sam was watching the local news. It reported not only the earthquake and red sky but two figures that appeared out of nowhere from the red sky.

Sam turned around when she realized the Luthor-Danvers family was in her office, "Lex and Lillian are here."

Lena left Sam's office and went into her own. She went over to the wall parallel to the door and unlocked her secret lab. Inside, she grabbed a necklace that only a few knew existed.

Everyone followed her inside. They watched Lena take the necklace from a locked box and hand it to Sam. Sam looked at her with wide eyes, "L-Lena, I-I can't."

"Yes, you can." She licked her lips, "We don't know what Lex and Lillian have. It's been years since we saw them."

"I'm not your Sam, Lena, but I think we both won't risk Ruby losing a mother."

"Yeah? Well, Kara risk-"

"I can go, Aunt Lena," Ellie interrupted her aunt. Lena looked at her, ready to argue, but Ellie insisted, "I can help Alex. It's the only way."

"I'll go too."

"Mama, you can't!" Alex refused. He crossed his arms, "Not only are you retired, but you don't have a suit!" Lena chuckled. They all turned to glare at her. She went back into the box and took out a watch. She handed it to Kara, "Or, I guess you do have a suit."

Alex and Kara activated their watches as Ellie ripped off her glasses. Kara kissed Lena before Ellie grabbed them both and flew them out of LCorp. Lena turned on the TV in the lab to watch what was happening.

Kara and Alex flipped from Ellie's grip, landing in the Spider-Girl pose. Ellie landed next to them in a superhero landing. They stood up, in front of Lex and Lillian. Kara used a voice amplifier, "Lex, stop this now and you won't be hurt!"

Lex laughed. He shook his head. His arm went out to the side. Flying parts came towards him, making his suit. Kara mumbled, "Seems he made some improvements since the last time we fought."

"I see you've brought reinforcements, Spider-Girl." Lex's headpiece pulled back to show his face. He was smug, "They won't help you this time. And this time, we will kill you!"

Beside him, Lillian growled. This wasn't good.

A green goo appeared from under her clothes. It covered her body before she grew in size. The resemblance was all too familiar. Venom. Beside her, Ellie began whimpering quietly.

"Mom, can you scan what substance is hurting Ellie?"

"On it!" Lena went towards the computers in the lab. She pulled up Ellie's vitals. The suit was reading that there was Kryptonite in the vicinity, but no one there was holding a green rock. Puzzled, she reported it back, "Her suit says Kryptonite, but I don't know where it is."

"I do," Kara announced. She stared at Venom, who's green goo was slightly glowing, "Venom."

"How is that possible?!"

"It must've bonded with Kryptonite to get its effects." She held Ellie's shoulder. Ellie nodded, telling her she was fine. Kara looked at her son and told him, "You and I will go for Venom, and Ellie," she turned to her, "go for Lex."


	21. It's Time, Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you all for reading my fanfics for the past year! I started out as someone who has just watched the Raimi trilogy religiously for a week, to someone who has created their own expansive story about the love between two characters that I saw on Supergirl.
> 
> This story has been special to me for the past year. I don't think I could've gone through some things as easy as I did if it weren't for Spectacular, Ultimate, and Amazing Kara Danvers.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this, because I enjoyed writing it.

Ellie stood in an offensive stand. She waited for Lex to move. Her cousin and Aunt were still standing next to her. Everyone participating in the battle was waiting for their opponent to go first.

Venom roared before it started charging at Alex and Kara. Ellie took this as an incentive to fly towards Lex. In less than two seconds, she had reached Lex and punched him further down the street.

Lex recovered. He hovered in the air, his helmet showing no signs of damage from her punch. She hovered in the air to reach him. He lifted his arm, shooting rockets at her. She dodged all of them, except the extra one that Ellie didn't notice.

She crashed into the ground. Ellie stood up after shaking her head. It didn't hurt at all, but she needed to focus. Her eyes turned red before two blue beams shot from her eyes. Their target was Lex's chest.

Ellie didn't anticipate for Lex to create a shield with his hand. It blocked her heat vision, directing it up in the sky. He deactivated the shield to shoot towards her. Ellie reacted in time by throwing him to the ground.

She landed swiftly beside Lex. He got up and began wiping his suit. It confused the hell out of Ellie. Sure, some dust came off, but why in the middle of a fight?

What happened next seemed to answer that. It apparently gave Lex enough time to activate his Kryptonite. 

All of a sudden, Ellie was kneeling on the ground, groaning in pain. She could hear Lex laughing as he took advantage of her weakness. He grabbed her by the hair. Ellie was thrown into a building.

Her vision blurred as her exposure to Kryptonite prolonged. She looked around, yelling at civilians to run away. Ellie tried to stand up, but Lex was already there. He grabbed her by the arm, throwing her over his back, and slammed her into the ground.

It hurt. A lot.

Lex stepped on her chest with one of his boots. His helmet retreated, "I'll do the one thing my doppelganger never did: kill Supergirl."

He raised one of his arms. A dagger came out. Ellie's eyes widened. Was this it? To answer her own question, Ellie told him, "No. You..." she grabbed his leg, "WON'T!"

Ellie started lifting it. The Kryptonite took a toll on her powers, but that didn't stop her. She thought about her mother. How they would spend every Saturday (or Sunday) just watching movies. She would try to take a day off from work for the weekends. It was their special day.

Ellie's thoughts reached her Jeju. She was always close to her. Whenever they could, they would be together. Ellie frequented CatCo and the DEO when it wasn't busy. When her powers started manifesting, Ellie felt proud to be the next generation of the El family. It was a responsibility that she shared with Jeju.

Ellie yelled as she struggled to push Lex's boot off of her. Her eyes streamed with tears as the voices of her parents encouraged her to do it. She needed to do this for them.

Lex's eyes widened when he was pushed off of her. His helmet returned. He looked up and saw a confident young woman, ready to kick his ass. Lex frowned. He tapped the touchscreen on his wrist.

The Kryptonite veins that surrounded his suit brightened. Ellie stumbled. He increased the severity of the Kryptonite.

Lex walked towards her. It was becoming clearer that everything that she did was for nothing. The Kryptonite was too powerful. She was having trouble standing.

Before Lex could touch her, he was thrown back by explosives. Ellie looked to her left. Another suit flew into the building. Her eyes narrowed as she used her X-Ray vision. Once she realized who it was, they widened, "Aunt Sam?!"

"Go," Sam ordered Ellie, "I've got him."

Ellie nodded. She looked back at Lex, who was beginning to get up. With a huff, she ran out and flew into the air. Ellie shot towards LCorp, hoping to help Aunt Lena.

Ellie would've stayed if Venom wasn't made of Kryptonite. However, staying on the sidelines would be best. It wouldn't slow down her family.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Venom charged at them. Alex ran first, ignoring Kara. Kara saw Ellie shoot at Lex in the edge of her eye. Good. She was further away from Venom. They could take care of it now.

Kara followed her son. Alex slid under Venom's claw. He backflipped, landing on its back. He held it in a chokehold, hoping that Kara would activate the sonic amplifiers. Before she could, Venom recovered.

It grabbed Alex's arm before throwing him behind Kara. Kara turned them on. When she activated them, she expected Venom to be in pain. The last time she used it, it helped weaken it.

Now, Venom wasn't reacting to it. All it did was piss it off even more. Kara stepped back, "Wha...how?!"

Venom's face retracted to show Lillian's. She was smirking. As if it was obvious, Lillian explained, "CADMUS tested on Venom, surely you'd rem-wait." She began to laugh. Lillian shot a web at Kara's hand. It connected to the ground. Her laughing continued, "You don't know! This isn't the right timeline."

Kara looked back at Alex. His eyes were wide. Venom was invulnerable to loud noises, or at least what they had wasn't strong enough.

Vernon's face covered Lillian's. It gave the mother-son duo a toothy grin.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ellie landed on the balcony. She rushed into the office and back towards Lena's secret lab. Two people, other than Lena, were in there. Ellie was surprised, "Ruby?!" Alex and Lena looked at her, "What is she doing here?!"

Lena came towards her, "This is the safest place for her." She held her arm, "Alex brought her here after Sam left to help."

Ellie looked over Lena's shoulder. Ruby was hiding behind her mother. She was scared of her. Biting her lip, she took a risk.

She walked towards Ruby. The girl hid further behind Alex. Only by her mother's encouragement, did Ruby step forward. Ellie kneeled on one leg. She held Ruby's hand, "Ruby, I know this is confusing, but I need you to listen perfectly." Ellie squeezed her hand, "You cannot tell anyone this. It will not only endanger my life but our entire family if you tell someone, ok?"

Ruby nodded. Ellie smiled the Sunny Danvers smile. Her cousin tilted her head in confusion. That smile was familiar to Ruby. Answering Ruby's confusion, Ellie revealed to her, "You know me. I'm Ellie."

"E-Ellie?!" Ruby's eyes widened. She immediately saw the similarities. The brown hair with some blonde strands, the light blue eyes with some green in them, and that infamous crinkle she got from her Aunt.

Alex held Ruby's shoulder. Ruby looked up at her mother with wide eyes. Alex admitted to her daughter, "There are other secrets that'll be revealed soon, but we need to work right now."

Ellie stood up. She didn't have enough time to react when Ruby crushed her in a hug. Her smile stayed while she reciprocated the hug to her cousin. In the background, Ellie noticed Aunt Lena was talking to someone. Using her super-hearing, Ellie discovered Aunt Lena was telling Aunt Sam how to defeat Lex.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Sam dodged one of Lex's punches. She countered by kicking his head. Lex faltered momentarily before he quickly balanced himself. Using the advice from her friend, Sam pressed a button on the left hand. Restraints shot out, tying Lex up. He struggled to break free, but it wouldn't work for a while. He would have to hack it to break free. They were made for a spider hero after their strength boosted.

Sam turned back to Kara and Alex. Kara already broke free from the web. They were trying to use their sonic amplifiers, but even with them combined, it wasn't strong enough. Their suits were designed for a standard Venom.

In her ear, Sam heard Lena relay to her, "The suit should have stronger sonic amplifiers. I made it with the purpose to knock you-I mean Venom-out instantly." She nodded. Sam started flying down towards the fight.

From what she could see, Kara and Alex were starting to struggle against Venom. It easily overpowered them. Alex was having trouble getting up after a hard punch. Kara was starting to slow down, probably from her back. She ignored her pain the entire fight, but it was starting to be unbearable.

Venom took that to its advantage. When it tried to swipe Spider-Girl, she jumped over it. Timing it correctly, Venom grabbed her. Kara struggled to get out of its tight grip. She cried out when it began to crush her.

Sam accelerated when she saw Kara was in trouble. Her eyes searched for where to activate the sonic amplifiers. They found a specific button that just showed a drawing of Venom.

When she was in position, Sam pressed the button. 

Venom let go of Kara. Alex, Ellie, Kara, and Venom covered their ears in agony. It was extremely loud. Sam was safe due to the suit's design. After a few seconds, Venom collapsed. The symbiote detached itself from Lillian.

Sam landed in front of the green goo. Her mask dematerialized. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes as they began to burn. She sniffled, "Fuck you." Sam opened her palm and pointed at the symbiote. Energy came out from a specific port, burning the symbiote.

CADMUS clearly forgot to test the symbiote on its weakness to fire.

The symbiote tried to move around, stop the fire, but nothing would work. It fell limp, disintegrating.

Lillian groaned as she woke up. She looked around. Her mouth and eyes widened when the realization hit that she was no longer Venom. She searched for the symbiote but instead found fire marks.

She looked up at Sam. In disbelief, Lillian asked, "What did you do?!"

Sam smiled. She came up to Lillian. With one good hook, Lillian was knocked out, "Freeing myself."

She ran towards Alex when he tried to get up. Alex held her hand as Sam pulled him up. She held his shoulder and his cheek, "Are you alright?!"

Alex nodded. He looked at Kara, "C-Check Mama."

Sam left Alex. She ran to her sister-in-law. Sam kneeled on both of her knees. She turned Kara onto her back. There was no response. Sam shook Kara. Still nothing.

"No…" Sam couldn't believe it. Kara wasn't responding to anything. Her chest wasn't moving.

Suddenly, Kara sat up, yelling, "GOTCHA!"

Sam jumped up, "You bitch!"

Kara laid down, laughing her ass off. She pointed at Sam, "You should've seen your face!"

Before Sam could yell at her for nearly giving her a heart attack, a sonic boom was heard. Sam turned around. Lex.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Everyone in the lab deflated when the fight was over. They defeated them.

Lena went to hug Alex. They hugged each other for a few seconds until Ellie began to whimper. Lena looked at her. Green veins began to appear on her skin. She collapsed on the ground, revealing Lex behind her.

Alex ended the hug to shield Lena and Ruby. Lex smiled, "So this is the badass sister-in-law I heard about." His eyes ventured to the little girl, "And you are?"

"Don't you even look at her," Alex growled. Lex looked up at her. He smirked, "I don't think you're in any position to threaten me."

He walked into the lab. Lex stepped over Ellie, who was knocked out from the sudden high-level Kryptonite. He came closer to them. Lena stared at his eyes, "Alex, get Ruby out of here."

"Lena, I'm not leav-"

"This is something my brother and I need to do ourselves." She interrupted Alex. Lena kept a straight face as Alex stared at her. Resigning to the fact that Lena was right, she held Ruby's hand before rushing out of the room.

"Lock the office." Lex told Lena, "I don't want any visitors."

Lena complied. She went to the desk. On the computer, she typed a code that locked the balcony and doors to her office. She turned back to Lex, "Nice suit."

He looked down. Lex smiled before looking up at his sister, "An improvement, but not as good as yours."

Lena nodded. She folded her hands. A memory popped up in her head, "Remember my first day as a Luthor? When Lionel brought me to the mansion?"

"I do. It was one of my greatest memories." He confirmed. His smile appeared kind, "Even then, I knew you were the smartest Luthor. You beat me at chess when you were 4."

"I miss those times," Lena admitted. It was true. When she first arrived, Lionel and Lillian were nice. Lex was a great brother. Once she was there for long enough, that's when everything turned south. Lionel became physically abusive while Lillian became emotionally abusive. Lex distanced himself after a few years, most likely doing the horrible and illegal acts that got him arrested.

"Me too."

Lena pulled out a .44 Magnum from her right pant leg. She pointed it at Lex, "I always keep it on me, just like you and Lionel taught me."

"We wanted to keep you safe," Lex told her. Lena felt her lips tremble as her emotions got the better of her, "Why did you have to ruin everything! Even with Lionel and Lillian being abusive, I still had you! I was able to live with that! Why did you do all those things!"

"I only wanted to be happy Lex! I was alone for so long when you distanced yourself. I-I wanted my brother."

"I'm sorry Lena." Lex apologized. He took one step closer, "I wish I could change the past-"

"Bullshit."

Lex shook his head, "No, I do." He frowned, "I spent so many years in prison without seeing my little sister, and when I did, she hated me." Lex bit his lip. He closed his eyes while confessing, "I was on that Earth for 11 years before I was trapped in a temporal zone with mother."

Lena became angrier. He had no right to apologize. Lex wanted to do these things. Her voice wavered, "Y-You don't regret doing the horrible acts, Lex. Cut the crap."

"I wanted to do them, and I would still do them, but I do regret causing you pain Lena. You didn't deserve all the pain my name gave you."

"Yeah?" Lena smiled sarcastically. She held her aim, "Well, I want to free myself from you. You'll never stop until you're dead."

"Lena," Lex stepped closer. He shook his head as he chuckled, "We both know you don't have what it takes to pull the trig-"

Lex fell back. He was dead instantly. Lena's hands shook. She placed the gun on the table closest to her. She walked over to Ellie but stopped at Lex's body. She admitted, "I will not make the same mistake twice."

Lena grabbed a button from her pocket. When she pressed it, her office unlocked. She heard people come in from the balcony and doors.

A gasp made Lena look at her wife. Kara turned to Alex, shooing her and Ruby away.

Lena walked out of the lab. Her heartbeat was too loud. She moved to her desk, sitting in her chair. She just killed her own brother. Shot him in the middle of his eyes. Lena killed the only person that accepted her in the Luthor family.

Lena felt someone hold her hand. She slowly turned her head. Kara was smiling tightly. Her eyes streamed tears as she told Kara, "I-I needed to protect everyone."

Kara held her cheek, "Let me protect y-"

"AHH!" Lena cried out in pain. She held her stomach. Kara held Lena's hand. After thirty seconds, the pain subsidized. Kara's voice was the only thing she heard, "Lena, are you ok?!"

Lena faintly nodded. The doctor said that Braxton Hicks contractions could be felt leading up to birth. She didn't think much of it.

Kara kissed her head. She helped Lena out of her chair. Kara held Lena as they walked out of the office. Kara knew her wife needed to get out of this room.

On their walk, Lena stumbled as another contraction started. She held her wife as the pain peaked for a while until it ended. Everything was fine until Lena felt something pop before she began leaking.

Both Lena and Kara looked down at Lena's pants. She was leaking a pink substance. Lena looked up at her wife, who was just as shocked as she was. Kara stuttered, "I-I guess it's time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not only has Sam finally freed herself from the Symbiote, but Lena finally freed herself from the Luthors. Now, we have a surprise gift that no one expected to come this soon!


	22. Second Time

Ruby was entertained with playing on Sam's computer. After Kara shooed them away, she brought herself and her daughter into her wife's office. It was a good thing Sam had created a second account for Ruby, or she had the chance to lose a lot of files and documents.

Alex had Ruby sit in her lap to play. She tried to distract herself, but she could only think of what Lex said. He threatened her own daughter. It brought Alex back to the fact that Ruby still doesn't know about what happened. She doesn't know that Alex and Sam aren't really her mothers.

After Alex helped them with getting Ruby from camp two months ago, it was awkward. Both she and Sam were cautious around Ruby. They didn't want to give anything off that they weren't her parents.

That first day was the hardest of them all. Ruby was fine with playing with her phone or watching TV, but Alex and Sam had to watch every interaction they had with her.

When they had dinner that night, the couple asked any questions a normal person would do after not seeing someone for months. It helped a lot with learning more about Ruby. Even without knowing much, when they arrived at that camp, she knew that the little girl was special.

Alex thought it was great that her sister-in-law created the technology for gay couples to have children. There had been many attempts and as many failures, but Lena figured it out. At first, both Alex and Sam planned on using it, but after Kara's death, those plans changed.

Finding out that she had a daughter in this timeline…. it was a dream come true. Sure, Lena made a good thing, but it hadn't affected her. With her having first-hand experience, she was even more grateful that her sister-in-law did make that machine.

Speaking of her sister-in-law, Alex heard her scream in the hallway. Ruby looked at her mother with a confused face. They got out of Sam's chair to see what was wrong. What they saw wasn't the craziest thing that either mother or daughter saw today.

Alex ran to help Lena up. Kara thanked her sister. She was still in her suit. Alex gave her a look that told her. Kara yelped before she turned off her suit. 

"We need to get her to the Luthor hospital!" Kara told her sister. They got Lena to stand up and began to escort her to the garage. Being as stubborn as she was, Lena tried to walk without any support.

The blonde stared at her wife. Lena sighed before she allowed Kara to help her move. While the Danvers sisters escorted the brunette to a car in the garage, they had to stop as Lena began to encounter contractions. 

Lena felt a little claustrophobic while she felt a contraction in the elevator. She cried out, holding her stomach. Kara covered her hand, trying to reassure her, "Hey, it's ok Lena, I'm here."

"It….It hurts so much Kara!" Lena began to cry. She hadn't felt this much pain since she had Alex, so this was a brutal reminder.

"Lena, just hold on, ok? You've done this before, you can do it again." Kara continued reassuring her. Her wife nodded, sweat starting to fall from her face. Kara looked over her wife to her sister. Alex gave her a worried look. 

They walked out of the elevator after it opened. In the garage, the rest of their family was already there. The three of them were shocked to see them there this fast, but one glance at Ellie's smirk gave them their answer.

Alex led her sister and her sister-in-law to her car. It would only fit four people. While Kara helped Lena into the back, Alex looked at them, "You guys need to have Sam drive you to the hospital. I don't want either you or Alex to use your powers." Sam nodded. She pecked her wife's lips before leading the children to her car. Before they got in, Sam took Ellie aside, "Can you fly back to the house? I need you to get the diaper bag."

Ellie smiled, "I've got it, Aunt Sam." She ran out of the garage. Ellie pulled off her glasses before flying back to the house.

Minutes after flying, she landed in the backyard. She put her glasses on while unlocking the back door. Ellie used her super-speed to run upstairs and get the diaper bag.

As she went to leave, someone knocked on the door, but Ellie ignored it. She didn't have any time to spare.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alex looked back at the couple for a few seconds before paying attention to the road. Lena cried out again when another contraction started. Kara allowed her wife to squeeze her hand, hoping it helped her in some way, even if it hurt.

"I've got you, Lena. We're almost there!"

"FUCK!" Lena screamed. She squeezed Kara's hand, "SOMEONE TAKE HIM OUT!"

"Well, you're just in luck, we're here!" Alex announced. She went up the path to the parking lot. When she parked, Alex came out to help Kara get Lena out. They rushed into the hospital. Immediately, nurses and doctors realized who just entered the hospital.

Kara helped sit Lena in a wheelchair. The nurses checked her vitals in the triage before leading them to a labor and delivery room. Kara pushed her, holding one of her hands on the way.

In the room, the blonde helped her wife into the bathroom. In there, she changed into a hospital gown. Lena laid on the bed, groaning when her back made contact.

Kara pulled a chair next to the bed. She sat down in it after giving Lena her hand, "I'm glad I'm here this time."

"Jess was a life-saver that day."

"I hope she can make it," Kara admitted, "I know she has meetings in Gotham right now, but I miss her."

"She will be back by Halloween Kar." Lena did her best to stay calm. Inside, Lena was really sad Jess couldn't be here. Her ex-assistant, now COO, was one of her best friends. Alex's birth was really the start of their friendship, so it was obvious Jess became Alex's aunt.

Their heads turned to the door. Alex brought in Sam, Ruby, and their son. Suddenly, Lena began to freak out, "Where's Ellie? Is she safe?! Where did she go?!"

"Lena, calm down," Sam chuckled. Her friend's stubbornness was really enhanced with hormones, "I sent her to your house to get the diaper ba-"

"I'm here!" Ellie came running in. She was holding the diaper bag while blushing. The brunette's mood lightened considerably with almost everyone here…. except for Eliza, Jess, Clark, Lois, Brainy, Nia, James, Lucy, Winn, or Mike. Most of them would be in Midvale for their annual Halloween party.

"THE HALLOWEEN PARTY!" Lena's eyes widened. Everyone looked at her with wide eyes, not expecting that. The brunette began to cry. Kara stared at her sister, not knowing what to do, "We can't have the Halloween party anymore!"

"Lena, we can still have it, you don't need-"

"We can't! With the baby coming, we have to cancel it."

Kara shook her head, "No, we don't. We can still do it."

"But-"

"I can do it, Lena, I'm not an idiot."

"Y-You can?" Her frown immediately came up. Her smile widened.

"Of course I can."

"Thank you," Lena whispered. She was tired. Her eyes fought to stay awake before she fell asleep.

The room quieted so no one would wake Lena up. They all had an understanding that she wasn't getting much sleep, especially the Luthor-Danvers. While Lena slept, some of their friends arrived. Mike and Winn came first. The couple hugged their friends while asking how she was doing.

After a few hours, Lena begged Kara to lay with her in the bed. With some doubt, she laid with her wife. By this time, almost everyone left. Alex and Ellie were staying with their aunts while Lena lent their old penthouse to Winn and Mike. James, Lucy, and their daughter would arrive tomorrow.

Kara was laying on her side. One arm was wrapped behind Lena's neck while the other was holding her stomach. She allowed her wife to keep squeezing her hand whenever the contractions started. They both realized that this would be longer than the first.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The original ending was completely different, but I felt it was a little forced, so we got some of Kara and Lena snuggling!


	23. The New Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby is finally coming!

“Ok, so today is Saturday, October 25th, 2036. It’s currently 6:00 in the morn-” loud snoring interrupted her speech. She snickered, turning the camera to face her wife. Kara smiled seeing Lena getting some rest. They were up the entire night due to contractions and going to the bathroom.

Kara turned the camera to face her again, “Anyways, it’s 6:00 in the morning. Mommy is asleep right now. I know she’d get mad at me for being up this early, but I am just so excited for you to come!” Her excitement was translated into a whisper. She didn’t want to wake Lena up and have to deal with the Luthor rage, “I can’t wait to meet you, my little boy. I know I’ll love you forever.”

She turned off her phone. Kara sighed. The sun was starting to come up. It lit the room with a dark orange glow. Kara moved to the windows and slightly covered them with the curtains. She sat down back on the bed before turning on the TV.

Kara cringed when it was loud, quickly lowering it. She held her breath when Lena whimpered before adjusting. Kara sighed as she began to surf through the channels. When she landed on the local news, her eyes narrowed.

The channel was showing footage of an apartment fire. Kara was ready to go out but saw that someone flew in. She grumbled as the figure used their frost breath to stop the fire. What Kara could understand is that figure shouldn’t be up this early and especially not superheroing.

Kara whipped her head to the door when she heard someone knock on it. At first, she thought it was one of the nurses, but they checked on Lena less than an hour ago.

She got up to answer the door and was surprised to see her sister. Alex was holding a tray of two coffee cups and a bag of breakfast. Kara took the tray and put it on the nightstand in the room. Alex sat down in a chair after pulling out the small, circular table.

“Sticky buns!” Kara grabbed the bag and pulled them out. She passed Alex her coffee, “So, you’re here.”

Alex nodded. She bit into her sticky bun before drowning it in coffee. She swallowed before answering, “I woke up when Ellie tried to sneak out, so I decided to come here. I knew you wouldn’t eat anything, which is why I grabbed us Noonan’s.” The redhead looked over at her sister-in-law. She looked calmer than the last time she saw her, “How is she?”

The blonde crossed her arms, “She was up all night. The bed wasn’t exactly comfortable.”

“Why aren’t you with her?”

Kara shrugged, “I-I guess I want to be up in case she needs me. I need to be there for her.”

Alex put down her sticky bun on a napkin. She held Kara’s forearm, “I know you’re protective of Lena, hell, you were before you guys dated, but you need to take care of yourself. It won’t help her if you’re tired.”

The blonde frowned. She shook her head while looking at her wife, “She needs me right now. Lena is in a lot of pain that I am putting her through.”

Alex sighed, “Kara, she wanted another one. You can’t keep blaming yourself for what others do.”

Kara looked down, “I-I know, but I still do it. It’s just stuck in me.”

Before Alex could respond, Lena began to groan. The sisters looked at each other until she spoke up, “Kar, are you there?” Her wife got up from her seat. She walked over to the bed and sat at the foot. Kara held her hand, “Goodmorning, how are you feeling?”

“Like a whale.” Lena bit back. She sat up, leaning on the headboard. Her eyes widened momentarily when she saw Alex, but Lena quickly neutralized her face expression, "Hello, Alex."

"Hi, Lena. I would ask you how you're feeling," she smiled, "but we got that out of the way."

Lena nodded. She glanced at the clock briefly before her nose picked up a smell. She sniffed it and moaned, "Is that Noonan's?"

"Yes," Kara answered. Even with Lena's happy face, Kara rejected her wish, "You can't have any."

"Kara!" Lena whined.

"You're not allowed." Kara glared at her. Lena returned her glare with her CEO face. However, after being married for over 10 years, the blonde was immune to it. The CEO huffed before turning away to fall asleep.

The blonde sighed before kissing her wife’s forehead and returning to her seat at the small kitchen table. They ate for a few more minutes until Alex left to go get their family ready for the big day.

Kara returned to her wife’s side. Lena was quietly snoring beside her. She pulled out her phone and recorded, “Hi, little one, it’s Mama again. Aunt Alex just visited us to give me breakfast. Mommy was not pleased.”

The video was once again interrupted by Lena snoring. The blonde turned the camera to face her wife, struggling to not laugh. She shook her head before bringing the camera back to her face. Smiling widely, Kara continued, “As I was saying, Mommy was not pleased that she couldn’t have the coffee or donuts. I know she’s starving, but at this point, Mommy is supposed to have ice chips.”

Kara sighed. She dropped her smile to be serious, “I love you so much, my baby boy, and you aren’t even here yet. We already picked a name for you, but we’re waiting to tell everyone first. I am so excited to meet you.” The blonde stopped recording. She felt her wife shuffle beside her, moving to lay on her back.

Kara turned to look at her. Lena sat up, biting her bottom lip. Her eyes were wide. She heard whimpers from her. Another contraction.

Kara held her wife’s hand. The CEO grabbed it gratefully, squeezing it a little too hard. She whimpered as the pain coursed in her body. Her wife massaged her shoulders and spoke gently to her, “It’s ok, Lena. I’ve got you. You can do this.”

Lena nodded. Her brow was already wet from sweat. She grunted as the last few seconds came, before huffing when her contraction ended. Her head fell onto Kara’s shoulder. They sat there as Lena recovered.

The CEO groaned. Her bladder was going crazy. She struggled to get off the bed, requiring Kara’s help to walk into the bathroom. She forced her wife to look away as she went to the bathroom. Even if they have seen each other naked dozens of times, Lena wasn’t comfortable with her wife seeing her like this.

Lena wished no one saw her like this. All of the bullshit Lillian forced into her mind as a child still lingered. The doubt of people’s intentions, the untrustworthiness, and her self image.

After 30 or so years, she got most of those under control. They came back from time-to-time, but it wasn’t bad. However, Lena had difficulties with her view of herself. When she had a big dinner with her family, or lunch with her wife, she would occasionally check herself out in the mirror. Her disdain for a couple of pounds she’d gain forced her to stay longer at the gym. She needed to be healthy.

Kara knew this all too well. When they first met, she always noticed how Lena would forgo any of the food they’d eat for a salad with barely any dressing. She would find Lena checking her stomach, thighs, and even ass after they had a meal together. It took a lot of discussion and some therapy to help Lena get over all of her phobias, but Kara wouldn’t be surprised if they reared their ugly heads.

When she finished, Lena cleaned herself up before flushing. Kara pulled her underwear and pants up so she could wash her hands. Lena held her wife’s arm out of the bathroom and back onto the bed.

An hour and a half passed before visitors were allowed. The first people to come in the room were Alex and Ellie. The Luthor-Danvers couple hugged their son and niece, asking them how their night was. Everything went fine at their Aunt’s penthouse from what they got.

While Alex and Lena were talking, Kara took her niece to the side. She pointed at the TV before changing the channel to the news. It was reporting all of the things Supergirl did during the night and morning. 

Ellie cringed. She gave a joking smile to her aunt. The blonde glared, “What were you doing?”

“Saving people.”

“This is not the right time to joke, Elizabeth,” Kara called Ellie by her full name. No one ever used Ellie’s full name unless she was in trouble. Hell, it was even rare for them to use her full name if she was in trouble.

Ellie flinched. She lowered her eyes to the ground in shame. Her aunt sighed, “I don’t mean to reprimand you, but you need sleep. You’re not only going through a change but also being Kryptonian tires you out. I know just a little of what it was like changing twice..”

She nodded. Her lips quivered, “I-I’m sorry.”

Kara held her shoulders, pulling her niece into a hug. She squeezed her while whispering, “I can tell there’s something wrong, but tell me when you’re ready.” Ellie nodded before they ended the hug.

Right after they got situated, Alex, Sam, and Ruby entered the room. When she saw her aunt, Ruby ran towards her. She was stopped by Kara, who told her that she needed to be careful of the baby in her.

Ruby got up on the bed, snuggling into Lena’s side. She smiled as her Aunt’s arm circled her shoulders. Sam went to hug Kara, knowing all too well that she was exhausted. Even though it was a decade ago, Sam still complained about being in labor for 16 hours. Kara joked about how beat up Alex looked during the process. Now, she had that experience of spending overnight at the hospital with their pregnant wife.

While they all relaxed in the room, the couple was informed that their friends and family were in the waiting room.

It was around 7:54 when the nurses came in for their hourly check-up on Lena. They checked her vitals, blood pressure, and dilation. The nurses stared at each other with wide-eyes when they checked how dilated Lena was.

They looked around the room before one left. The other one informed the family, “Dr. Luthor-Danvers is 10 centimeters dilated. We’re getting a wheelchair to bring you into the labor room.”

Kara and Lena waved bye to their family. The other nurse came back in a few minutes with the wheelchair. They quickly secured Lena and rolled out with Kara following them.

In a few minutes, they arrived at the labor room. The CEO was helped out of the wheelchair and onto the bed. Kara stood next to the bed, given a wet towel. Their Ob/Gyn came into the room shortly after they did, “Goodmorning, Dr. and Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.”

“Goodmorning, Dr. Davis,” the couple replied simultaneously.

“How are you both?”

“Tired,” Kara joked. Dr. Davis chuckled. He consulted with the nurses, seeing the information they took recently. He put gloves on before coming in front of the bed. Lena put her legs on the holders for him.

Dr. Davis looked at her, “When I tell you to, push.” Lena nodded. She grabbed Kara’s free hand. The couple looked at each other for these last few moments before they’d meet their second son.

The CEO could hear her heart pounding as the wait came closer to ending. Their moment was interrupted when the doctor told them, “We’re ready.”

Lena bit her lip. She began to push as hard as she could. She squeezed Kara’s hand as pain erupted in her body. Her eyes welled with tears as her effort continued. Lena started screaming as the nurses and doctors told her to stop.

She fell back on the bed. Lena sucked in any air that she could get. Kara wiped her head with the towel, “You’re doing so good, Lee.”

“You want to talk?” Lena turned to glare at her wife. The CEO glare that was used earlier in the morning wasn’t as effective, but this was working. 

Kara’s eyes widened in fear. She should’ve known not to reference childbirth to her. The blonde was a clear memory of how pissed off her wife was during Alex’s birth.

“In 30 seconds, we’ll continue.” One of the nurses told them. Lena huffed. She was already exhausted. When she was told to continue, Lena pushed with any energy she had.

She squeezed her wife’s hand past the point of comfort. Her screams and cries outweighed every other sound in the room. The doctors told her to keep holding for a few seconds, but she couldn’t.

Her head fell back on the bed. Her wife resumed her task of wiping her forehead of sweat. She rubbed her shoulders before kissing Lena’s cheek, “You can do this. We are going to meet our son.”

The CEO nodded. She looked at Dr. Davis, who asked her, “Are you ready?”

Lena looked at her wife before responding, “As I’ll ever be.” She cried out as she began to push one last time. Everyone in the room was encouraging her to keep going. They kept mentioning how she was so close to being done.

“I see his head!” Dr. Davis reported. That was all the motivation Lena needed to use the rest of her energy. She bit her lip and pushed with all of her might. Beside her, her wife was whispering, “Keep going, Lena! He’s almost here!”

With one last cry, the CEO fell back on the bed. Her chest quivered as her lungs brought air back into them. Even with her body recovering, she felt like she couldn’t breathe.

Lena heard someone cry with bloody murder. She turned her head weakly towards her wife. Kara was staring with vast interest. Lena looked at where her wife was. There he was. Their baby boy.

The doctors cut the umbilical cord to check his vitals. Lena held Kara’s arm, “Go.” Kara looked like she was ready to argue. She told her again, “Just make sure he’s ok.”

Kara followed the doctors and watched as they checked his weight and height. She was handed her little boy, who was in a blanket. His eyes were shut, most likely tired from being born.

She returned to her wife. Lena smiled when she saw the bundle in Kara’s arms. Her wife handed their son to her carefully. Tears were streaming down both parent’s eyes.

Lena chuckled, “Hello, my little boy. I’ve been waiting to see you.”

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Their door was opened slowly. The family followed Kara into the room. All eyes were on Lena and the blanket she was holding in her arms. They all awed, making Lena notice that their family came in.

She smiled widely, “Hi.” Alex and Ellie approached the bed carefully. The CEO spoke quietly, “Meet your baby brother and cousin.”

The children smiled with tears in their eyes. Kara sat on the bed next to her, staring at their son.

After a few moments, Winn spoke up, “What’s his name?”

The Luthor-Danvers wives looked at each other before addressing the group, “Meet Johnathan James Luthor-Danvers.”


	24. How SuperCorp Met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is short and unexpected, but after it was revealed that Supergirl is ending after the 6th Season, I just decided to write this.

_ 14 years ago _

  
  


Kara held her son on her hip. Lena just passed Alex over to her after he fed. He was currently 11 months, turning 1 in just a few weeks. They were at the Danvers house for Christmas. It was Alex’s first Christmas.

The brunette sat down on the couch. She put her feet up onto the coffee table. They were killing her. Even after returning to LCorp 8 months ago, she still didn’t get used to all the moving in her day.

Kara sat next to her girlfriend after placing Alex onto his playmat. She leaned her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. They turned to smile at each other before returning their attention to the Christmas movie on the TV.

Eliza came into the living room with hot chocolate. She passed two mugs to the couple and sat in the love seat. Everything was peaceful. There was no secret multiverse danger this time. Nothing bad was going to happen this time.

Before the movie ended, Kara brought Alex upstairs into her sister’s room. Ever since they converted it into a second nursery for their son, he always slept there when they were over or had a date night.

She sat down in the rocking chair with Alex in her arms. She rocked them slowly as she softly sang Jingle Bells. It was the holiday season, so why not? It always worked with her son since he fell asleep easily when she sang. 

After spending a little less than a half-hour in the nursery, Kara returned to the living room. She decided to sit on Lena’s lap this time, deciding to snuggle with her girlfriend. They finished the rest of Polar Express before the clock hit midnight.

Behind their backs, Eliza pulled out a book from the Christmas tree. She waited for when it was Christmas before pausing the movie.

“Eliza!” Kara turned to face her adopted mother, “What gives?”

The woman smiled, “I have a present for you two.”   
  
“But it’s not even time to open presents,” Lena argued.

“Ok, and?” She glared at them. The couple knew it all too well. Kara had received that glare multiple times since she came to live with the Danvers. 

Kara got off from Lena’s lap to sit next to her. The brunette grabbed the book that was handed by Eliza. She made the ceiling lights a little brighter to allow the couple to see the present.

Lena looked at her girlfriend before ripping the wrapping paper off the present. It revealed a frame with a picture of them right after they first met.

  
  
  
  


_ 3 years earlier _

_ Kara moved through the halls quickly. She needed to get to class before her presence would attract people. The blonde was an easy target. Scrawny, small, lung, and eye problems didn’t help her case. Her grip tightened on her messenger bag’s strap. _

_ She looked behind herself, seeing if anyone was following her. To her luck, no one did. With a sigh of relief, she sped up. Maybe today would be a good day. Ever since Alex went to Midvale High, she was picked on more. _

_ Her luck vanished when she crashed into people in front of her. She pushed her glasses up her nose and began to apologize, “I am so sor-” _

_ “Danvers,” The boy she crashed into sneered. Oh no. _

_ Kara backed away. She just crashed into the most popular boy in the entire school. She flinched when her back hit another person. Her eyes closed, “What are you doing, Danvers?” Veronica Sinclaire. The resident bitch and wh- _

_ “Look at me when I’m talking!” She yelled at Kara. Veronica pulled on her shirt and forced her to turn. The blonde was scared. She looked around and saw that their friends were surrounding her. Kara squeaked when her face was forced back to look at her bully, “You think just because the Danvers adopted you means we’ll let your sorry ass be Scott free?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ She was pushed. Kara fell back. She tripped when someone kicked their foot out. Her cries were drowned by the other kids moving between classes. _

_ They enclosed in on her. She was cornered into a wall. Kara covered her head. She was waiting for when they would strike. The blonde was already thinking of how to hide her bruises from Eliz- _

_ “Leave her alone!” _

_ Everyone in the hallway stopped. Their heads turned to the girl standing a few feet from the group of boys and girls surrounding the small blonde. Veronica chuckled, “You’ll get your turn when we’re done, Lena.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Before they could turn back to Kara, she heard the girl (who she knew as Lena Luthor a.k.a the daughter of criminal Lex Luthor…. And also her crush) growl, “I said: Leave. Her. Alone.” _

_ Veronica sighed, “What’s wrong with you, Lena?” She approached the other girl, “You should be happy we’re dealing with someone like her.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “What do you mean, ‘like her’?” _

_ “A freak,” She admitted. She looked back at her friends before adding on to her statement, “Danvers doesn’t deserve the love she’s given. She should’ve died with her-” _ _  
  
_

_ Kara couldn’t see what happened, but she heard a crack. She heard Veronica swearing at the top of her lungs. The group surrounding her were stunned. They didn’t react when Lena grabbed her and pulled her away. _

_ She led the blonde to the other side of the school. She didn’t care about them missing class. The brunette could just pay the school to overlook it. _

_ The blonde pulled her arm back. They stopped in the 8th-grade hallway. Kara looked around before pulling the other girl into the bathroom. She clenched her fists, “What are you doing?!” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “What does it look like?” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Groaning, Kara shook her head, “You didn’t need to do that! I had everything under con-” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “That’s bullshit and you know it.” Lena glared at her. It was scary. The blonde shut her mouth. The brunette crossed her arms, “I was sticking up for you.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Why?” Kara copied her actions. She tried her best to seem intimidating, “They’re your friends.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Yeah,” Lena looked down at the floor in shame, “shitty ones at that.” _

_ “Then why are you eve-” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “I don’t think you have the right to ask me that,” The brunette snarled at the other girl. Kara bit her lip before nodding. Lena sighed, “I-I’m sorry. There is no reason for me to snap at you like that.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “You’re not wrong,” the girls chuckled, “but I should be more considerate of what people do or don’t want to share.” _

_ Lena gave a small smile to her peer. Biting her lip like the blonde, she held out her hand, “I’m Lena.” _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Staring at it for a few seconds, Kara held the girl’s hand, “I’m Kara.” _

  
  
  
  


They stared at the picture. Even with it being just 3 years ago, they changed a lot since then. They had a child and Kara was now a superhero.

Lena smiled at her girlfriend. She leaned in for a quick kiss. Their attention turned to the stairs, where wailing could be heard from a specific room. Kara smiled at her girlfriend, “It’s your turn.”

The brunette sighed. She pecked her girlfriend’s lips before going upstairs and preparing to change Alex’s diaper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, for some reason, this never uploaded. I hope you all enjoy this little look at how they met. I've mentioned it multiple times, but never actually got to write it.


End file.
